Alguna vez
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: ¿Por que soportar una condena impuesta por la doble moral y prejuicios de la sociedad? ¿Por que no tener el valor de gritar la verdad a los cuatro vientos? preguntas que solo tendrán como respuesta, la ruptura de esas cadenas que me atan. Yaoi, Algo AU, Ooc, y Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto…Las ilusiones nuestras.

Los pedimos prestados sin fines de lucro.

En una de esas conversación con pitiizz cullen de Black –mi beta–, para variar me quejaba de la nueva generación de Naruto y bueno en general de todo lo sucedido después del capítulo 699, pero ella –como siempre buscando lo bueno en todo– me dijo… Yo imagino que Shikadai es hijo de Shikamaru y Gaara –si es su pareja favorita. Ella empezó con un dialogo, yo seguí con otro y de ese modo iniciamos este fic; sin embargo no lo considero mío, porque fue el optimismo de ella quien le dio vida, pues me instaba a continuar en la parte que ella lo dejaba… y lo genial es que lo hicimos todo por mensajes de correo jajajaja

En fin con esta explicación subo Alguna vez. Creación de pitiizz cullen de Black, con aportaciones mías, ya me dirán cuales ;)

No es plagio. Por el momento ella no puedo subirlo a su cuenta, más en cuanto pueda, yo le cedo el sitio y lo podrán seguir leyendo en su cuenta… No se preocupen que ya casi está terminado. No podía quedarse en el tintero su esfuerzo vale que lo puedan leer. Les dejo el link de su perfil u/2282598/pitiizz-cullen-de-Black

...

 **Alguna vez…**

 **Por pitiizz cullen de Black /Tlacuilo**

 _ **¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí?**_

 _ **Tan solo una vez… es todo lo que necesito,**_

 _ **Aferrado a encontrarte algún día…**_

 _ **¿Alguna vez sentiste algo estando lejos sin mí?**_

 _ **Mi amor yace profundo…**_

 _ **¿Alguna vez soñaste conmigo?**_

…

… _ **Mi sueño eterno…**_

Fragmento de canción: Ever Dream, Nightwish.

...

Shikadai, no era tonto, con sus seis años de edad, se daba cuenta de algunas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor; era un Nara y un Sabaku, aunque comenzó a comprender que a veces su mamá le veía con tristeza, como si le doliera y su padre también le veía así, más cuando su tío Gaara llegaba de visita a Konoha, era ahí donde Shikadai podía ver a su siempre serio tío, perder la actitud de _Kazekage_ para jugar con él, varias veces su padre les acompañaba y era allí donde le veía reír, pero después de que su tío se iba aquella cara triste volvía al Nara mayor.

000

¿Resignación? ¿Eso se merecía? Esas preguntas ya no podían se acalladas por su intelecto avanzado, ese que le jugó en su contra cuando debió buscar otra solución, otra que no fuese la que Temari _ofreció amablemente_ , sin embargo todo a su alrededor se confabuló para que él perdiera lo que tanto le costó conquistar y es que –no era excusa–, pero ver el mismo destino en los dos _shinobis_ que terminaron la cuarta guerra ninja, hizo tambalear sus emociones, pues si Sasuke y Naruto sufrieron la misma suerte, ¿que se esperarían Gaara y él?

Y solo por ese momento de debilidad, Shikamaru dejó que Gaara estuviese alejado de Shikadai y de él.

Más no era un Nara pensante por nada y así tuviera que obligar a base de golpes, al _Hokage_ rubio a aceptar que Menma Uchiha era su hijo, lo haría, pues era hora de dejar los prejuicios, las mentiras bonitas y el qué dirán, desterrados. Era hora de vivir por ellos y sus familias, y no por las expectativas de la sociedad.

De ese modo ambas –verdaderas familias– podrían estar juntas.

000

Gaara, el siempre serio _Kazekage_ , no podía dejar de pensar que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes de no ser por aquella propuesta, de aquel _"Temari es la mejor opción Gaara, él merece una vida tranquila"_ y contra ese argumento, los recuerdos de ser excluido por ser un _jinchūriki_ volvieron a su mente, su bebé no podía sufrir lo mismo, el ser odiado sin aparente razón. Así que aceptó, aceptó a renunciar a su paternidad a pasar a segundo término, a perderse las sonrisas, las primeras palabras, sus besos que ocasionalmente serían dados como saludos.

Y lloró cuando a los seis meses se lo entregó a Shikamaru, lloró cuando regresó a su casa, encontrando la cuna vacía, el cuarto en completo silencio; tan solo con el paisaje de un bosque y ciervos pintados en la pared, mudos testigos de su dolor.

Se volvió aún más reservado, encerrado por algunos meses en aquella habitación, donde su hijo estaba ausente, las visitas a Konoha eran un alivio para verlo, y un dolor al saber que tan solo podría estar unas horas.

El trato con Shikamaru cambio, ya no había sonrisas dulces, tan solo silencios incomodos.

000

Fuera de la oficina y en su escritorio, el concejero del _Hokage_ acomodó los pergaminos de modo que no se viera la pila tan abultada.

A pesar de que Naruto era un serio y trabajador líder, a Shikamaru le gustaba pensar que ese rubio hiperactivo aún existía dentro del Uzumaki, ese del que esperaba un… _"Es mucho trabajo, ttebayo"_

El Nara entró a la oficina del _Ninidaime_ y vio a Boruto despidiéndose de su padre.

El rubio menor salió, no sin antes saludar al Nara.

Naruto se levantó de la silla y fue hasta el ventanal. Y Shikamaru –una vez más– vio esa mirada melancólica, que reconocía y a veces igualaba, aparecer en Naruto.

Shikamaru dejó la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio y comenzó...

–Sería mejor ir a verlo y no solo imaginar ser parte de su entorno familiar –si bien no quiso regañar al _Hokage_ , su tono así se escuchó.

En respuesta Naruto dijo, sin girarse:

–Ya tiene trece años, ya no me necesita... De hecho nunca lo hizo, Sasuke y Sakura cuidaron bien de él.

–Supongo... ¿O porque estás seguro?

–Sasuke lo llevaba con él a sus viajes, cuando podía y esa fue la condición para que se casara con Sakura...

Shikamaru no preguntó, pero de verdad siempre quiso saber del trato entre los dos padres de Menma.

Naruto sospechando de la curiosidad de su amigo y deseando confesarse con alguien, suspiró y relató...

–Al igual que Shikadai, Menma nació de mí, pero mis obligaciones y una promesa, me impidieron quedarme con él y con Sasuke. Me casé y tengo una _familia_ _que mostrar ante la sociedad de Konoha_. Sasuke no aceptó está decisión más la respetó y se quedó con Menma, supongo que el ejemplo de Orochimaru criando a Mitsuki y no dejando que este desconociera sus raíces como hijo de Jiraiya y él, fue su ejemplo. Más por el castigo de ser vigilado, Sasuke no pudo dejar Konoha y tuvo que inventar una familia... –Al completar esa frase, el rubio sintió un nudo en la garganta– E hizo un trato con Sakura, un hijo de cada uno, sin haber diferencias hacia ellos.

…

Bueno arrancamos pitiizz, a ver cómo nos va. Si por casualidad nos das un comentario –si no es mucha molestia– dirígelo a ambas por favor y muchas gracias..


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Shikamaru se cruzó de brazos, su _bondad_ no era tanta, como para imitar por más tiempo a esos dos –Naruto y Sasuke– y si bien amaba a su aldea, no tanto como a Gaara y a Shikadai.

–Es una condena que no creo merecer y mucho menos que la merezca Gaara.

–No comprendo –dijo el rubio por fin encarando a Shikamaru.

El de coleta miró fiero a su _Hokage_.

–Si mi _Nanadaime_ no quiere ser un ejemplo y dejar esa montaña de mentiras que lo atan atrás, no seré yo quien lo imite.

Naruto esperó la explicación.

–Sabes que Gaara es el gestante de Shikadai, te lo confesamos cuando perseguimos a esos asesinos...

–Si...

–Ya basta de mentir. Mi hijo debe saber la verdad.

–¿Y si los rechaza por lo que dirá la gente?

–No críe a Shikadai con una mente tan cerrada, además si voy a enfrentarme a _mi esposa_ y sus amenazas, lo haré con mi verdadera familia a mi lado.

El Nara se irguió orgulloso.

–Ahora te cuestiono cómo amigo... ¿Me apoyarás en esto?

–¿Estás seguro que Gaara te perdonara? –El rubio no evitó que su voz sonara demasiado fría y seca, Shikadai era un tema muy delicado para el pelirrojo de Suna, rara vez mencionado entre ellos y por eso hizo esa pregunta al de coleta– Eres un verdadero iluso si crees que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, es cierto que el niño apenas tiene seis años, pero los errores se pagan. –Suspiró observando el cielo azul en Konoha– Yo pago el mío, cada vez que veo a Menma de lejos, cada vez que Sasuke entra aquí, tan solo para darme el informe de su misión y se retira sin mirar atrás. –concluyó Naruto con un lamento derrotado, alzando la mirada hacia su consejero.

–Aun puedo estar a tiempo Naruto –dijo Shikamaru tratando de auto convencerse que la relación que tuvo con el pelirrojo no murió cuando Temari ocupó el puesto que le correspondía a este.

–Si quieres ser iluso… –masculló el _Hokage_ con los puños en su barbilla– Yo escogí el futuro de mi hijo, pero tu Shikamaru, se lo propusiste a Gaara, usaste las pesadillas de su infancia como amenaza.

–Fue un error, uno del cual me arrepiento cada noche, cada día que imagino como pudo haber sido _mi familia_ si no hubiese pensado en esos prejuicios.

En ese momento, si bien, Naruto habló con verdad, también lo hizo con envidia, pues Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a enfrentar su realidad y él no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Shikamaru dejó la oficina del _Nanadaime,_ sin permitirse doblegarse por las palabras de este. Así tuviera que rogar o pelear, conquistaría a Gaara y enfrentaría a Temari.

000

Las clases de la Academia concluyeron y al salir, los _gennin_ conversaban acerca de la próxima visita de los _Kages_.

Boruto y su amigo Mitsuki, caminaban rumbo a la casa del primero, cuando un grupo de _Jōnin_ pasó cerca de ellos.

El rubio se paró y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que...

–¡Hola Menma! –saludó Mitsuki a uno de los mayores.

El aludido se giró y respondió al de cabello blanco.

–¡Hola! ¿Qué hay Mitsuki?

Mientras esos dos se enfrascaban en una conversación; Boruto fue abordado por Shikadai que llegaba.

–No pongas esa cara de _poco amigos_ , parece que el genio Uchiha no te agrada.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Ante el mutismo de hijo del _Hokage,_ el Nara siguió.

–A mí me parece interesante. Que se haya graduado tan joven y ya sea _Jōnin_ , es algo que sorprende.

–¡Oh por _Kami_! Ya es suficiente escuchar a Sarada alabar a su _aniki,_ como para que también lo hagas tú.

Shikadai cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca.

–No lo tomes tan a pecho, a lo mejor creo eso porque no tengo hermanos.

–No es gran cosa tenerlos.

–Oh..., aunque creo que es imposible para mí tenerlos.

–... No comprendo.

–Olvídalo.

El Nara vio como Menma se despedía de Mitsuki y este regresaba con ellos; cuando el hijo de los _sannin_ llegó; el pelinegro preguntó:

–¿Mitsuki...?

–¿Si?

–¿No es raro para ti tener dos padres?

Boruto vio impresionado a Shikadai por hacer esa pregunta tan indiscreta; más en el rostro de este no se notaba más que curiosidad.

Mitsuki no pareció tomarlo a mal, por lo que respondió:

–Siendo dos _sannin_ no fueron muy cuestionados cuando estuvieron juntos o... Más bien ambos ignoraron a la gente e hicieron lo que desearon con sus vidas. Papá me ha contado que mi Padre y él deseaban estar juntos, pero sus ideas no eran muy parecidas y por eso no lo estuvieron, más yo fui _planeado_ como la muestra de su unión; por eso no me siento mal y estoy orgulloso de ellos.

Y era cierto lo que el pequeño de cabello claro decía, si bien de su padre Jiraiya solo supo por la historias que le contaba su papá Orochimaru, estaba al tanto de que a pesar de las discusiones y diferentes puntos de vista de su padres, si él fue _planeado_ cuando Jiraiya aún vivía, fue por el amor que se tuvieron esos _sannin_. Orochimaru llevó a cabo el sueño de ambos.

Shikadai no respondió, pues pensaba que Mitsuki era afortunado a pesar de que su padre Jiraiya había muerto.

El Nara se despidió dirigiéndose a su casa, ya vería la forma de saber por qué se sentía identificado con el genio Uchiha y con Mitsuki.

Boruto por su parte negó fastidiado.

–No entiendo lo que él piensa. –le dijo a Mitsuki, viendo como el Nara se alejaba.

Mitsuki no dijo nada, más consideró que su papá tenía razón y Shikadai era... Como él.

000

En el bosque que el clan Nara tenía a su resguardo, un pelirrojo observaba el cielo, se había adelantado un par de días a su reunión para pasar tiempo con su hijo, aquella frase que le quemaba la garganta por llamarle cada vez que veía al pequeño de ojos jade, cerca de él.

–No sé quién fue más cobarde, él por proponerte alejarte de tú cachorro o tú en aceptarlo –se escuchó una voz pastosa y grave, a su izquierda. Gaara tan sólo cerró los ojos al reconocerla.

–Me he cuestionado muchas veces eso, Shukaku –mencionó bajo.

–Y mírate, le has dejado vivir una mentira, pero el cachorro es inteligente, lo descubrirá.

Gaara observó a Shukaku en su forma más pequeña, aquella que en algunas ocasiones acompañó a su bebé, mientras dormía.

–Lo sé, es mi hijo y de él, aunque el motivo por el que estés aquí, es porque te estará llamando en sueños. –aseguró el de ojos verdes.

–Sí. –aceptó el _Bijū_ – Desde hace unos días sueña con mi celda, con arena y Suna, Gaara.

000

Shikadai llegó a su casa y entrando en esta buscó a su madre. Al hallarla –sentada en el tapanco con la mirada perdida– supo que ella esperaba la llegada de su tío, siempre se ponía de ese modo antes de esas visitas, algo más que rondaba su mente... ¿Por qué su madre era la única que parecía triste cuando su tío Gaara los visitaba?

El niño miró a su madre una última vez y se dirigió a su habitación. Se recostó en la cama y se quedó pensativo, no creía soportar más no saber lo que esos sueños significaban, agregando esa última pregunta de esa figura detrás de los barrotes... _¿Cuándo aceptarás que formo parte de ti?_

El niño suspiró abatido. ¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Y porque decía que formaba parte de él?

Shikadai escuchó a su padre llegar y se incorporó para ir a recibirlo. Al llegar a la sala; la voz de sus padres lo detuvo antes de dejarse ver.

000

Shikamaru caminó hasta su rubia esposa; no era un hombre de rodeos, por lo que inició:

–¿Shikadai no ha llegado?

–No.

Sintiendo que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, el Nara agregó:

–Dicen que _él_ llegó antes. ¿No ha venido?

Temari negó, sin intenciones de agregar más:

–No.

–No debe tardar.

No deseaba hablar, pero no pudo resistirse:

–¿Y tú ya no puedes aguantar la espera, no? –acotó molesta.

Shikamaru se recargó en uno de los pilares de madera.

–Sabes bien la respuesta.

–Shikadai va creciendo y notará... –argüía ella.

–Antes de que eso suceda, quiero actuar con valentía. Le diré la verdad.

–¡No puedes! –Temari no dejaría esa vida, no por la que vendió su alma y traicionó a su sangre– ¡Te lo prohíbo!

Shikamaru alcanzó a sentir la presencia de su hijo, seguro de que el grito de la rubia lo había asombrado, y lo llamó.

–Shikadai ven.

El niño obedeció y el mayor pidió.

–Podrías ir por algunos _manjuu_ para tu tío.

El niño asintió sin preguntar, haciendo que Shikamaru confirmara que los había escuchado. Shikadai salió presuroso –extraño en él– y se dirigió al barrio Uchiha, ya no podía esperar.

…

Muchas gracias de parte de Pitiiz y mía por el gran recibimiento de este fic.

Zumekqi, Guest –Oh… ¿¡De verdad?! Bueno gracias de parte de las dos jejeje–; Karolita –Al contrario es bueno saber que te ayudamos para mejorar tu día, verdad Pitiizz–, Moon-9215, sakura1402, kane-noona y Hikari-Riza-chan.

Dudas, comentarios o peticiones para Pitiizz, por PM a su perfil. Gracias. u/2282598/pitiizz-cullen-de-Black


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

En el bosque; Shukaku sintió la presencia del cachorro alejarse de los bosques.

–Ha salido. –informó, esperando las indicaciones del pelirrojo.

–Ve con él, amigo mío.

El _tanuki_ le sonrió a aquel que fuera su contenedor, y desapareció de la mirada de este. Gaara dirigió sus pasos hacia la casa de los Nara.

Al llegar no pudo evitar, escuchar los gritos que salían de la cocina.

–¡Esto fue error desde el primer instante que lo propusiste Temari, y lo sabes! ¡Vivimos una mentira!

–¡No puedes joderle la vida a mi hijo sólo por que deseas tanto coger con Gaara!

Una risa un tanto amarga, brotó de los labios del manipulador de sombras, al escuchar eso ultimo.-

–¡¿Tu hijo?! Aquel que ves con odio cuando Gaara viene, aquel que dejas sólo cuando estoy de misión, aquel que miras con tristeza porque representa el fruto de un verdadero amor…

Un golpe se escuchó deteniendo las frases. La mejilla de Shikamaru estaba roja por el impactó.

000

El barrio Uchiha, si bien ya no era ese desolado lugar que fue, tampoco estaba muy habitado; por lo que a Shikadai le fue fácil encontrar la casa que habitaban los Uchiha Haruno.

El niño se armó de valor y tocó en la puerta. Momentos después alguien abrió.

–Hola... ¿Tú eres...?

El niño de coleta, casi suspiró de alivio. El destino lo tenía escrito, esos dos debían hablar. Menma esperó la respuesta del menor. Como no la hubo, de inmediato calculó veloz y supo que de esa edad el pequeño seguro buscaba a…

–Si buscas a Sarada, no está, pero no creo que tarde.

Shikadai negó.

–No. Yo vengo a verte.

El adolescente miró con curiosidad al niño y estaba por negarse, más un _chakra_ y figura conocida _escondidos_ vigilando a este, lo impidieron. Menma salió y cerró la puerta.

–Ya veo, _él_ ya quiere que lo sepas.

En el interior de Menma, un zorro de color oscuro, bostezó y se estiró cuán largo era, comentando:

–Ese loco _tanuki_ , ya nos lo había advertido. Dijo que era hora, que el niño ya lo sospechaba –El zorro farfulló– ¡Otro jodido niño genio!

Menma sonrió al oír eso del _bijū_ e invitó a Shikadai…

–Vamos al campo de entrenamiento Uchiha, ahí hablaremos.

Los chicos de Konoha, salieron del barrio y Shukaku les siguió.

Sakura y Sarada iban llegando a su casa y la niña alcanzó a ver a su hermano desaparecer por una de las calles.

–Mamá voy a...

Sakura sonrió y le quitó las bolsas de las manos a su hija.

–Ve.

La dejó, creyendo que está iría a _perseguir_ al rubio hijo del _Hokage_ , como era su costumbre. Si bien en ese tiempo le causaba gracia, en cuanto Sarada tuviera más edad, le hablaría de algunas cosas y del porque no era bueno ni sano, perseguir a quien no te tomaba en cuenta.

000

Gaara entró despacio, hacia la sala donde el _matrimonio_ Nara, estaba discutiendo; observó a su hermana, ella con una mirada seria y con el odio que había estado creciendo desde que se enteró de la relación entre Shikamaru y él.

Gaara caminó sereno y se plantó frente a ellos:

–No será necesario que se lo digas Shikamaru. Mi hijo… –mencionó observando a su hermana– Nuestro hijo está por descubrirlo, después de todo es un niño inteligente –El gesto de su rostro en ningún momento cambió.

–¡Estás loco Gaara! Shikadai no lo entenderá, lo expondrás al odio, tal como te paso a ti, ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Que el sufra lo mismo. – Temari, estaba fuera de sus casillas ante sus ojos se desmoronaba aquel castillo de arena que tanto le había costado construir.

–Tomaré ese riesgo por mi hijo. Lo has tenido suficiente tiempo, buscaste tu anhelada felicidad a costa de la mía y yo fui cobarde por entregártelo sin mirar atrás, pero Shukaku está aquí y es tiempo que Shikadai y él se encuentren, no es bueno para ambos estar separados y tú lo sabías Shikamaru. –La mirada seria del _kazekage_ se posó sobre el moreno– Creí que lo cuidarías bien, pero veo que dejaste que mi hermana lo usará como objeto de odio.

–¡Es mi hijo! –La rubia alzó la voz– ¡Es mío, ante los ojos de todos, lo es!

–¿Y? ¿De qué te sirvió? –Shikamaru se cuadró observándola secamente– Nunca te has ganado su afecto, nunca le has dedicado una palabra afectuosa en privado, él nunca ha sido tuyo.

000

Sarada notó que los chicos se detenían en el claro del bosque y los imitó sin dejarse ver.

Por su parte, Menma se estiró divertido, sonriendo zorrunamente, llamó:

–Vamos Shukaku, sal de detrás de esos arbustos y ven con él.

El _Tanuki_ salió mascullando algo acerca de " _posibles reencarnaciones de Hagoromo muy metiches_."

Shikadai miró con asombro a la pequeña figura caminar hacia ellos y si bien creyó recordar algo, no supo el que.

Menma sintió el _chakra_ salir de él y presento:

–No temas, voy a presentarte a Kurama, la mitad del _bijū_ que vive dentro de mí.

Shikadai asintió, sin dejar de observar como la forma del mencionado aparecía; y si bien era de gran tamaño, sospechaba que no era la original.

Shukaku se cruzó de brazos, murmurando.

–Presumido.

Kurama chasqueó la lengua y se _encogió_ igualando al _Tanuki_ , pero comentando...

–No es mi culpa que mi _jinchūriki_ nunca se haya separado de mí.

Shikadai escuchó eso y vio al adolescente.

–Eres un _jinchūriki_ –aseguró.

Menma asintió, respondiendo.

–Creo que no eres un niño común y sé que comprenderás, porque nadie lo debe saber.

–Te temerían y...

Menma hizo un movimiento con la mano, quitándole importancia.

–No, no es por eso. En realidad... –El adolescente miró con suspicacia al menor– dime la verdad, ¿porque crees que sea?

El niño observó a Shukaku y este a su vez lo imitó tratando de trasmitirle confianza.

–Lo heredaste. –concluyó Shikadai.

El Uchiha asintió. El _Tanuki_ creyó pertinente intervenir:

–Al igual que tú.

Shikadai negó sin poder asimilarlo, por lo que Kurama ayudó:

–Soñabas, con Suna...

–Con mi arena, la de Karura, con la de tu... Verdadero gestante.

Concluyó el _Ichibi_. El niño Nara abrió la boca asombrado.

–¡El tío Gaara!

Menma se recargó en Kurama para terminar de decir.

–No sé si yo era el indicado para confirmarte lo que sospechabas, más creo que tu padre no te lo dijo como a mí, el mío.

Shukaku se estiró rascándose una oreja y se acercó al Nara.

–Tal vez me veré mal, pero debo advertirte que ya no podemos estar alejados y ahora que ya lo sabes todo...

Kurama negó moviendo la cabeza.

–Deja que lo piense un poco, al fin y al cabo sólo es un cachorro.

Menma no escuchó lo que los _Bij_ _ū_ discutían, pues pensaba en cierta personita que había escuchado todo... Sarada.

Shikadai se quedó en silencio, era demasiada información. Observó a Menma y de nuevo al Shukaku:

–¿Como que debemos estar juntos? –El menor alzó una ceja deteniendo la discusión de los _bijū_ :

–Es complicado cachorro –El _tanuki_ se acercó al descendiente de los Nara, tocando sus mejillas– Eres un _jinchūriki_ porque yo te elegí.

El niño se asombró, mas fue por poco tiempo, porque preguntó:

–¿Eso se puede?

La pregunta del pequeño era muy válida.

Kurama masculló.

–Algunos _Bijū_ crean un lazo tan fuerte con su contenedor que lo adoptan como familia.

Shukaku se defendió de _esa acusación_ por tener sentimientos.

–Era buena opción como _jinchūriki_.

Los tres oyentes no le creyeron mucho.

Menma se inclinó a la altura de Shikadai y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de este.

–Ellos eligieron cuidarnos como favor a nuestros gestantes. –Las bestias con cola se removieron incómodos, más no contradijeron al _Jōnin_ – Estarían con nosotros, pues ellos no pudieron hacerlo.

Shikadai asintió, más no pudo evitar sentirse herido.

–Es un honor ser su _jinchūriki_ , Shukaku- _sama_ , sin embargo, me hubiese gustado que Gaa... Que mi pa...papá no me hubiese rechazado.

El _Tanuki_ negó de inmediato.

–¡No! No, él no te rechazó, al contrario. –Shukaku exhaló aire y prosiguió– Él no te rechazó Shikadai. Gaara tuvo miedo de que en el futuro fueras separado o juzgado; prefirió alejarte protegiendo tu identidad y pasar a segundo término, ser tan sólo _tú tío_. –El _tanuki_ miraba al pequeño– Yo siempre he sido una constante en tu vida, pero el pasado de tus padres les corresponde a ellos explicártelo.

Shikadai veía al _bijū_ , mientras comprendía aún más las sonrisas de su padre, cuando veía a papá.

–¿Él me quiere? –cuestionó incrédulo.

–Todo el sacrificio que ha hecho al estar separado de ti ¿no te lo confirma? Te ama más que a sí mismo.

Concluyó ufano el _Ichibi_. Menma sonrió ante la deslumbrante alegría que el rostro de Shikadai mostraba, al escuchar esa respuesta del _Tanuki_.

–No juzgues a tus padres, sólo ámalos y ellos te darán todas las respuestas que deseas. –opinó Kurama.

El niño Nara asintió y aun temblando de emoción, mencionó:

–Debo regresar, papá llegó hoy... Gracias –le dijo al Uchiha y luego se giró hacia el _Tanuki–_ Vamos Shukaku- _sama_.

Los dos _nuevos_ _jinchūriki_ y _bijū_ caminaron fuera del bosque; dejando solos a Menma y a Kurama, el zorro al ver el rostro algo apagado del pelinegro, por fin preguntó:

–¿Estás bien?

El adolecente movió la cabeza y respondió:

–Sí, es bueno saber que no todos los _Kages_ son cobardes.

El _Kyūbi_ aclaró molesto:

–Lo de Naruto no fue cobardía, acabas de decírselo a ese niño, ¿y tú no lo crees?... fue por amor.

–El _Kazekage_ no se quedó conforme y eso que Shikadai no sabía la verdad.

–Nadie a excepción de tu padre y sus cercanos, saben que conoces tus orígenes ni siquiera Naruto lo sabe.

–…

Menma no agregó nada. Para él, trece –casi catorce años– le parecían muchos para no dejar las mentiras y caretas de lado, _por mucho amor que dijeran tenerle_.

…

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer. Pitiizz y yo estamos felices.

Alba marina, kane-noona, Moon-9215, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter y karo aoi chan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Shikadai caminaba rumbo a su casa, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Shukaku.

–Hey, me vas a desgastar. –se burló el _Ichibi_.

–Es que aún se me hace increíble que yo sea...–El niño no terminó la frase, pero su compañero la comprendió.

–Eres su hijo –murmuro el _tanuki_ bostezando– aunque… cuando conozcas la historia de ellos, te pido que no los juzgues.

–¿Cómo es Suna? ¿Viví allí? –El menor detuvo su andar muy cerca de su casa, esperando las respuestas.

–Tenías un cuarto listo desde que solo eras una habichuela, Gaara te esperaba con ansia, hasta era un tanto meloso con eso –Shikadai sonrió, tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de tener una familia

000

En el bosque de los Uchiha. Kurama observaba a su _jinchūriki_ , quién se estaba acomodando en el tronco de un árbol para pensar.

– Menma, aún es tiempo, debes preguntar y saber la otra parte de lo sucedido.

El Uchiha suspiró aburrido.

–La que asegura que Naruto prefirió estar con esa Hyūga y dejarnos a mi padre y a mí.

–No sólo se resume a eso.

–Si claro.

–Le has abierto los ojos a ese niño, pero tú no tomas el concejo.

–Sakura no me ha tratado mal, sin embargo no puedo ignorar que ella reciente que padre me coloque antes que a todo...

–Sí, ese Uchiha no puede ocultar que eres su más grande orgullo.

–Sarada será fuerte...

Kurama no respondió, creía que aún si la niña lo fuera o incluso el otro medio hermano de Menma, Boruto lo fuera, ninguno igualaría al hijo de las reencarnaciones de Indra y Asura.

–Creo que pido demasiado –terminó Menma– mi padre me ama y me ha criado libre y orgulloso de mis raíces, no puedo pedir que el _Hokage_ deje todo por mí.

Kurama suspiró abatido y optó por entrar en su _jinchūriki_ , no sabía cómo explicarle a este, que el rubio que poseía su otra mitad, también lo amaba.

000

La casa Nara pareció cimbrarse ante la furia de la _kunoichi_ que no daba su brazo a torcer, amenazando.

–¡Veremos que dice el _Hokage_! ¡Yo exigiré que haga valer mis derechos!

Shikamaru rara vez perdía la calma, pero la rubia ya lo estaba llevando al límite y más porque temía que Naruto –por cubrirse– apoyara a Temari.

–El _Hokage_ no tiene nada que ver en esto Temari, porque sí no los recuerdas, el niño es de Suna, nació allí en sus papeles consta como Shikadai No Sabaku, y yo como su gestante, además que no te estoy pidiendo permiso. Vengo por él –murmuro Gaara sin dejarla de ver seriamente-

–¡No te atrevas Gaara! –murmuró la rubia furiosa, posicionándose como si fuera atacar.

–Temari, es mi hijo, me lo llevare.

Sentenció el _Kazekage_ dándole la espalda; comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. La rubia al ver está oportunidad, intentó atacarlo, pero fue inmovilizada por el maestro de las sombras.

–Temari… Nara… Acabas de cometer traición como ninja de Konoha, al intentar atacar a un _Kage_.

Susurró la sentencia, Shikamaru.

Los tres _shinobis_ estaban en posiciones de ataque, cuando...

–¿Que sucede?

Shikadai preguntó, llevaba una bolsa de papel en las manos y los observaba. A su lado Shukaku exigió:

–¿Gaara, estás bien? –cuestionó el _Bijū_.

Los colores se fueron del rostro de Temari al reconocer al _Tanuki_.

–¿Es...Es...?

Shikadai miró a la rubia y luego a los dos varones y habló con firmeza.

–Es Shukaku- _sama_ y yo soy su _jinchūriki_.

Temari vio eso como una oportunidad y la aprovechó hablándole a Gaara.

–Fuiste capaz de usar a Shikadai, como lo hizo nuestro padre contigo... –Luego imprimió todo el veneno para dirigirse a Shikadai– Lo ves hijo, ellos sólo te quieren usar y lo peor es que te quieren separar de mí, que soy tu madre.

Temari abrazó al niño y Gaara se sintió morir. Shikamaru estaba por arrancarla de los brazos de Shikadai y llevarla presa, más sabía que eso lastimaría al niño y los odiaría… ¿O no?

–Es extraño que me abraces... Antes, que no lo hicieras, me dolía, pero ahora no, comprendo que estás muestras de cariño sólo las dan las verdaderas madres o... gestantes.

El menor de los Nara, vio al _Kazekage_ y este abrió los brazos en muda invitación, Shikadai se alejó –sin violencia– de la rubia y fue hasta Gaara... Este lo abrazó alzándolo y dejando fluir todo el amor que había retenido. Shikadai explicó:

–Shukaku- _sama_ me lo contó todo y Menma me ayudó a comprenderlo.

Shikamaru corrió hasta su hijo y se colocó un dedo sobre los labios, nadie debía saber lo de Menma.

Dándoles un poco de privacidad a eso tres, Shukaku intervino encarando a Temari:

–No lo utilizó, rubia impertinente. Yo decidí quedarme con él, soy su guardián tal como fui de Gaara después de la guerra –Shukaku se interpuso entre la de coletas y los otros.

–Es cierto. –Murmuró Gaara, con su pequeño ya en brazos– Shukaku quiso quedarse de esa forma conmigo, y dentro de Shikadai solo hasta que este lo aceptara.

Shikadai estaba acomodado en los brazos de su papá, al fin se encontraba en paz entendiendo que ese era un verdadero abrazo de una madre, uno que le transmitía amor y seguridad.

–Tuviste la oportunidad de ser una verdadera madre, Temari, pero la desperdiciaste, pues estás llena de odio. –opinó Shikamaru.

–Pudiste ser… _su_ madre –concluyó Gaara.

Temari terminó de ponerse furiosa y estalló:

–¡¿Una madre?! ¡¿De quién?! ¡De un niño que no era mío, de un niño que mi esposo amaba por ser tuyo! Y que ni siquiera pudo darme uno a mí... –La rubia lloró de impotencia– ¡Porque nunca me tocó!

Gaara miró al Nara mayor y supo que no sólo él vivió de recuerdos, también Shikamaru lo hizo. Esa mirada esperaban una explicación y el Nara mayor la dio:

–Te amo demasiado como para traicionarte.

Eso fue susurrado por el concejero del Ninidaime.

–Lo hablaremos después –Gaara le murmuró al moreno.

Debían aclarar ciertas cosas, y si bien le enterneció que Shikamaru le hubiera guardado fidelidad, aun eso no terminaba.

–Temari, aun así, cometiste traición, al atentar contra la vida de un _Kage._ Deberás ser juzgada.

Aclaró Shikamaru. La rubia seguía sollozando. Shikadai se compadeció de ella y susurró…

-Tía, gracias por intentar quererme, pero es momento que vaya con mi papá a Suna

Las cosas habían sido dichas, sólo restaba ir con el _Hokage_ e informarle todo. Shikamaru agarró del brazo a su esposa y caminó rumbo a la torre. Gaara, Shikadai y Shukaku les siguieron.

000

En el barrió Uchiha en casa de los Uchiha Haruno. Sakura terminaba de hacer la comida cuando escuchó a Sarada llamarla con desesperación:

–¡Mamá!

–¿Qué pasa? –salió la de cabello rosa a la sala.

–¡Tú lo sabías!

–¡¿De qué hablas?!

La niña parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, susurrados en voz alta:

–Por eso mi padre no me ve como una digna Uchiha...

Murmuraba la niña y la mujer la intentó calmar.

–Tranquilízate y explícame que sucede.

Sarada relató lo que había escuchado en el bosque con los dos jóvenes y los _Bijū_ , y al terminar, Sakura se dejó caer en un sillón.

–Sasuke te quiere, eres su hija.

–Una que no es un genio.

–Eso no le importa.

–¡¿No?! Y como es que cuando ve a mi hermano, sus ojos brillan orgullosos.

La _medicnyn_ negó. Se hincó y abrazó a su hija:

–Ya te dije que no es por lo fuerte que es Menma sino... –La mayor suspiró melancólica– Eso es porque en Menma ve el fruto de su amor. Lo siento hija por mi necedad infantil te condené a esto.

–...

–Yo no soy el amor de la vida de tu padre...

Sarda se separó y vio cómo su madre también lloraba, por lo que limpió las lágrimas de ambas y las tomó de las mejillas…

–Menma es hijo del _Hokage_ ¿verdad? –murmuró la pequeña uchiha en los brazos de su madre.

–Sí. –La _medininja_ afirmó. Con su pequeña en brazos se sentó en el sillón– Ellos se amaban, pero Naruto prefirió agradar a esta sociedad, enlazándose por una promesa y la presión de uno de los clanes más fuertes de Konoha. Más sé que está orgulloso de tu hermano. Veras cuando Menma aún era un bebé y a mí me enviaba de misión; él dejaba todo de lado y estaba aquí para velar el sueño de tú hermano.

La pequeña escuchó atenta, sintiéndose triste por todos esos adultos que no eran felices…

La falsa sociedad había destruido sueños.

–Es mi hermano, mi _aniki_ … él me quiere... ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto, te quiere mucho al igual que Sasuke, más como ves los Uchiha no son buenos demostrando sus sentimientos.

Bromeó Sakura. Sarada ya más calmada, sonrió.

–Boruto dice que siempre hablo de Menma orgullosa, pero sabes..., creo que él haría lo mismo si supiera... ¡Qué más da! ¡Menma es mi _aniki_!

Sakura asintió, más sentía que el permitir que el hijo que le fue prestado supiera que era amado por su gestante debía ocurrir ya; sobre todo porque Menma era un chico amable que siempre la respetó a ella y cuidaba mucho de Sarada.

En esos momentos, la puerta de la calle se escuchó...

–¡Llegué, mamá, _imouto_!

Las dos féminas se limpiaron cualquiera rastro de lágrimas y se acomodaron para recibir al joven Uchiha.

–¡Bienvenido a casa _aniki!_ –Sarada corrió a las piernas de su hermano, Menma alzó una ceja, extrañado al ser recibido con tanta efusividad.

–¿Me perdí de algo? –Mencionó acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

–Larga historia –contesto Sakura– aunque podrías hacerme un favor, hay unos documentos que el _Hokage_ debe revisar del hospital ¿podrías llevarlos?

Era extraño que Sakura le pidiera eso, pero Menma no se negó. Tomó lo que la _medicnyn_ le daba y salió de nuevo.

…

Muchas gracias a todos (as) dde parte de Pitiizz y mías.

sakura1402, kane-noona, Alba marina, Goten Trunks5, Moon-9215, karo aoi chan, jennitanime. Guest –Gracias por comentar y la pareja que dices ShikaTema, pues ya la vimos en la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

En el camino que llegaba a la puerta principal de Konoha. Sasuke y Orochimaru arribaban a la aldea. El _sannin_ de las serpientes comentó:

–¿Irás primero a ver al _Hokage_ , no?

–Tengo que informar de mi regreso.

–Aha.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua ante la broma de su _sensei_.

–Quisiera ver a mis hijos antes, pero...

–¿A los dos?

El Uchiha al escuchar esa pregunta insidiosa, se molestó.

–A los dos, sólo por ser de mi sangre me son amados.

–Pero tu orgullo es el mayor.

–Mi hija es mi princesa.

Orochimaru negó sonriente, pues como se viera, eso no sonaba muy halagador para la niña puesto que ser princesa… no era igual a ser _kunoichi_. Oh, pero Orochimaru no se iba a quedar con la duda.

–¿No quieres que sea _Kunoichi?_

–Si ella desea serlo, será y si no… no importa.

–¿Te hubiese gustado tener esa opción a ti?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y sin pensarlo mucho respondió:

–Supongo, siempre he creído que si Itachi era un genio, buen yo podía ser médico o...

El _sannin_ detuvo esa perorata:

–No te veo no siendo _shinobi_.

Maestro y alumno dejaron de conversar. Pues Orochimaru se separó del Uchiha, para ir con Mitsuki, pues si iba a la aldea solo era a eso a ver a su hijo y llevarlo con él algunos días, pues para desgracia del _sannin_ de las serpientes, Mitsuki era tan sociable como… Jiraiya y le agradaba estar en Konoha con sus amigos.

Sasuke siguió su camino a la torre y ahí vio que Menma también llegaba. Este al verlo corrió a recibirlo.

–¡Padre!

Menma le abrazó. Sasuke agradeció que su retoño hubiese heredado la calidez de demostrar sus emociones como lo hizo Naruto tiempo atrás y no la de los Uchiha, pues sin pudor alguno por ser _Jōnin_ , Menma se le colgaba cual imitación de Koala.

Al bajarse, Menma le contó lo que Shikadai le preguntó y como se había llevado a cabo la conversación. Al concluir Sasuke estuvo más que orgulloso de que su hijo hubiese guiado al pequeño.

–¿Crees que… _él_ … haría lo mismo por mí?

–… ¿Qué?

–Pelear por regresar conmigo…

El mayor de los Uchiha suspiró y abrazó a Menma.

–En un tiempo nos hubiese seguido por cielo, mar y tierra, mas… ese _dobe_ ya no existe, sin embargo, considero que no ha dejado de amarte.

Menma asintió, pero no creía mucho en las palabras de su padre.

00o0

En la torre del _Hokage_. Los Nara y Sabaku no tuvieron que entrar a la oficina para que Naruto supiese de qué iba el asunto; después de todo, una Temari amordazada e inmovilizada, no era algo que se viera muy seguido y Gaara cargando a Shikadai; solo podía ser que su amigo y concejero había cumplido su palabra... había terminado con la farsa

Detrás de ellos –sin que el rubio lo notara– un par de pelinegros Uchiha, arribaban y esperaban por la respuesta del _Kage_.

Naruto vio a los primeros visitantes y con un gesto de mano los invitó a entrar en la oficina. Gaara abrazó más a su hijo y Shikamaru se acercó a la mesa del rubio…

–Venimos a informarte lo sucedido en mi casa y el porqué de ello…

Naruto asintió y escuchó paciente la historia, de la que sabía ya demasiado. Al concluir el relato del Nara, este cuestionó:

–¿Y bien? ¿Nos apoyaras?

Gaara intervino:

–Naruto como amigo y como _Kage_ te informó que me llevare a mi hijo, con o sin tu consentimiento…

–Pero el niño es de Konoha y tiene una… –aseguró el rubio.

–¡No lo digas! –Exigió el pelirrojo– No estoy dispuesto a permitir que se me niegue todo mi derecho. Shikadai creció y nació de mí, pésele a quien le pese. Y Si tengo que iniciar una guerra… créeme Naruto no me amedrentaré.

–¡¿Estas dispuesto a todo eso…?! –se asombró el rubio, pues consideraba a su amigo muy sensato.

–Si. Irá a Suna y ahí se dará a conocer su verdadero nacimiento y… padres. Es mío y no puedo estar lejos de él… –No se retractó el pelirrojo.

Shikamaru presionó más al _Hokage_ , tenía una as bajo la manga… Menma.

–Gaara ha sido valiente y se enfrentara a todos con tal de poder ser reconocido como el gestante de Shikadai y que este pueda amarlo como lo ama él…, dime… ¿Qué harás?

Al estar en el lugar y notando la impaciencia de su hijo, viendo que Naruto no parecía reaccionar. Sasuke caminó hasta el escritorio, dejándose ver...

–Se valiente... _Dobe_ , se cómo eres, como lo que me hizo amarte.

Naruto con ojos llorosos observó a los presentes y vio a… Menma... y fue como si algo dentro de él se rompiese dejando salir…

–Aceptar... ¡Aceptar!... –Mirando al Menma dejó salir lo que por años no pudo– ¡Que te amo con todo mi ser!, que mi interior se siente vacío desde que naciste, que nunca otro ocupará tu lugar en mi corazón –El Uchiha menor avanzó poco a poco en dirección al _Nanadaime_ y este sonrió como hacía años no lo hacía– que literalmente luché con tu padre para nombrarte así… Menma y que hubiese algo que me uniera a ti...

Menma se sonrojó, rió divertido y dijo:

–Ya veo.

Esa risa fue como si el cielo se hubiese abierto para el rubio de marquitas y se serenó dejando salir las frases más naturales, mas como… él.

–No te burles, es cierto, el _teme_ aquí presente quería nombrarte Itachi, digo, me agradó tu tío, pero no sea que sacarás su locura.

Sasuke se _ofendió_ :

– _Dobe_ , mi hermano no estaba loco.

–Si como digas Sasuke.

La tensión desapareció totalmente y el grupo se volvió mas como una reunión de amigos que no se habían visto en años… y de cierto modo así era. Las mentiras no podían seguir viviendo, no cuando por fin el valor había llenado a ese par de hombres que deseaban hacer saber, que ellos habían traído al mundo a esos dos niños.

Y como las _amables_ palabras intercambiadas entre Sasuke y Naruto no se hicieron esperar, algo en Shikadai se removió nervioso.

Gaara arrulló a Shikadai y le confesó.

–No te preocupes cariño, esos dos así se hablan.

Shikamaru negó al ver que todo se resolvía y quiso ayudar.

–Konoha no se asombrará, de _esto_ ; después de todo, no somos los primeros, y espero, ni los últimos. Una unión como las nuestras ya no es extraña.

Las risas se escucharon y eso dio a pie a que Naruto se acercara a Menma lo abrazara, el adolecente se dejó hacer sintiendo como Kurama –dentro de él– casi ronroneaba satisfecho, murmurando un:

–… _Te lo dije_.

Escuchando la frase e Shikamaru; el _Kazekage_ mencionó:

–Sí, pero eso no significa que te perdone tan fácilmente, serás bienvenido en Suna de visita para ver a nuestro hijo, pero para esa dicha _unión_ … aún tengo que pensarlo.

El pelirrojo habló en un tono bajo, ya que Shikadai si se había asombrado por la propuesta de Shikamaru.

000

Dentro del pequeño Nara…

– _Humanos conflictivos_ –murmuró el _tanuki_ , este dispuesto a descansar en una cueva cómoda sin celda que le impidiera salir.

El _Ichibi_ se acomodó y suspiró satisfecho, dejando que los humanos arreglaran sus asuntos, él ya estaba con su _jinchūriki_.

000

Menma seguía siendo abrazado – _asfixiado–_ por su papá, mientras Sasuke se acercaba a la otra familia.

–El perdón debe darse no pensando sólo en nosotros, sino en nuestros hijos.

Gaara miró al ex-vengador sin poder creer que precisamente, él le dijera eso.

Naruto _dejó_ a Menma, más no le permitió irse de su lado. Y ordenó que sacarán a Temari.

–Shikamaru llévala a una celda. Sasuke ve con él.

Los aludidos salieron, sabiendo que el rubio deseaba hablar con Gaara.

Cuando estuvieron solos, el pelirrojo comentó:

–Gracias... Menma, por lo que hiciste por mí hijo. –dijo este al joven Uchiha.

–No lo hice solo, además él vino a mí.

Naruto acarició las hebras negras de su primogénito.

–No es fácil pedir perdón, ni será fácil deshacer está maraña de mentiras, no sin el apoyo de los nuestros...

Gaara acomodó a su hijo.

–Tampoco es fácil olvidar el dolor de la traición.

El _Nanadaime_ frunció el ceño, no había pensado que así se sentía Gaara y probablemente Sasuke también.

–¿Y qué harás? –preguntó Naruto.

–De momento me lo llevare a Suna, ya será decisión de su padre el venirlo a visitar –El pelirrojo besó los cabellos de su vástago, quién ya dormía profundamente-

–¿Le estás dando a elegir a Shikamaru entre Konoha o tú? –cuestionó muy interesado el rubio.

–No. Va a depender de él, lo que quiera hacer, puede que aún lo desee, pero deberá ganarse mi cariño. Deberías hacer lo mismo por Sasuke. –Murmuró Gaara y haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza se despidió– Gracias Menma, Se nota que Kurama te ha cuidado bien –terminó y sonriendo salió de la oficina.

En cuanto el pelirrojo salió de la oficina; Menma dijo:

–Se irá.

–No aún, tenemos una reunión de _Kages_.

–¿Le harás caso?

–...

–A eso de conquistar a padre.

El rubio asintió.

–Por supuesto, además no será la primera vez que persiga por cielo, mar y tierra a ese _teme_.

Menma rió divertido.

–Así que es cierto. –Naruto esperó– Sí que ustedes son muy diferentes cuando están centrados uno en el otro.

–Eso ha sido siempre, desde que nos conocimos.

El pelinegro suspiró abatido.

–Entonces... ¿qué pasó?

El _Nanadaime_ se sentó llevando a su hijo con él.

–La presión de la sociedad, sobre todo la de un clan y la promesa que le hice a uno de sus muertos.

Menma chasqueó la lengua, tal como lo hacía Sasuke.

–Los Hyūga.

–Si.

–¿La amas?

–La estimo porque me dio hijos, sin embargo sólo es agradecimiento lo que me ata a ella. Y por supuesto el poder de su clan.

–Padre alguna vez masculló algo que me pareció muy gracioso…

–¿Que?

Menma miró al rubio y se preguntó si debía decirle, pero al ver la serenidad de este, tomó su decisión…

–Dice que usó un _genjutsu_ contigo.

Naruto sonrió divertido y respondió…

–Me temo que muchos creyeron lo mismo en su tiempo, pues ella para mí solo había sido hasta ese día, una compañera de generación que no terminaba una frase completa la hablar conmigo. Más no, ella solo aceptó lo que su padre y clan le ordenaron. Hace tiempo que buscaba como salir e todo esto, mas… –Naruto suspiró y suplicante miró a su hijo– En verdad lamentó haber tardado tanto… Ahora veo que no es justo que está farsa siga, por tu bien y el de tus...

El _Hokage_ no supo cómo continuar esa frase, sin embargo alguien lo hizo por él.

–Medios hermanos, puedes decirlo, no les guardo rencor.

–Y es excelente que no lo hagas, ellos no te quitaron nada...

El Uchiha negó moviendo la cabeza.

–Imagino que como Sarada, al contrario, ellos...

–Así es, siempre me hicieron pensar en ti. No miento al decirte que tú eres irremplazable. Esta tarde hablaré con Hinata.

Padre e hijo vieron entrar a Sasuke que informó.

–El _Kazekage_ se retiró a la casa donde se hospedará. –dijo Sasuke.

Naruto admiró palmo a palmo y sin vergüenza alguna al moreno y este se giró.

–Deja de verme así.

 _Se quejó_ el mayor de los Uchiha. Menma arqueó una ceja, pensando que se divertiría mucho viendo como su padre era _conquistado_ por su papá.

000

Shikamaru no se entretuvo mucho tiempo en la prisión y dejó a resguardo a la rubia en lo que su juicio iniciaba. No deseaba dejar que Gaara le negara una oportunidad de hablar. Ahí tocando en la casa que usaba este cuando visitaba Konoha, sentía sus piernas y sus emociones temblar.

La puerta se abrió...

–Está durmiendo –informó el pelirrojo dejándole entrar– seguramente pasó por muchas emociones.

–Lo descubrió por sí sólo, es niño genio.

–Terminando la reunión saldré a Suna, Shikamaru.

–Te seguiré. –Fue la respuesta inmediata del moreno–… Iré contigo.

–Shika… –El _Kazekage_ dio un suspiró– Han pasado muchas cosas y años, ya nada es como antes.

–Lo sé. Déjame intentarlo por favor.

El moreno se acercó para acariciar las mejillas del _Kazekage_.

–Déjame pensarlo.

Gaara respondió, sin embargo aceptó aquellas caricias.

…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer el _fic_. Pitiizz y yo les mandamos un abrazote.

NARUSEMPAI, jennitanime, sakura1402, Hikari-Riza-chan, kane-noona, Goten Trunks5, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Rin SN, Moon-9215 y Gelygirl.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Nada más mencionándoles que Pitiizz estuvo en el hospital, ya salió, por eso este capítulo con buenos deseos de su servidora y espero que de los lectores, es para ella ;)

 **Capítulo VI**

Shikadai se encontró dentro de una cueva sin oscuridad. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban esta.

–¿Hola? –llamó, mas nadie respondió– ¿Dónde estoy?

Una sombra cubrió la luz de la luna y el niño alzó la cabeza para que observar...

– _Wow_ ¡Eres tú! –exclamó el niño al ver la mole que era el _Tanuki_.

–Hola cachorro.

Una risita se escuchó y detrás del gran _Ichibi_ , apareció alguien más...

–Hola... Shikadai, te esperaba… para conocerte. Soy Karura...

–¡Abuela! –Murmuró asombrado el pequeño abrazándola–, pero ¿cómo?

Cuestionó desde los brazos de aquella mujer que le había dado la vida a su papá.

–Una proyección. Shukaku _me trajo_ para al fin platicar contigo, eres idéntico a tú padre, Shikaku se pondrá orgulloso. –Rió la castaña acariciando sus cabellos.

El niño sonrió orgulloso al responder.

–Sí, padre dice que el abuelo estaría muy contento de que nos parecemos. _Verte_ , solo me confirma que… ahora comprendo que soy muy querido.

Karura suspiró acariciando a su nieto.

–Siento que Temari no pudiera olvidar y ser mejor, más créeme que _vi_ a Gaara el tiempo que estuviste en su vientre y al hablarte, leerte libros y...

–Oh si fue un cursi de primera.

Masculló el _Ichibi_ y Karura lo vio feo, ignorándolo.

–Te esperaba con mucho anhelo, más no sólo él, ese Nara parecía bobo cuando estaba a su alrededor.

Shikadai no creía su buena estrella, de considerar que no encajaba en ningún lado, ahora era parte de una gran familia y hasta siendo un _jinchūriki_.

–Tus padres te esperaban con mucho amor, cachorro aunque se veían un tanto melosos –Bostezó el _tanuki_.

–Y mírate ahora se te nota muy orgulloso de tus orígenes. Un _jinchūriki_ querido por su _bijū_ –dijo la castaña. El _Ichibi_ sólo sonrió.

–Sí bueno, Gaara no fue tan malo, el malo era yo, que no lo dejaba dormir… –por fin aceptó el _tanuki_.

Shikadai esperó más de ese relato y Karura intuyéndolo, lo guió hasta una duna donde ambos se sentaron y sintieron que Shukaku los imitaba.

Ahí conversaron mucho y los mayores respondieron las incógnitas del niño.

000

 _Fuera_. Los padres de Shikadai se sentaban a hablar.

Shikamaru suspiró acercándose al pelirrojo, e hincándose agarró con delicadeza las manos de este...

–Cada día lejos de ti, fue una tortura.

–Yo...no… –Gaara vio a esos ojos negros y no pudo seguir torturándolo y torturándose– Lo fue.

000

La torre del _Hokage_ quedó atrás y los tres _shinobis_ se separaron en una de las calles. En ese momento, Sasuke preguntó al rubio.

–¿Estarás bien?

–Si. Lo difícil ya lo he pasado, –Naruto vio a Menma– ahora que me has perdonado –dijo a este– Hablar con Hinata sólo es mero formulismo, y eso por algo que nunca existió. –Una duda rondaba en la mente del rubio y la hizo ver– ¿Y Sakura...?

El Uchiha mayor se cruzó de brazos y lo tranquilizó.

–Ella sabía o incluso esperaba que recapacitaras.

–Es nuestra mejor amiga, supongo que por eso nos conoce tan bien.

Los pelinegros concordaron con Naruto y estrechando a este en un emparedado de Uchiha, se despidieron.

000

La esposa de _Nanadaime_ estaba preparando la cena. Hinata conocía la situación de las familias. Su clan y padre presionaron al rubio para llegar a _eso_ que tenían por mera fachada, sin embargo ella cooperó y a pesar de todo reconoció que estaba más que feliz al principio, más todo cae por su propio peso y estar con el rubio fue como una misión para este y ella…. Perdió las ilusiones de niña, enfrentándose a la realidad de no ser amada, ni vista como algo más que un compromiso.

No era tan inocente y esperaba que un día Naruto le dijera que volvería con el _vengador_ , que intentaría recuperar a su familia, aun así se alegraba al escucharlo llegar, como todas las noches a su casa.

–¡Hinata! –llamó Naruto, cerrando la puerta y yendo a la cocina.

La Hyūga sin dejar de vigilar el guiso saludó:

–Bienvenido Naruto –Le recibió con amabilidad.

El rubio se armó con un caparazón para ese corazón tan débil que poseía y es que ya no debía poner la felicidad de otros sobre la suya y la de su verdadera familia.

000

Los pelinegros llegaron al barrio Uchiha y de ahí a su casa. Entraron en esta y Sarada corrió a recibirlos. Sakura los observó y suspiró tranquila, algo en el rostro de esos dos le indicaba que esa farsa llegaba a su fin.

Sasuke llegó hasta ella y la saludó con un beso en la frente...

–Gracias... por todo.

Dijo, y eso le confirmó las sospechas de la mujer de cabello rosa.

Sakura no deseaba que los Uchiha se sintieran mal o culpables de nada y por eso siguió su rutina como siempre.

–Cenemos y luego hablaremos, aunque yo solo quiero desearles felicidad.

Menma fue hasta la de cabello rosa y la abrazó.

–Siempre serás mi madre.

Sarada que orgullosa de su madre la deseó imitar, se unió al abrazo y aseguró.

–Y yo tu _imouto_ favorita.

–¡Por supuesto!

Por años la familia Uchiha no había compartido una comida como esa, con alegría y sinceridad.

000

En otra de las casas de la aldea. En la sala de esta, Naruto e Hinata hablaban.

–Menma lo sabe ya.

–¿Si?

–Sí y lo ha comprendido.

–¿Y Sasuke- _kun_...? ¿Crees que te perdone fácilmente?

El rubio se rascó la nuca, acción que ya no realizaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.

–Sé que aún está enojado, pero... ¡Lo voy a conquistar _ttebayo_!

Hinata sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, esa sonrisa y actitud natural en el rubio sólo el poseedor del _Sharingan_ podía hacerla regresar. Ella –en ese tiempo compartido con el rubio– ni siquiera se acercó a hacerlo. La Hyūga se limpió y recomponiéndose, dijo:

–Es mejor que llame a los niños. Ellos deben saber que te vas con los Uchiha

–… Oye, así dicho se oye mal.

–Lo siento –dijo la de cabello azul y deseó por una vez ser valiente por los demás y no por su egoísmo– No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a explicarles.

El _Nanadaime_ exhaló aire y se alistó para lo que seguía. No podía negar que Boruto y Himawari no habían recibido mucho del amor –que consideraba– poseía como padre, más el hecho de no poder hacer los mismo con Menma, lo hacía sentirse culpable y por eso no se acercó mucho a estos. Con el término de todo eso, debía componer y construir puentes que el mismo había derribado.

000

Shikamaru no fue rechazado al contacto de las manos, más sabía que no sería fácil, ni rápido que Gaara confiara en él.

El pelirrojo se levantó y opinó.

–Ya es tarde. Shikadai... sigue igual de dormilón como cuando era un bebé.

Shikamaru se rió divertido.

–Me temo que sí.

–Lo dejaré dormir otro poco, pero sólo hasta la hora de la cena.

El Nara asintió, deseando creer que esa convivencia, era como si fuesen ya una familia del todo.

000

Naruto le sonrió a la que aún era su esposa, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar lo que el mismo había dejado ir por sus miedos y agradecía que Hinata no fuese un contratiempo; pues si se era sincero, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie y era nadie, se interpusiera entre los Uchiha y él.

–Su padre y yo debemos decirles algo… –inició la Hyūga.

Las explicaciones sencillas para que fuesen comprendidas por el par de infantes, se dieron y ahora esperaban las reacciones de estos, más que nada del rubito que era el mayor y comprendía, más las cosas.

Boruto aún estaba abrazado a sus piernas intentando comprender que aquel _shinobi_ que muchas veces detestó por ser _tan perfecto,_ era su hermano.

–¿Realmente es….tu hijo?

–Lo es. –aseguró Naruto y se sintió tan poderoso al decirlo en voz alta.

Boruto miró de soslayo a su madre y vio el rastro de lágrimas en esta.

–Y eso en que cambia… si quiere verlo no hay problema, pero no creo que tengamos que…

El rubio _Hokage_ paró la verborrea del menor.

–Yo… amo a Sasuke y a Menma, no puedo seguir...

–¡¿Y mamá?! –exclamó el rubito.

Hinata habló serenamente buscando como explicar lo que a ella la hacía avergonzarse.

–Boruto, tu padre…. Se casó conmigo porque mi padre y clan consideraron que una promesa que hizo a mi difunto primo se cumplía de ese modo y le advirtieron _que si deseaba ser Hokage debía… tener una familia normal_.

El pequeño miró a la Hyūga y negó, pues no era tonto y sabía lo que eso significaba, los Hyūga obligaron a su padre a casarse con su madre, más ¿Y ella?

–¿Y tú? ¿No hiciste nada?

Hinata se armó de valor y enfrentó a los que consideraba eran su peor juez… su hijo.

–Yo acepté, porque… me convenía.

Boruto se sintió morir, pues todo su familia era solo algo que los otros había planeado como una obra de teatro y la verdad cruda y real lo dejó al borde de las lágrimas, al darse cuenta que se podía decir, le había robado a su padre a Menma… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Naruto corrió hasta él abrazándolo y consolándolo:

–Lo siento hijo.

–No… yo lo siento… He tratado tan mal, a Menma… al que es o pudo ser mí... _aniki_ , que seguramente me odiara.

Murmuro el pequeño, mordiéndose los labios.

–No llores mi niño, los menos culpables son ustedes y yo sé que no pequeño, él no te odia, solo deben conocerse y saber más del otro. –opinó el rubio

Hinata observaba la escena en silencio, era una _kunoichi_ fuerte, seguro que podría salir adelante por sus hijos. Era hora de vivir por sus propios medios como adulto; por ella y no por las expectativas de su clan o padre… o sus infantiles anhelos. Ya había hecho mucho daño y lo peor de todo… a quienes amaba.

Himawari era muy pequeña y no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía, sin embargo se unió al abrazo de Naruto a Boruto.

000

La noche estaba avanzando y Gaara fue a recostar a Shikadai. Shikamaru miró la sala y se preguntó cómo haría para que el pelirrojo no le echara...

Gaara regresó y al ver aún al Nara ahí, suspiró:

–Kankurō y mi gente llegan esta noche. No creo que verte a aquí sea de su agrado.

–Muy cierto, nunca me estimó mucho.

–No aceptaba mis... gustos, más estuvo conmigo cuando sufrí está pérdida y poco a poco comprendió.

–Vaya... ¿Me odia?

El de ojos claros se encogió de hombros, al contestar:

–Un poco.

–Ya. Puedo esperar a que descansen está noche y mañana hablaré con él. También debo ver lo de Temari... piénsalo y si cambias de opinión acerca de su encarcelamiento, me avisas.

–¿Tanto te importa? –preguntó algo molesto Gaara.

Shikamaru negó vehementemente.

–Me importas tú, que al hacerle eso a alguien de tu familia te traiga molestias, no quiero que nada te afecte.

El Sabaku no, asintió:

–Lo pensaré, si le afecta a mi hijo la decisión, púes fue él quien tuvo que soportar su indiferencia.

El Nara estuvo de acuerdo y muy convencido se dirigió a la puerta, esperando _una invitación_ del pelirrojo, más como esta no llegó, al arribar a la puerta de entrada, se giró hacia Gaara...

–Me voy a sentir sólo sin Shikadai...

–¿Estás utilizando a nuestro hijo para quedarte a dormir? –El _kazekage_ sonrió esperando la respuesta, pero la cara de Shikamaru se lo confirmó, el moreno no quería dejarlos solos.

–Permítame eso Lord _Kazekage_ , he pasado demasiadas semanas lejos de mi familia, que aunque sea unas horas, juntos, serán una gloria.

–Vaya que eres romántico cuando te lo propones –rió muy suave el de ojos verdes, acercándose al Nara, dándole un beso en la frente a este– quédate, pero te irás antes de que Kankurō llegue.

–Lo prometo.

Shikamaru estaba exultante de felicidad. Gaara no pensó mucho en que dirían, si alguien notaba al Nara con ellos. Ya no le interesaba la opinión de la gente.

000

En casa de los _aún_ , Uzumaki Hyūga, el rubio menor no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la cama, aun pensando en lo que Menma pensaba de ellos; según comprendía, su papá iba a hacer una familia con él y su padre, más eso no se dio por la presión de la gente y fue ahí donde su mamá intervino, y no es que la culpara, pero si hubiese deseado que el amor entre sus padres no sólo fuera un mentira o chantaje.

000

Las puertas de Konoha se abrieron para que el grupo de _shinobis_ de Suna entrarán, Kankurō notó la hora y vio que habían hecho buen tiempo y llegaron antes.

–Creí que Gaara ya estaría aquí –murmuró Kankurō, observando la entrada vacía, retiró a la escolta y con pasos lentos se dirigió a la posada que su hermano ocupaba en sus visitas.

000

Shikamaru no podía ocultar su felicidad, la estampa que observó al despertar le alegró el corazón, su hijo siendo abrazado por su gestante, durmiendo tranquilamente.

–Te conquistare –susurró, acariciando los cabellos rojizos de aquel lord que le robó el sueño por muchos años.

Demasiado ensimismado en admirar a su familia, Shikamaru no notó a quien entraba...

–¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

Shikamaru brincó del susto, más no fue el único, Shikadai despertó asustado y con eso el _chakra_ del _Ichibi_ protegiéndolo.

Gaara se levantó y al ver quién era el recién llegado, su ceño se frunció. Estaba por gritarle a su hermano, cuando se giró a tranquilizar a Shikadai; a esos intentos se le unió Shikamaru.

–Tranquilo bebé. –calmó Gaara tomando al pequeño en brazos, acariciando las hebras negras, ya que el menor estaba adormilado y el susto no pudo evitarse.

El _Ichibi_ sintiendo la intranquilidad del _cachorro_ , también estaba molesto porque despertaron a este de mala manera.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –repitió el marionetista sin bajar mucho la voz, sin dejar de ver a Shikamaru. El rostro de Kankurō de muy mal talante y con el rencor grabado en sus pupilas.

–Kankurō baja la voz. –siseó Gaara, la prioridad era su hijo, quien no estaba acostumbrado a que el _chakra_ de Shukaku saliera de él y se sentía más que incómodo y desorientado– No estás ayudando con tus gritos.

Shikadai se sentía extraño, como si estuviera entre sueños, más algo le molestaba y eso era un aura enojada. El latido del corazón de su gestante lo estaba calmando, sin embargo echó de menos la serenidad de...

–Padre...

Shikamaru se acercó a Gaara y abarcó al pelirrojo y al niño entre su brazos, dejando que le flujo de su _chakra_ saliera y los envolviera como una capa de serenidad.

000

Naruto vio la luna brillando e iluminando Konoha y sintiéndose libre, se le ocurrió salir a dar un paseo, a su lugar favorito, las montañas de los _Hokages_. Subió a la cima y ahí se sentó mirando la aldea.

– _Oba-chan_ no estará feliz de saber que le oculté todo...

–No, no lo estará, pero sabe siempre serás un _dobe_ , te perdonará.

Sasuke llegaba para sentarse a lado del rubio.

–¿Que, me sigues?

–No, sólo es coincidencia.

Naruto vio con suspicacia al moreno. Más lo pensó y se dijo que tenía suerte y la iba a aprovechar.

–Yo creo, que eres un acosador, pero te lo perdono… ¡porque estás muy bueno, _ttebayo_!

–¡ _Dobe_!

Chilló _indignado_ el Uchiha, el _jinchūriki_ se rió divertido y _por casualidad_ se acercó un poco más a su acompañante.

–¿Recuerdas cuando veíamos está misma luna por los bosques antes de que Menma naciera? –preguntó el moreno observando el cielo.

–Sí, escondidos cenando entre los bosques, un poco huraño el asunto… como todo lo tuyo –masculló el rubio con una sonrisa que le costó un _cariñoso_ golpe del vengador.

–Claro, debía cuidarme, pues he tenido un acosador…, desde mi infancia, que no dudó en ir por mí.

–Fui por ti hasta al fin del mundo y lo volvería hacer para recuperarte –El rubio agarró los dedos de Sasuke.

–Esta vez no la tendrás tan fácil.

–Lo sé, pero verás que volveremos a hacer una familia, con mis hijos y tú hija.

–Y nuestro hijo Menma… pensándolo bien, tienes mucho que ganarte.

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente.

–¿Cuando me he dado por vencido?

Sasuke no pudo refutarle eso a Naruto. Y levantándose, se encaminaron para bajar a la aldea.

Los dos siguieron caminando hacia el barrio donde residía el rubio.

–Ya pensaste en los Hyūga o como siempre actúas y luego piensas… –dijo el moreno.

–…

–Ya veo. ¿Sabes qué?

–¿Qué?

–Lo siento por la aldea o por el _Hogake_ , pero el Uchiha que estaba con sentido de culpa y que aceptó esas decisiones del pasado… ya no existe y esta vez sí se oponen… conocerán al que llamaron _Vengador_.

– _Teme_ … –susurró Naruto, pues solo el Uchiha para hacer esas declaraciones de amor y solo él para comprenderlas y amarlas.

–…

–Bueno, yo tampoco dejare que me separen de ustedes de nuevo. –afirmó el rubio.

–¿La luna y el sol juntos? –rememoró el de _Rinnegan_.

–Siempre.

–… Aunque hubo rumores de que alguien era la luna en vez de…

–No hagas caso a rumores tontos, _teme_. –masculló Naruto.

Cortó el _Hokage_ y mejor se acercó más al Uchiha, ahora que este no se hacia el huraño.

…

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por comentar. ¡Un abrazote de parte de Pitiizz y mío!

Alba marina, Hikari-Riza-chan, Karolita –Muchas gracias y ya vimos un poco de eso–, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Rin SN, jennitanime, sakura1402, kane-noona y Moon-9215.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

 **Capítulo VII**

Shikadai se calmó después de sentir las caricias confortantes de sus padres y Kankurō aún furioso tuvo que salir de la habitación para esperar al Nara.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, púes Shikamaru salió poco después y lo encaró.

–Terminaremos con la farsa.

Kankurō tomó del chaleco al _Jōnin_ y lo estampó en la pared.

–¡¿Te cansaste de jugar con mis dos hermanos?!

Shikamaru dejó que el marionetista hiciera, púes lo consideraba en todo su derecho.

–Me equivoqué, y no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento. Nunca debí alejarlo –susurró el consejero del _Hokage_ , aún aprisionado entre la pared

–Sí, pero lo hiciste, ¿sabes lo que era escuchar a Gaara en las noches? ¿Que llamará entre sueños a Shikadai? Verlo romperse cada día que pasaba lejos de ustedes. –El de maquillaje estaba furiosos– ¡Sí los vuelves a separar!… está vez te mató.

–No cometeré ese error, sería mi muerte y no por tu amenazas, sino porque Gaara y Shikadai son mi todo.

Kankurō sintió la verdad plasmada en esa frase y claudicó:

–Que sea tu palabra. Suerte en reconquistarlo… Y por cierto si lo logras no seas el flojo de siempre... quiero más sobrinos.

Shikamaru se acomodó el chaleco y estaba por dejar las cosas así, sin embargo no quería empezar mal y antes de que Kankurō se retirará a descansar, le detuvo.

–Kankurō. Temari no se lo tomó a bien...

El Nara relató lo que había pasado en su casa. Kankurō se dejó caer en un sillón y suspiró abatido.

–Debí imponerme, ella no actuó lealmente y yo no insistí en detenerla, más era difícil escoger entre mis hermanos. Pero cuando vi a Gaara deshecho sin su hijo y... sin ti; supe que erré.

Shikamaru imitó a su cuñado y se sentó.

–Fueron las circunstancias las que te colocaron en una disyuntiva.

El _shinobi_ de Suna rió irónico.

–Este viaje era el decisivo, estaba dispuesto a golpearte hasta que dijeras la verdad sobre Shikadai.

–Y no me hubiese defendido.

Con ese par ya conversando serenos. Gaara se asomó por el pasillo, pues había escuchado toda la plática.

–Espero que mi hijo no herede lo pasivo de Shikamaru o lo violento de ti, Kankurō.

Los aludidos se sonrojaron, mas no pudieron refutar eso.

–Aunque con Shukaku dentro de él, sea un poco perezoso. –opinó el de maquillaje.

–Eso es herencia de los Nara. –Gaara rió suavemente, haciendo que las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron aún más.

–Mañana debo salir a la reunión, más Shikadai no puede quedarse sólo ¿es molestia que lo cuides un rato? Seguramente estará hablando con Shukaku. –preguntó el kazekage a su hermano.

–Así que el _bijū_ se _encariño_. –opinó Kankurō.

–Mientras no le enseñe a beber. –bromeó el pelirrojo.

Shikamaru creyó pertinente aprovechar esa oportunidad y…

–Puedo dormir esta noche aquí y yo te acompañaré a la reunión –aseguró el Nara.

–¡Oye no seas abusivo! –exclamó indignado Kankurō.

–Por supuesto sería en otra habitación –concluyó Shikamaru para que no hubiese malos entendidos.

Los Sabaku no aceptaron, algo reacios. Todos se fueron a descansar un par de horas.

000

En otra parte de la ciudad, Naruto llegaba de madrugada a su casa..., acompañado de Sasuke. El moreno esperó a que el _Hogake_ abriera la puerta de su casa.

–Sasuke…

–¿Si?

–Quiero que estés en la reunión.

–¿Por qué?

–Voy a sincerarme con los _Kages_. Debo saber cuál es su opinión y estar listos por si hay represalias.

Sasuke intentó calmar las dudas del rubio:

–Pues con el _Kazekage_ sincerándose también, no creo que haya molestia. Y los otros líderes son jóvenes, su mente no debe ser tan cerrada.

Naruto deseó que el Uchiha tuviese razón.

–Y bueno… Ya que las _visitas_ no se quedarán largo tiempo... te invito a comer.

–No lo sé, no quiero comer ramen.

–¡Oye!

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Ya sabes cocinar?

–No... Bueno... ¡Sólo acepta, _ttebayo_!

El Uchiha sonrió de lado.

–Bien.

El rubio miró hacia todos lados y tomando desprevenido al moreno, lo jaló hacia él –afortunadamente estaban igualados en altura– y lo besó.

Sasuke al sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos, no evito corresponder, años habían pasado desde que los sintiera. Con su único brazo atrajo al rubio más cerca, para sentir su cuerpo; su mano rodeó la cintura del _Hokage_ y este no se resistió.

Naruto se sorprendió al sentir al Uchiha corresponder con ese ímpetu, los besos. Cuantas noches añoró estar en sus brazos, cuantas lagrimas derramó por saberse merecedor del desprecio del Uchiha, sin embargo ahora, al sentir como lo atraía hacia él, supo que no era el único que extrañó y anhelo ese contacto.

Ambos se debían el ser felices y luchar por eso, pero sobre todo por que Menma fuese reconocido como lo que era, su hijo… el de ambos.

Instantes después se separaron y los dos tenían las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

–Creo que es mejor que entre- –murmuro el _Hokage_.

–¿Tienes miedo de que alguien nos vea?

–No, por el contrario no quiero que nada de lo que sucede entre nosotros sea a escondidas.

–¡¿Nada?! –bromeó el pelinegro.

–Sabes a que me refiero. –masculló el de bigotitos aun sonrojado.

Sasuke asintió, pues lo que el de ojos azules deseaba era no tener en secreto a su familia, no más.

–¿Esa es una proposición? –Preguntó el Uchiha– porque lo estoy pensando.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente.

–Por mí no quedaría, pero cierto _teme_ se he puesto quisquilloso sobre eso de que lo conquisten antes de casarse.

–Sabes que con ganarte a Menma ya me tenías en la bolsa.

Naruto abrazó la cintura del moreno sintiéndose temeroso.

–Dime que es cierto, que me has perdonado.

Sasuke imitó al otro y dijo.

–Han sido años en los que te vi sufrir y dejar de reír, no tengo ganas de seguir negando lo que pasa entre los dos.

El _Nanadaime_ miró al pelinegro.

–Entonces vayamos a un lugar privado.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos impresionado y por un momento no supo que decir, pues esa reacción era como las que Naruto tenía antes de ser… ese hombre adulto demasiado serio para su propio bien.

Esa fue la última frase que se dijo antes de que la pareja desapareciera en una bola de humo.

Arribaron a una pequeña cabaña y ahí el Uchiha prendió la chimenea con un _Katon_ en lo que el rubio miraba el lugar. Constaba de un _futón_ , un pequeño mueble, la chimenea, y una puerta que llevaba al baño.

Sasuke, anduvo hasta el rubio curioso y lo abrazó por la espalda; empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras su mano recorría el cuerpo de este.

Las ropas fueron retiradas con parsimonia, pues los varones deseaban recordar cada porción de epidermis que alguna vez tuvieron, cuantas veces desearon.

Primero –desnudos– se hincaron e iluminados por el fuego se observaron. Ya no eran los jovencitos de antaño, mas ahora con la madurez de su lado, tenían mucho por lo que agradecer esa oportunidad.

De las miradas siguieron las manos recorriendo al otro, recostándose para estar más cómodos.

Las frases amorosas y los susurros de perdón fueron la sinfonía que acompañó a esa entrega anhelada.

000

La reunión de _Kages_ iba a empezar con esa reunión, tan sólo faltaba cierto pelirrojo de Suna.

Shikamaru le había acompañado todo el trayecto, Gaara no evitó recordar los paseos que daban tomados de las manos en las calles de la aldea de la arena.

Con eso en mente, el de ojos verdes dejó salir sus verederos sentimientos:

–Sí. Me gustaría el darnos otra oportunidad.

–¡¿De verdad?! –exclamó ilusionado el pelinegro.

–Sí, después de todo… no te he dejado de amar, –El pelirrojo le sonrió al moreno, como no lo había hecho en años– pero te quiero en Suna conmigo, sin distancias, ni excusas.

–Sin distancia –aceptó el moreno tomando los dedos del más joven entre los de él, así caminaron hasta llegar al edificio. En la puerta de la sal se soltaron sin embargo eso no significaba algo malo.

En el lugar de la reunión, ni uno de los presentes dijo nada al respecto de verlos entrar, más el rubio de Konoha sonrió cómplice.

Los otros _Kages_ no consideraron que era sospechoso que el _Kazekage_ llegará con escolta de Konoha.

Aprovechando ese momento Naruto miró de soslayo a su escolta –Sasuke.

El rubio _Nanadaime_ , tomó la palabra.

–Ya estamos todos, iniciamos. Antes de pasar al asunto que nos atañe, debo confesar algo de mi vida

El _Kage_ de _Kumogakure,_ Darui, comentó.

–Si no atañe a las aldeas, no veo porque inmiscuirnos en su vida.

El _Nanadaime_ comprendió y agradeció, sin embargo continuó:

–El que afecte o no, depende de ustedes...

Naruto relató los hechos y al concluir, esperó las reacciones.

Gaara fue el primero en opinar.

–En lo personal sería hipócrita cuestionarle, pues mi situación no es muy diferente.

Los demás _Kages_ se miraron en silencio; aún sin comprender a que se refería el de Suna. A lo cual Gaara, acotó:

–Shikadai Nara es mi hijo –afirmó, esperando las reacciones, al no haberlas continuó–, pero por miedo a las represalias en su contra, no lo acepté. Viví una farsa por seis años y preferí dejárselo a su padre –Shikamaru se mantenía en silencio detrás de su pareja.

Sasuke sin dejar de escrutar las reacciones de los presentes, se permitió sonreír internamente por ese par; pues les veía un buen futuro juntos, si se apoyaban de ese modo.

Los murmullos se oyeron en la sala de juntas. Más el _Raikage_ intervino:

–¿Miedo a cuales represalias?

El rubio _Hokage,_ tomó esa pregunta personal y respondió:

–La gente, nuestra gente está acostumbrada a los convencionalismos y la unión de dos varones, y más si uno de ellos es _jinchūriki_ y que hayan tenido descendencia; eran motivos suficientes para temer por nuestros hijos...

El _Mizukage_ Chōjūrō, se acomodó los anteojos y se cruzó de brazos:

–Eso si es algo inesperado..., permítanme preguntar, ¿quiénes son los otros padres?

El _Raikage_ hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, apoyando esa pregunta; considerando esa información valiosa.

Naruto miró al Uchiha y este se colocó a su lado.

Las miradas de _Las sombras,_ se posaron en ellos.

El turno fue de Shikamaru, imitando al Uchiha.

El silencio reinó en el lugar y solo fue roto por la _Tsuchikage_ :

–Si bien como dijo el _Raikage_ no nos concierne su vida..., me temo que nos gana la curiosidad y no voy a negar la preocupación... ¿Sus hijos son...?

Sasuke pidió permiso con los ojos al rubio, para responder y este accedió;

–Menma nuestro hijo, es ya _Jōnin_ tiene doce años...

Shikamaru comprendió que sólo dirían una parte de lo que eran sus retoños y agregó.

–Shikadai es el nuestro, está en la Academia tiene siete años.

–Bueno al final ustedes saben lo que hacen en su vida personal –murmuró el _Mizukage_.

Y como los otros solo asintieron, se consideró esa observación como respuesta de todos los presentes. Tanto Gaara como Naruto sonrieron al parecer los otros _Kages_ estaban de acuerdo.

Cuando la reunión término horas después, Shikamaru antes de salir, agarró al rubio del brazo.

–Naruto me temo que tendrás que conseguirte otro concejero.

El _Hokage_ rió divertido:

–Me lo imaginé. Solo te pido una cosa…, hazlo muy feliz.

Shikamaru sonrió en respuesta; tenía en mente conquistar de nuevo al pelirrojo.

000

Un poco pasado el mediodía, Shikadai despertó, había tenido un buen sueño y esperaba que el viaje de regreso a su casa fuera beneficioso; quería pasar tiempo con su familia.

000

Con los _Kages_ fuera de la torre, el _Nanadaime_ se encaminó hasta su oficina, por supuesto seguido de Sasuke, lo que le dio una idea y comentó:

–Me quedé sin concejero.

–¿Si?

–Si.

–Oh.

– ¿Tienes que seguir viajando?

–Puede que si…

El moreno no respondió. Naruto masculló.

–Ni como ayudar a este _teme_.

El poseedor del _Sharingan_ rió de lado.

-Si seré tu concejero, _dobe_.

El de marquitas sonrió zorrunamente y cruzó los brazos detrás de la nuca, se sentía muy feliz. Y la sonrisa de Naruto se extendió al ver que cierto _Jōnin,_ llegaba.

Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó efusivo. El pobre Menma se sentía asfixiado, pero Sasuke le guiñó un ojo y el moreno menor dejó que su rubio papá le tronara todos los huesos - _abrazara_ \- , resignado.

Al soltarlo, el rubio agarró de los hombros a Menma y lo llevó a la oficina.

Ya dentro, los tres _shinobis_ , se pusieron de acuerdo para que la parte de Kurama que moraba en Menma no saliera ni se notara, en lo que estaban de visita los _Kages_. No querían preguntas incomodas o hasta suspicacias.

Que lo de cómo _era realmente_ Menma, solo los muy cercanos lo sabían.

…

Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguir el fic.

Alba marina, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, kane-noona, jennitanime y sakura1402.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Aun después de años sin estar bajo su techo y órdenes; a Hinata le costaba trabajo ir contra las ordenes de su padre. Por eso esa mañana en cuanto Naruto salió a sus labores, Boruto a la academia. Ella agarró a Himawari y se encamino al barrio Hyūga a poner al tanto de _ese trato_ había llegado a su fin y que Naruto se separaría de ella.

Todos los intereses que el clan o Hizashi tenía con ese arregló, concluirá y no sólo eso sino que conociendo a los Uchiha –o al último de ellos– no estaría tranquilo si por alguna razón sentía amenaza a su familia y por supuesto eso incluía a Naruto.

La de cabello azul, arribó a su antiguo hogar y entró en este, esperando que su padre la recibiera después de atender algunos asuntos.

Hinata se sentó y esperó por su padre. Himawari aprovechó y salió a jugar en el pequeño estanque.

Hiashi llegó al salón y para fortuna de la mujer, lo hizo solo.

Después de los respectivos saludos. La pregunta de rigor no se hizo esperar:

–Es bueno que me visites.

–Padre… no es una visita social...

–¿Y bien?

La mujer se armó de valor y comenzó su relato y el motivo de su estancia ahí…

Hiashi no interrumpió a su hija en ningún momento, sabedor que a esta le costó trabajo relatar todo sin que su timidez se interpusiera. Era hora de responder…

–No es ni remotamente aceptable que de buenas a primeras él tome esa decisión. Ya no es solo lo que desea o quiere.

–Pero nosotros…

–No hija. No niego que esa unión nos benefició por la fama de Naruto como héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja…

–No solo fue él.

–No soy ajeno a ello; sin embargo _el otro_ … hasta antes de esa batalla se consideraba un traidor.

–…

 _Convenientemente_ al líder del clan Hyūga _se le olvidó_ que sin ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha, probablemente esa victoria contra Madara y Kaguya no hubiese sido posible.*

–Naruto tiene obligaciones contigo y sus hijos…

–Y las tiene aún más con Menma.

–¡Oh por _Kami_! ¡Eso en sí, incluso suena como una aberración!

–Como sea padre, es la verdad.

Hiashi agitó la mano en signo de negación.

–No permitiré que mis nietos o tú, pierdan lo que por derecho les corresponde. No sostuve aquella farsa, basándome en _ese golpe de suerte,_ que tu hija mía, aprovechaste bien.

El rubor cubrió la faz de la Hyūga.

–¿Ya te avergüenza? –preguntó el mayor.

–Con los años no solo se madura padre, también se reconoce nuestro hierros y las consecuencias de nuestro egoísmo.

–Ciertamente, pero ahora esta separación no solo te afecta a ti. El honor de nuestro clan quedara en entredicho.

–No puedo negarme.

–Puedes, por el bien de mis nietos. Yo no te retirare el apoyo.

Hinata cedió; creyendo que esa montaña de mentiras se merecía que la enfrentara y que no saliera fácilmente. Sin embargo deseaba que sus hijos no sufrieran… más por ello.

–Le mandare un mensaje para que venga – aseguró Hiashi– es mejor hablar de esto de inmediato.

000

En la casa que el _kazekage_ y familia ocupaban; Kankurō estaba almorzando y vio salir a su sobrino, aun tallándose los ojos.

El marionetista pensó que contra la genética no había nada que hacer y es que Shikadai no notó que ya no era hora para aún ir espabilándose.

–¡Tío!

–Hola dormilón.

El niño se rió _avergonzado_ , pero no fue por mucho tiempo, pues...

–¡Conocí a la abuela!

–¿En serio pequeño? –preguntó interesado y muy curioso Kankurō, revolviendo los cabellos ébano del niño– ¿Cómo es eso? si ella…

–Oh… lo sé, mas ella _estaba_ con Shukaku dentro… Me dijo que debo ayudar a mis papás, y aprender a convivir con Shukaku y manejar su fuerza.

–Sí, bueno ese _bijū_ es un querendón aunque no lo acepte, sólo no dejes que te enseñe sus vicios. –El niño asintió sin comprender mucho– Tus padres no deben de tardar, después nos iremos a Suna, pequeño.

Shikadai se puso un dedo en la boca en gesto de pensar y comentó:

–Estoy emocionado por ir a Suna, pero... voy a extrañar a mis amigos, además no les he contado las nuevas noticias –Shikadai vio a Kankurō– ¿Tú si sabes que soy _jinchūriki_ , verdad?

El _shinobi_ se rió con ganas.

–Afortunadamente lo sé, sino hubieses metido la pata al contarme todo esto.

–¡Tío!

Kankurō jaló a su sobrino para abrazarlo.

–Tenemos un poco de tiempo, te llevo a la academia, antes de que vengan... mejor aún dejémosles un mensaje; después de todo deben avisar que te mudaras.

El infante estuvo de acuerdo. Almorzó veloz y se alistó para salir.

000

El rubio _Hokage_ , debía ir al barrio Hyūga a ver, como me había ido a Hinata al confesarse con su padre. Y es que el mensaje antes recibido de su aun suegro, no le daba buena espina.

Los dos Uchiha y el Uzumaki salieron de la torre; Sasuke acompañaría al rubio y como favor especial, Menma iría por Boruto quedándose con él, en lo que sus padres se desocupaban.

Menma suspiró resignado, en verdad su papá era algo obvio al desear que sus hermanos y él, se acercaran.

Su padre siempre le decía que había heredado el carácter del rubio, sin embargo su mente era la analítica de los Uchiha y se dijo que como buen _aniki_ debía ser el que diera el ejemplo.

Menma se despidió de sus padres y corrió por las calles hasta el colegio. Ahí se subió a un árbol y esperó.

000

Boruto veía hacia el exterior; aún estaba nervioso, porque que, el genio Uchiha fuera su hermano. Ahora ¿qué le diría? Se había portado horrible. Y es que a pesar de que le habían explicado y comprendía… aún se sentía celoso de Menma; este sin lugar a dudas fue nacido por el verdadero amor de sus padres y solo su existencia ya se consideraba algo asombroso; pues nació por la inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad de Naruto… su padre.

El joven rubio dejó de lado esos pensamientos profundos y suspiró observando, el lugar vacío de Shikadai, _seguro ese vago se había quedado dormido de nuevo_.

Las horas pasaron y para la salida de la academia. Boruto se sintió más que _shokeado._ Pues al salir del salón, observó a cierto _Jōnin_ parado en el tronco de un árbol en la entrada de la Academia.

El rubito caminó lentamente para no acelerar ese encuentro, y poner en orden la oleada de pensamientos que lo inundaron al ver a Menma.

Una idea esperanzadora lo calmó instantáneamente… También cabía la posibilidad de que no lo esperara a él, pues Sarada... _Oh esperen ella no había ido tampoco ese día._ pensó el niño _._

Al llegar por fin cerca del árbol...

–¡Hey! –llamó el adolecente pelinegro, al niño rubio.

Boruto no pudo engañarse más, Menma iba por él.

–Hola –respondió en voz baja creyendo que el mayor iría a reclamarle su actitud.

Menma que no era un genio en balde; se rió divertido al verlo de ese modo y calmó al menor.

–Boruto vine por ti.

–…

Menma consideró la posibilidad de que no solo en lo físico ese niño se pareciera a… su papá.

–Ven. Vamos a comer ramen, te invitó.

El brillo en los ojos de Boruto le dijo que no erró.

000

El _Kazekage_ visitó el hospital de Konoha; para ver los adelantos de ciertos _sannin_ que aun viéndose feo entre ellos, lograron colaborar para hacer grandes descubrimientos en el ramo de los trasplantes.

Shikamaru acompañaba a Gaara, más optó por dejar que este hiciera las preguntas, ¿el motivo...?

–¡Cállate vieja, eso no va de ese modo! –exclamó Orochimaru.

–¡¿A quién le dices vieja?!... ¡Mami! –se burló Tsunade.

Gaara rodó los ojos al escuchar esos _insultos;_ esos _sennin_ eran incorregibles.

El Nara notó la pequeña marioneta de un can, que atravesó el pasillo en su dirección, esta entregó un mensaje y desapareció.

Kankurō llevaría a Shikadai con sus amigos. Ya irían ellos en cuanto salieran de ahí.

000

Por las calles cerca de la Academia. Kankurō llevaba de la mano a Shikadai y este informó:

–Ya llegamos.

000

Boruto al recibir esa invitación del mayor, asintió sin poder articular palabra. Menma sonrió de lado y saltó para caer junto al rubio.

Ambos se encaminaron rumbo a la calle de restaurantes...

–¡Boruto!

Shikadai a lado de su tío, llegaba y llamó agitando la mano.

El rubio negó pensando, _ese flojo sí que no cambiaba, mira que llegar a la academia a la salida._

Shikadai sonrió al ver al _Jōnin_ de cabellos negros junto a Boruto. Menma le había ayudado a que su familia estuviera libre de lazos de mentiras y deseó lo mismo para él.

–Eso de llegar tan tarde es herencia de los Nara –comentó el adolecente, haciendo que Shikadai se sonrojara.

–Sí, bueno es que me dormí muy tarde, –aseguró el niño de coleta y se alzó de hombros–, pero voy a llegar hablar con mis amigos. Ya que vas con Boruto… ¿podrías…?

El joven Uchiha comprendió:

–Si yo le contare.

–Gracias.

El niño se despidió de los dos, entrando al aula. Kankurō imitó a su sobrino y le siguió.

Boruto y Menma retomaron su camino hacia el puesto de Ramen, el menor seguía un tanto nervioso.

000

Shikadai y Kankurō entraron al pasillo de la entrada y el menor llamó a sus amigos.

000

Boruto y Menma llegaron al –aún de pie– Ichiraku; ahí la misma Ayame fue a atenderlos. El Uchiha recargó la cabeza en su brazo y se giró hacia Boruto.

–¿Que sucede? No creí que fueses tímido, por lo menos de lejos no te vi de ese modo.

El rubio negó y suspiró mordiéndose los labios.

El Uchiha se removió inquieto y preguntó:

–¿Ya sabes la verdad...?

Boruto movió la cabeza como asentimiento.

–¿Te molesta? ¿O… me odias? –cuestionó el moreno.

–¡No!

Se apresuró a responder el de ojos azules, muy temeroso de que el mayor pensara eso de él.

Menma lo tranquilizó.

–Eso me parece muy bien. Y bien, entonces ¿por qué lo serio?

Boruto se armó de valor.

–Es que... ¿no te desagrado?

–...No.

–Pero si siempre fui un idiota contigo.

Menma se rió divertido, al contestar. Que mejor romper el hielo entre ellos, con una historia de dos hermanos, más que conocida...

–Supongo que te sientes como mi padre con su _aniki_.

–¿Como?

–Te contaré su historia...

Menma relató como Sasuke admiraba, pero a la vez deseaba sobrepasar a Itachi...

De ese modo Boruto supo que Menma era su _aniki_ , el que conviviría con él, entrenaría y sería su mejor amigo o su meta a vencer.

Muy cerca, mirando como esos dos conversaban ya sin impedimentos. Naruto sonreía feliz.

–Si no fueses el _Nanadaime_ ya te hubiesen arrestado por acosador.

–¡ _Teme_!... ¡No soy un acosador! –El poseedor del _Sharingan_ arqueó una ceja– Sólo estoy viendo a mis niños.

Se justificó el rubio. Y Sasuke se dejó de burlar, mirando lo mismo que su pareja... Si, sus hijos estaban conviviendo y era una sensación maravillosa. Y él protegería eso sobre quien fuese.

–Ya los vimos. Debo ir al barrio Hyūga… –dijo Naruto.

–Oh si, vamos.

–¿Vas…? Claro.

Terminó el _Hokage_. Ambos caminaron lentamente por las calles.

…

*Ya saben, me confieso culpable de mi admiración por el clan Uchiha, pero sobre todo por Sasukito.

Muchas gracias de parte de Pitiizz y de parte mía.

sakura1402, kane-noona, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, jennitanime, Moon-9215 e Isu –Muchas gracias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

En las escaleras de salida del Hospital; Shikamaru le entregó una pastilla al pelirrojo, pues _el conversar_ con los _sannin_ le había provocado jaqueca.

–Creo que estos dos no dejaran de pelear pronto, ¿te importaría sí regresamos? Quisiera conversar contigo.

El Nara asintió esperanzado a que lo que le fuera a decir el pelirrojo, fuese bueno. El ex-consejero del _Hokage_ y el _Kazekage_ se dirigieron a los bosques, que resguardaba el clan Nara.

Llegaron a este y en un claro muy tranquilo, se sentaron.

–Shikamaru, ¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

–Cómo olvidarlo, fue meses después de que la guerra terminara.

–Claro. Después de todo no lo creí, pues que yo fuese el _Kazekage_ y aparte un varón no era ni remotamente posible que tú te me insinuaras; lo amable de tu parte no lo justifique a un interés amoroso.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros:

–Hombre o mujer, no tuvo nada que ver, me gustaste por ser... tú, simplemente.

Gaara estuvo de acuerdo, ambos sabían que la atracción que sintieron, nació sin importar su género.

El _Kazekage_ se recostó en el tronco, observando las nubes del cielo.

–Aunque debo de aceptar, que te hice batallar para conquistarme, se me hacía extraño creer que a ti –le sonrió al Nara– te pudiera gustar.

Shikamaru imitó a Gaara, sentándose a su lado tomando los dedos de este, entre los suyos.

–Sí, cuando te lo dije, estuviste a punto de matarme con tu arena.

–Se me hacía imposible creer que algún varón pudiera interesarse en mí.

–Aún lo hago Gaara, aún me encantas.

Vamos que el Nara era lento, más sólo para ciertas cosas y esas no incluían a Gaara. Y el beso que siguió a esa confesión y aceptación, fue más que una muestra de ello.

Al concluir ese gesto, los dos se separaron sin soltar al otro

–¿Puedo tomar eso como un _acepto_? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–Puedes tomarlo como, un aún no te perdono, pero no me negaré al _contacto_.

Aseguró Gaara con la sinceridad que le caracterizaba.

000

El grupo de amiguitos de Shikadai, lo vieron entrar y se rieron divertidos, exclamando:

–¡Eso si fue un récord de tardanza!

Shikadai agitó la mano quitándole importancia al hecho y claro, agregando:

–Vine a despedirme.

Los murmullos sorprendidos se escucharon entre los infantes y el morenito agarró de la mano a Kankurō...

–Me mudaré a Suna con mi padre y con mi... verdadero papá... Soy como Mitsuki, ¡tengo dos papás!

El asombro se pintó en el rostro de los oyentes.

Kankurō suspiró resignado, pues si los adultos deseaban que ese secreto se descubriera poco a poco, que no contaran con la _discreción_ de Shikadai.

Los amigos de Shikadai tan sólo le sonrieron, pues siendo niños su mente no ponía trabas, imposibles o prejuicios, después de todo comprendían que este se veía de lo más feliz y eso era lo importante.

–Bien, pues te extrañáramos flojo. –dijo Chōchō.

–Espero que nos visites seguido. –aseguró Inojin.

Shikadai asintió y abrazó a sus amigos. Entre ellos Mitsuki que al escuchar la historia, deseó que su familia fuese más grande, pero suspiró abatido, pues su padre ya no estaba, para poder pedir más hermanos... Aunque no por nada Orochimaru era un _sennin_ genial, algo podría hacer.

000

En el bosque Nara. Gaara le dio una sonrisa al mayor, sin soltar los dedos de este, recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru.

–¿Sabes? Aún con todo lo que hicimos mal, no me arrepiento de haberte escogido, me regalaste un hijo que fue mi consuelo en tu ausencia y es el fruto de nuestro amor.

Era una verdad irrefutable, Shikadai era el más grande logro de ambos, y ese lazo los unía y no podían romperlo.

Gaara dio el primer paso y besó de nuevo al moreno, quien respondió atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y correspondiendo el gesto colocando más empeño en este. Cuando terminaron, Shikamaru se separó a regañadientes del pelirrojo...

–Ahora si estoy entre nubes, sin embargo, el bosque de Konoha no es lugar para... Vamos a mi casa.

El _Kazekage_ aun con las mejillas arreboladas, aceptó.

Los dos desaparecieron en una nube de humo y arribaron a la casa Nara.

Ahí siguieron los besos necesitados y con sabor a recuerdos. Pronto entre caricias terminaron desnudos y acoplándose como lo que eran... una pareja.

Los movimientos de pelvis eran suaves como las olas cubriendo la playa y es que esos dos amantes deseaban rememorar lo que siempre tendrían… ese lazo irrompible.

000

Shikadai terminó con su despedida y Kankurō al ver que su hermano y el flojo del Nara no llegaban, optó por llevar a su sobrino a dar un paseo y a comer. El tiempo que le debía a este, sin mentiras, lo compensaría poco a poco y con esos momentos conviviendo.

000

Los dos chicos que entraron al _Ichiraku_ como extraños, salieron de este como amigos, sabiendo que la sangre no puede olvidarse no obviarse.

Ya teniéndose más confianza, Boruto, preguntó:

–¿No tienes el _Sharingan_?

–¿Por qué lo crees? –dijo misterioso Menma.

–Es que tienes los ojos azules como papá. Y Sarada dijo que los Uchiha siempre tenían ojos negros por lo de la herencia del _Sharingan_.

Menma negó con una sonrisa.

–En el mundo ninja no todo lo que se cree es la verdad absoluta, si así lo fuese, no habría posibilidad de que los ninjas evolucionáramos y todos sabríamos los puntos débiles de cada _Kekkei Genkai_.

–... No lo había pensado de ese modo.

–Siempre hay que pensar en alguna sorpresa. Y pues…

Boruto miró al mayor y es que este buscaba un lugar para mostrar algo al rubito.

–Ven.

El de cabello oscuro lo guio a un callejón.

–Si tengo el _Sharingan_ , bueno… no exactamente.

–No entiendo.

Menma sonrió y dijo algo que Boruto no olvidaría jamás.

–Confió en ti.

–…

–No importa que mis ojos se vean azules. De hecho creo que ya puedo andar sin el sello...

–¿Sello?

El Uchiha asintió e hizo unos movimientos con las manos... Unos bigotitos aparecieron en sus mejillas y sus ojos… se volvieron algo violetas y con el _Rinnegan_ en ambos.

–…

Boruto se quedó sin palabras, pues había escuchado de su padre, que Sasuke Uchiha poseía el _Rinnegan_ en uno de sus ojos, pero ahí estaba Menma, con este en los dos.

–Es… es ¡Genial! –exclamó Boruto.

–De esto a nadie ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

–Si.

El rubio vio como el mayor se colocaba de nuevo el sello.

–Sin el sello nos parecemos mucho. –comentó Boruto.

–Si.

–Aunque… tú tienes tres marcas.

Menma suspiró y es que tal vez toda esa información que le estaba diciendo al menor, era demasiada. Sin embargo la mirada esperanzada y asombrada de este, lo convenció.

–Eso es porque yo soy un _jinchūriki_.

–¡¿Lo eres?!

–Si. Tengo la mitad _Yin_ del _Kyūbi no Y_ _ō_ _ko_ o la parte que se quedó en mí después de haber estado dentro de… papá.

–Oh…

Boruto sopesó la información y si antes consideraba que Menma era fuerte; al conocerlo de cerca, supo que en verdad este era un _shinobi_ muy impresionante.

–Sarada se va a enojar... ella no sabe mucho de esto.

–Entonces, será nuestro secreto –dijo orgulloso Boruto.

Los dos rieron divertidos. Poco después llegaron a la casa del rubio. Hinata salió a recibirlos. La _kunoichi_ se inclinó respetuosamente:

–Gracias por traerlo, Menma- _kun_.

El moreno respondió del mismo modo respetuoso.

–No hay de que, Hinata- _san_.

De eso Menma se retiró y la Hyūga notó como los ojos de su hijo seguían al mayor con… admiración.

Y supo que en la reunión de esa tarde de Naruto con su clan, este debía tener a sus hijos de su lado.

–¿Boruto?

–Sí, mamá.

–¿Te agradó estar con Menma- _kun_?

El rubio se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, sin embargo la mayor aseguró:

–No me molesta, ni me entristece, dime…

–Si… él es… él es ¡Genial!

Hinata sonrió con melancolía, sabedora que su hijo era muy sincero y que nadie ni su padre podría negar que Menma era hijo de esos dos fuertes _shinobis._

000

Las horas pasaron en aquel lugar donde Shikamaru y Gaara se rencontraron como pareja. El pelirrojo suspiró gimiendo el nombre del moreno tantas veces que lo había grabado en su piel. Ahora el atardecer los encontraba abrazados, desnudos dándose caricias tiernas.

–¿Ya me has perdonado Gaara?

–No, pero vas en buen camino –respondió, besando las mejillas del mayor– Aun así, quisiera que el día de mañana que partamos a Suna, tú vayas con nosotros como el padre de Shikadai.

–Nada me daría más gusto que irme de aquí con ustedes… como una familia.

–Somos una familia, vago, ahora ya estamos completos y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez la familia crezca un poco más

El Nara besó de nuevo al pelirrojo y luego le susurro:

–Me encanta estar contigo, pero Shikadai y Kankurō ya deben estar buscándonos.

–¡Es cierto!

Los dos hombres se vistieron y salieron en busca de su hijo y Kankurō; antes de que el titiritero _sospechara_ algo.

000

En la casa Uchiha; Menma le contaba a Sarada que había salido con Boruto y que este era muy simpático. Al escuchar eso, la niña frunció el ceño:

– _Aniki_ … ¿lo vas a querer más...?

El moreno negó de inmediato:

–No. Los quiero igual.

–¡¿De verdad?!

El mayor sonrió zorrunamente.

–¡Por supuesto!

Con esa respuesta la niña de cabello ébano quedó satisfecha. Pues si bien sabía que debía compartir a su amado _aniki_ , no por eso dejaba de estar celosa.

000

El rubio se acomodó la capa y esperó a que su guardaespaldas y concejero estuviese listo; pues este había enviado un halcón con un mensaje.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Naruto.

–Menma debe ir con nosotros. Ya no estoy desprevenido _dobe_ , esta vez no me tomaran con la guardia baja; me importa un demonio los recuerdo en _genjutsu_ o tristezas de cualquiera. No te dejare ir y creo que mi hijo menos.

–Nuestro hijo.

–Si. Es la costumbre de llamarlo así.

–Lo sé.

Naruto suspiró y antes de salir a ese temido encuentro, debía asegurar las cosas con el Uchiha.

–Fue mi blando corazón y la presión. Éramos jóvenes y yo un huérfano deseando tener lo que no tuve…

–Lo tenías ya, con nosotros.

–No me justifico.

–No lo hagas. Son años en que sufrimos los tres, no esperes clemencia contra los que lo provocaron.

–¿La odias? –preguntó el rubio con algo de temor, pues conocía muy bien al _Vengador_.

–No la tolero. No la he matado, por sus hijos… tus hijos.*

–¡Sasuke! –exclamó alarmado el _Nanadaime_.

El Uchiha se giró y en ese movimiento dejó ver el _Rinnegan_.

–Menma ya viene, siento su _chakra_.

Naruto suspiró de nuevo; los Uchiha… Uchiha eran. Por el cristal de la ventana –con los pies pegados en este por _chakra–_ , Menma saludaba con una sonrisa, una… muy retorcida.

Naruto se encaminó a la salida y masculló…

–Afortunadamente los _Kages_ ya se fueron…

 _La Luna_ y _el Sol,_ salieron de la torre y Menma ya los esperaba en el camino.

En cuanto el _Nanadaime_ comenzó su andar fue flanqueado por los dos Uchiha, y pesar de si, este se sintió protegido.

…

*En serio, ustedes creen que Sasuke siendo quien es, estando en esta situación hubiese sido amable… y diría: Si Hinata, pobrecita _siempre_ amaste _de lejos_ a Naruto, te mereces quedártelo… Jajajaja si como no.

Muchísimas gracias a todo por sus comentarios de parte de Pitiizz y su servidora.

Alba marina, kane-noona, Moon-9215, sakura1402 y jennitanime.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

El barrio Hyūga no había cambiado mucho en esos años y eso significaba –que para desgracia de muchos-, las ideas de estos tampoco habían evolucionado.

Menma miró alrededor y comentó.

–No parece haber mucha actividad.

Sasuke negó:

–Tienes razón, pero no bajes la guardia.

Naruto rodó los ojos al comentar:

–Están conscientes de que estamos en Konoha y solo venimos a una reunión con mi ex suegro, verdad.

Los Uchiha se encogieron de hombros; pues para ellos el estar siempre en vigilancia era normal y más cuando, al contrario del rubio, opinaban que aquella no sería una simple reunión.

000

Hinata esperaba junto a su padre que Naruto arribara. Hiashi la vio de reojo y pregunto un poco contrariado.

–¿Por qué no dejaste que Hanabi se llevara a los niños?

–Ellos deben estar presentes.

-Peor no veo porque exponerlos a esto.

–Padre, lo quieras o no, ellos ya lo saben y considero que no dirás nada que les afecte ¿o sí?

–Mujer necia.

Hinata se removió inquieta ante lo dicho por su progenitor, pero no se amedrentó, ella consideraba que Boruto y Himawari serían un freno para que este no fuese hiriente con Naruto.

000

Al llegar a la casa principal; Naruto tocó y la puerta fue abierta por uno de los sirvientes. El rubio saludó y entró seguido por los dos pelinegros.

Los tres fueron conducidos hasta el salón principal y ahí les dejaron con los dos Hyūga.

Hiashi saludó cortés, al igual que Hinata y les invitaron a sentarse.

Naruto les imitó…

–Buenas noches. No veo porque tratarnos con tanta formalidad. –opinó el _Nanadaime_.

El Hyūga respondió, viendo a los Uchiha.

–Pues lo mismo digo, no veo porque venir con guardaespaldas si vienes a visitar a tu familia, porque aún somos familia ¿no?

Por supuesto hizo hincapié en la última frase. El _Nanadaime_ observo a Hiashi y respondió serio:

–Como veo que ya te han puesto al tanto y nunca ha sido mi estilo andar por las ramas en asuntos importantes; no veo por qué no responder a esto. No, no vengo con guardaespaldas, vengo con el padre de mi hijo y con este.

El Hyūga frunció el ceño y se removió molesto.

–Pensé que lo que me dijo mi hija solo era un malentendido.

–No veo donde ve el malentendido. Ustedes lo sabían desde un principio. Yo nunca les oculté a tu hija y a ti, que tenía un hijo con Sasuke.

–Y te aceptamos aun con eso… –mencionaba Hiashi.

–Oh no, eso no fue así –intervino el Uchiha mayor– ustedes lo obligaron a casarse y separarse de nosotros, no fue como si le hubiesen hecho un favor.

Hiashi casi asesinó a Sasuke con la mirada, mas este ni se inmutó.

–No lo quieren aceptar. Más si le hicimos un favor. Konoha no hubiera aceptado una relación como la de ustedes y menos a un niño nacido… _así_ …

Naruto se incorporó como si le hubiesen golpeado.

–Ya no soy el jovencito que deseaba agradar a los otros y ser aceptado, ya no soy el que temió que hirieran a su familia y como lo que soy ahora, un hombre, te advierto que no digas nada en contra de mi hijo ¡Oíste!

000

Las voces altas llamaron la atención de los dos menores y cerca del pasillo –donde estaban– decidieron acercarse y asomarse para verlo que sucedía. Himawari al ver a su padre quiso ir con este, mas Boruto la detuvo.

000

Dentro del salón, Hinata por fin intervino.

–Padre, si lo único que deseabas constatar es la decisión de Naruto; no veo, porque seguir con esto que…

–Silencio Hinata. –calló el mayor– Quiero hacer saber a tu esposo, pues aún lo es, las consecuencias de divorciarse de ti.

–¿Y qué consecuencias serían esas, según usted? –cuestionó Sasuke.

–Perder al apoyo del clan más importante de Konoha, y con eso que las habladurías al igual que los señalamientos hacia ustedes, no se harán esperar.

–Apoyo de su clan… –masculló Naruto, como si pensara y luego aseguró– No me interesa Hiashi, Konoha cuenta con _shinobis_ fuertes y si ustedes no apoyan, no veo tampoco el motivo para vivir en esta aldea.

–¡¿Cómo?! –se ofuscó el mayor.

–Pues sí, si no van a ayudar, no sirven de nada Konoha; por lo que su barrio no es necesario ¿no?

–¿Es una amenaza? –preguntó indignado el Hyūga.

–No, solo explicó lo que aseguraste.

El castaño se levantó y se notaba que estaba furioso.

–Así que por fin este traidor te puso de su lado.

–¡Sasuke no es ningún traidor!

Exclamó Naruto.

–Si historia dice lo contrario.

–La historia en la que su hermano mató a su clan por el _bien de Konoha_ o la que le ordenaron hacerlo pudiendo buscar otra solución. Claro, pero el clan –que si era el más fuerte–, y fundador de Konoha, no tenía derecho al dialogo, ¿no? Por si fuera poco él estuvo luchando conmigo en la cuarta guerra ninja, por si lo olvidaste. –Hiashi no pudo refutar la lógica aplastante de lo que dijo el rubio– Que no he venido a hablar de pasado de Sasuke, lo que vengo a decir que me voy separar de Hinata y eso ya lo sabían.

–Piénsalo aun estas a tiempo de no tira lo que tienes por… –insistió el Hyūga.

–No, gracias, no quiero seguir con ese _genjutsu_ que me hizo sentir culpa y aceptar esta farsa.

Naruto no había querido ser duro, sin embargo las explicaciones, ahí entre ellos que sabían toda la verdad, sobraban.

–¿Y tus hijos? – Hiashi jugó su carta fuerte– ellos no te importan, deben de vivir con sus padres, con los dos.

En ese momento, Himawari por fin se soltó de su hermano y corrió al salón.

Y en un movimiento digno de un hombre de su experiencia. Hiashi la interceptó tomándola en brazos y le dijo…

–Himawari, verdad que no quieres que tu papá se vaya de la casa. Que no quieres que los deje a mamá y a ustedes por ellos. –El hombre señaló a Menma y a Sasuke.

–¡Padre, suéltala! –reaccionó Hinata y corrió a quitarle a la niña de los brazos a Hiashi.

–¿Mamá?

La niña miró a los que señalaba su abuelo y a su padre a lado de estos y comenzó a llorar.

Sasuke la observó y esperó por la misma reacción que tuvo en alguna ocasión; pues se enteró que hizo rabietas y evitó que Naruto fuese a la ceremonia de la toma de cargo.

Y el Uchiha no se equivocó, si bien no sabía que el _Byakugan_ _nacía de pronto_ , la niña si lo tuvo de ese modo.

Himawari estaba siendo calmada por su madre y fue cuando Boruto entró también.

–¡Ya basta Himawari! –exigió el niño rubio.

De eso a os ojos con pupila clara, los rasgos transformándose siguieron en la menor.

–¡Basta! –gritó alguien más.

El aura del _Kyūbi_ se sintió arder, de esta, unas llamas negras la envolvieron y el _rinnegan_ en los ojos de quien poseía todas estas características; sin embargo Menma no miraba a la niña, sino…

–¡Está usando a su familia para su propio beneficio! ¡¿Y todo porque?! ¡Solo para no perder el estatus en el que vive!

Hiashi lo había logrado, había puesto nervioso y molesto a un niño…. A Menma.

El Hyūga vio con admiración el _chakra_ del adolecente y no solo él. La habitación pareció paralizarse todo y como no; si ante ellos estaba lo que la historia predijo… la reunión de la sangre de Ashura e Indra… el poseedor del _rinnegan_ original.

Naruto se levantó y llamó a su hijo…

–Menma… tranquilo.

–¡Pero él…!

Aun se resistía el menor. Sasuke se unió al rubio _Hokage_ y…

–Lo sabemos, solo es un hombre mayor que no ha sabido dejar el pasado atrás.

Himawari al igual que los demás veía todo con asombro y con eso había dejado de usar el _Kekkei_ _Genkai_.

Boruto se acercó al pelinegro menor…

–Está bien… _aniki_ , el abuelo ya no se opondrá ni dirá nada más. ¿Verdad? –dijo mirando al mayor, el que ya no pudo negar le verdad aplastante que tenía frente a él.

–No.

Claudicó el Hyūga y al ver a sus nietos, supo que había cometido un gran error.

–Aunque no vivan juntos… sus padres los aman y yo… también.

Menma poco a poco dejó de dejar fluir el _chakra_ del Kurama y se sentó de nuevo. Boruto corrió a su lado y se sentó junto a él.

Naruto suspiró y dijo divertido.

–Eso sellos para que no se notara el _rinnegan_ , no sirvieron de mucho, cierto.

–No –dijo sonrojado Menma.

Hiashi observó a los tres hombres y negó.

–Lo innegable no se puede ocultar. Lamento mi actitud y lo que te hicimos en el pasado, Naruto.

El rubio sin dejar de acariciar a Menma y a Boruto, aseguró…

–¡Todo olvidado, _ttebayo_!

Sasuke negó; a ese Naruto amaba, a ese sin melancolía o amargura y que perdonaba con una sonrisa.

Himawari sin dejar los brazos de su mamá aun miraba con curiosidad al menor de los de cabello oscuro; pues nunca nadie antes la había impresionado de ese modo y todo… para bien.*

000

La familia de Suna se reunió en la casa que usaba el _Kazekage_ en su estadía; Shikadai esperaba a sus padres y al verlos, corrió a abrazarlos.

–¡Los extrañé!

Gaara lo alzó y abrazó, sintiendo como el menor suspiraba satisfecho al sentir esos mimos.

–Yo también te extrañé, mi pequeño.

Gaara besó el cabello negro del infante, mientras Shikamaru lo acariciaba. Con esa tranquilidad reinando, el pelirrojo opinó:

–Deberíamos descansar un poco, mañana será un largo viaje de vuelta a casa.

Kankurō dejando al pequeño con sus padres, se decidió a realizar esa otra cosa importante.

–Voy a ver a Temari.

Gaara asintió y cuestionó:

–Si tú crees que debo retirar los cargos, porque es nuestra hermana...

El mayor movió la mano...

–No. Precisamente por el lazo de sangre que nos une, debió abstenerse y no agredirte, no sólo eres el _Kazekage_ sino también nuestro otouto. Veré si ha pensado bien lo que hizo y si el Hokage permite que cumpla su condena en Suna. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

–Si estarás más tranquilo de ese modo, sin embargo la quiero bien vigilada.

Kankurō se retiró y la pequeña familia entró a la casa donde Shikadai pidió relatos de cuando sus padres estaban juntos.

Así trascurrió un par de horas, hasta que Shikadai se quedó dormido. Gaara o fue a dejar a su habitación y regresó para ver a Shikamaru.

Se sentó junto a él y tomó su mano…

–Suna aún es un poco dura…

–Lo enfrentaremos juntos, lo que venga estaremos unidos.

Y eso fue una promesa.

000

En el barrio Uchiha; Sakura alistaba a Sarada para que durmiera.

–Mamá…

–¿Si?

–Espero que Boruto aprecie lo genial que es mi _aniki_.

La de cabello rosa suspiró y besó la frente de su hija.

–Sí y ya verás que lo amara como lo amas tú.

La niña hizo un puchero….

–No, yo lo quiero muchísimo más.

La mayor rió divertida.

–Seguro que si mi niña.

000

Los Uchiha y Naruto se retiraban. Hinata y su padre vieron como Boruto y Himawari aun agitaban las manos desde la puerta despidiéndose...

–Himawari, sabes que papá nos quiere mucho. –aseguró Boruto.

–Si.

–Y no importa que no viva en casa…

Ella frunció el ceño, mas alzó la vista y vio como agitaba la mano Menma en su dirección…

–Sí, se lo prestaremos al zorrito oscuro.

–¿Quien?

–A él –Señaló la niña– él es un zorrito oscuro y tiene ojos bonitos.

–Boruto se rió.

–Supongo que sí, eso parece. Y si se lo prestaremos o más bien… se lo devolvernos porque él… nos lo prestó mucho tiempo.

–¿Si?

La niña miró con curiosidad a su hermano. Boruto sonrió con ternura y abrazó a su hermana.

–Ya verás que todo será muy divertido de ahora en adelante.

Hinata sonrió a su padre, que la acercaba hacia él.

–Siento haber sido permisivo contigo.

–…

–Debí sacarte de tu error y no usarlo para atraer a ese chico.

–Aunque gracias a ello, tengo a Boruto y a Himawari.

–Si… –Hiashi se quedó un momento callado y luego comentó– Me imagino si las otras aldeas se enteraran de que existe una reencarnación de Hagoromo… –Hinata negó e Hiashi siguió– No, sé que nadie debe saberlo, esos dos me lo advirtieron y aun si no lo hubieran hecho, no diría nada.

…

*Si, me cae súper mal la mocosa por la estupidez que hizo… No debí ver esas películas, pero en fin, trate de no plasmar me enojo en el fic.

Y bueno ya saben que siempre he creído que la unión de Sasuke y Naruto da como resultado a un _Sabio de los siete caminos_ , claro es mi opinión. Jejeje

Muchísimas gracias:

Gabycha, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Alba marina y jennitanime.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

Las calles se quedaban vacías y es que los aldeanos de Konoha iban a descansar. Naruto se quedó parado cerca de su casa y con él, los dos pelinegros.

Menma miró al rubio y aun con algo de curiosidad, cuestionó:

–¿Seguirás viviendo aquí? –señaló la casa del rubio.

Naruto miró el lugar y se rascó la nuca con vergüenza.

–A decir verdad no pase mucho tiempo en este lugar.

Sasuke miró en la misma dirección del rubio…

–Pero es tu casa, _dobe_.

–Supongo que sí, pero no es mi hogar… ¿soy un desgraciado por pensar de ese modo?

Los dos morenos se miraron y fue el mayor el que respondió.

–Creo que tú mismo te condenaste a esta cárcel de vida y tú mismo decidiste salir de ella.

–Bueno de todo eso… tengo a mis hijos…

Sasuke alzó la ceja, al notar como ese tema tabú, había sido sacado.

–No preguntes como. –dijo el _Nanadaime_. Menma se sonrojó, más el rubio agitó la mano– No hijo, no de ese modo –Sonrió apenado, Naruto– fue… ¡Oh por _kami_! Ellos son también de tu padre… según mi opinión.

Menma no pudo resistirse y comenzó a reírse al ver a sus padres sonrojados hasta las orejas y es que sospechaba, que si ambos pensaban de ese modo, Sarada era hija del rubio también.

Al terminar de desahogarse el menor aseguró:

–Yo voy a casa. Y ustedes… tárdense lo que quieran.

Menma se retiró saltando por los tejados dejando a esos dos apenados adultos que no deseaban verse a la cara…

–Bueno, si pensé todo el tiempo en ti, cuando ya sabes… –medio decía el rubio aún muy sonrojado.

–No, no comprendo –se burló el moreno.

–¡No me hagas repetirlo, _teme_!

Sasuke sonrió de lado y abrazó al otro.

–No te enojes, _dobe_. Yo también pensé en ti; no solo en ese momento, sino… siempre.

Naruto casi ronroneó en el abrazo, degustando esa frase romántica en su siempre parco Sasuke.

–Pero no me mirabas cuando me entregabas los reportes o… –comentaba.

–…

Naruto golpeó juguetonamente el brazo del otro.

–Claro, el orgullo Uchiha.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y acotó:

–Vamos a tu oficina y ahí descansas….

–¿Descansamos?

El rostro maduro del rubio se veía ilusionado y el moreno no pudo negarse a esa invitación.

Caminaron hasta la torre y ahí subieron pasando por la oficina del rubio que…

–¡¿Cómo tienes tanto trabajo acumulado?!

–Bueno… quería ver cómo les iba a Menma y a Boruto…

El Uchiha negó…

–Mañana lo terminas.

–¡Si _ttebayo_!

–Muy temprano.

–…

Hubo un atisbo de diversión en la sonrisa del moreno y Naruto supo que esa noche, no descansarían mucho.

000

Muy temprano al otro día.

En la oficina del _Hokage_ ya se notaba movimiento, lo cual no sería extraño, puesto que Naruto desde que obtuvo el puesto, se volvió un adicto al trabajo, sin embargo, esa madrugada –en opinión de este.

–¡Ya me aburrí, _teme_!

El aludido respondió sin voltear:

–No me interesa, sino hubieses insistido en ir a espiar a nuestros hijos, hubieses terminado antes.

El rubio bufó, pero siguió trabajando al escuchar...

–Sólo revisa esos que tienes en el escritorio, que la falta de descanso no te hace bien. Y debemos darles los buenos días a nuestros hijos

Y como había vaticinando Shikamaru. Naruto regresó a su viejo yo, sin caretas ni mentiras y por supuesto de la mano de _su Luna_.

000

El sol apenas se asomaba en el horizonte. La familia Nara Sabaku no, ya estaba de pie y es que Shikamaru debía dejar avisado de todos los pendientes a Sasuke; y por supuesto despedirse del rubio.

En las primeras horas de la mañana, los _Kages_ de Suna y Konoha se felicitaban y prometían volver a verse pronto para saber cómo les iba con sus respectivas familias.

–Cualquier cosa, me mandas un mensaje que estaremos ahí para ayudarte –aseguraba Naruto.

Gaara asintió agradecido, sin embargo dudaba que en Suna rechazaran a Shikadai, pues él no lo permitiría además, se alegrarían de saber que este era un _jinchūriki_ … que el mismo Shukaku buscó.

Shikamaru vio al Uchiha y si bien ya había entregado el puesto…

–No lo dejes trabajar mucho.

–Oh no lo hará, no me gusta que nadie ni un trabajo nos quite a mi hijo… a nuestro hijos y a mí, la atención de mi… pareja.

–Eso suena problemático para Konoha, pero creo que es mejor que tengan en cuenta que de ese modo tú ya no saldrás tanto y Menma… estará feliz. Dos Uchiha contentos y en Konoha, es buena ganancia.

Sasuke negó ante la lógica del Nara, sin embargo tenía razón.

Los de Suna por fin terminaron con las despedidas y Gaara envolvió a su familia en una nube de arena iniciando su viaje de vuelta a casa.

Kankurō se quedaría un tiempo más, para resolver el trasladó de Temari.

Shikadai no aguantó el trayecto quedándose dormido. El _tanuki_ en su interior también se durmió dándole oportunidad de descansar a su pequeño cachorro.

Shikamaru cargó al pequeño.

–No será un viaje tan largo –explicó Gaara.

–Lo sé y estoy ansioso de volver a casa contigo.

Se amaban y ese era el principal paso para ser una familia feliz, además contaban con la protección de cierto _Bijū,_ si es que alguien deseaba intervenir en su vida.

…

En un lugar sin dirección, en otro plano. Una figura estaba sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros y sintió la otra presencia que llegaba y se dejaba caer a su lado.

El zorro de nueve colas miró al _Tanuki_ que acababa de llegar.

–Dejaste a tu cachorro sólo. –regañó el zorro.

–No. Está con sus padres y durmiendo.

El _Ichibi_ tomó una alforja y bebió de ella. El _Kyūbi_ sólo chasqueó la lengua:

–¡Ya estás borracho!

–¡Oe, estoy celebrando!

–Si claro.

–Celebro que tuve razón...

Kurama no respondió.

–Te dije que Gaara no soportaría más y que en su lucha...

–Sí, sí, y que obligaría a mi rubio atarantado a pelear también.

–¡Eshacto!

El zorro se dejó caer y se estiró perezoso al terminar:

–Que hayas tenido razón, no se te suba a la cabeza.

El _Tanuki_ se rió y... siguió _celebrando_.

Se lo merecía, se dijo Kurama, pues la fuerza de Menma se notaba mucho más equilibrada al estar con sus padres y sin el peso de esas mentiras que rodeaban su existencia.

…

La llegada a Suna, como predijo Gaara no fue tardada y para esa noche el grupo de guardias y la pequeña familia del _Kazekage_ , arribaron.

–Pueden retirarse –ordenó el pelirrojo.

Shikamaru vio marchar a los guardias.

–¿Iremos a… tu casa?

–Como mi huésped… sí; pero no quiero dejar todo para después. Antes debo ver a los del concejo.

–¡¿Ahorita?!

–Mientras más pronto, mejor.

Gaara sintió como Shikadai despertaba y aun tallándose los ojitos, miró a su alrededor.

–¡ _Wow_ es… genial!

El _Sunaense_ sintió como el niño deseaba ser bajado y lo dejó.

–¡¿Podemos dar una vuelta?! –preguntó emocionado el pequeño.

–Ya es tarde, hijo –dijo el de coleta.

Gaara asintió y muy a regañadientes Shikadai fue guiado a la casa del pelirrojo. Ahí, este llevó al niño hasta la habitación que desde antes de hacer, le pertenecía.

–Esta es…

–Mi habitación –terminó Shikadai recorriendo el lugar– ¡El bosque Nara! –Gaara sonrió– Es… perfecta. Gracias papá.

El _Kazekage_ creyó que Shikadai se resistiría a dormir de nuevo y es que deseaba salir a esa reunión de inmediato, más la genética se mostró de nuevo, cuando notó como el niño pedía que lo arropara y se quedaba dormido casi al instante.

Shikamaru aguardaba en la sala, dejando que ese momento especial fuese solo vivido por Gaara.

–Dejare a un guardián cuidándolo. ¿Vamos? –dijo el pelirrojo en cuanto llegó con él.

–Claro.

Los dos hombres salieron hacia la torre del _Kage_. La seriedad y puntualidad de los de Suna no era cuestionada y cuando el _Kazekage_ entró el salón de juntas, notó que todos los consejeros ya estaban en el lugar.

El _kazekage_ no se anduvo por las ramas…

–Los cité a esta hora, porque acabo de regresar e Konoha y en esa visita hubo muchas cosas que debo compartir con ustedes. La primera y la razón de que Nara Shikamaru este de nuevo aquí, es la más importante… Shikadai Nara es mi hijo, yo lo gesté… –El silencio se extendió entre los oyentes, por lo que Gaara prosiguió– Temari y nosotros urdimos un plan porque… –Gaara relató todo y al terminar– el motivo fue el temor de que, como en mi niñez mi hijo fuese rechazado o peor aún, usado como arma…

–¡¿Es un _jinchūriki_?! –cuestionó Ikanago.

Gaara suspiró resignado.

–Sí, más lo es por voluntad de Shukaku.

–¡¿Cómo es eso?! –exclamó Sajō.

–El _Ichibi_ , le ofreció su protección y de ese modo estar dentro de él.

El murmullo se extendió. Si bien Los consejeros seguían siendo ancianos, no por ello se quedaron con ideas antiguas, por lo que… El líder respondió:

–No nos parece extraño que no hay confiado en Suna y en nosotros para cuidar de su hijo, _Kazekage;_ sin embargo aún sobre nosotros y nuestras ideas el _Ichibi_ es nuestro símbolo y guardián, su decisión no se discute o cuestiona. Su familia y usted no deben temer por el rechazo o toma de represalias en su contra.

Shikamaru miró detenidamente a esos hombres y se sintió sereno y si bien estos no eran la mayoría de los aldeanos de Suna, si eran los representantes. Con eso ya tenían un buen camino recorrido para no ser molestados por ser lo que eran… una familia.

…

Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo.

Gabycha, Alba marina, kane-noona, Narusempai –Totalmente de acuerdo, esa mocosa no debería ni de existir jajaja-, Moon-9215 y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.

¡Un saludo de parte de Pitiizz y mío!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Temari y Kankurō –custodiando a esta–, llegaron a Suna un par de días más tarde, sin embargo daño ya no podía recibir la familia del Kazekage; pues el concejo había ya informado a sus cercanos de la realidad. Con eso que se fueran, enterando en todo el lugar no fue difícil.

Suna –casi en su mayoría– para la tarde del segundo día, sabían acerca de Shikadai y el real origen de este, mas también que este paseaba en la aldea conociéndola, guiado por… un _tanuki_ muy sobre protector.

000

Ya era tarde, más en esa ocasión ambos –concejero y _Hokage_ – se encontraban laborando.

Sasuke colocó las hojas en el escritorio y esperó a que el rubio las leyera.

–Estás listo ¿no? –preguntó el Uchiha.

–Si.

–Las enviare en cuanto las selles.

–Bien.

Era hora. Lo que era Menma y los verdaderos padres de este, debían darse a conocer.

Debían manejar cautelosamente esa información, aunque a la larga todo se conocería por las otras aldeas –si no era necesario– el secreto se quedaría en Konoha.

–Naruto –habló serio Sasuke.

–¿Si?

–Solo serán las personas y clanes más importantes.

–Está bien, tampoco quiero que Menma esté luchando constantemente, solo porque alguien de fuera _se enteró_ de lo que es. Sabes que a lo mejor debemos dejar este lugar.

–Yo lo sé, ¿tú lo aceptarías?

–Sasuke, mis padres lo hicieron y no me fue muy bien en mi niñez, no le haría eso a mi hijo… digo ya se lo hice antes. Boruto y Himawari no me perderán, pero tampoco sacrificare de nuevo a Menma por ellos.

Sasuke asintió sabiendo que era lo mismo con él o a lo mejor no, pues Sakura era más fuerte para no dejarse influenciar para alejarlo de su hija.

Vio el desafío de antaño en los ojos azules y sonrió internamente. Estaban en ese barco los tres.

–Mañana llegaremos a la torre juntos, espérenme.

–No comprendo– dijo el Uchiha.

–Iré a su casa por ustedes.

Sasuke no dijo más, pero consideró que el rubio deseaba hacer eso.

Si Naruto necesitaba dar a conocer a su familia…; pues que lo hiciera, después de todo, para llegar al barrio Uchiha debías recorrer casi todo Konoha y de ese modo, casi todos les verían.

000

El mensaje arribó al barrio Hyūga. Hiashi lo leyó y lo dejó a su lado.

–Es hora de saber cómo enfrentaran todo…

Eso decía sin dejar de ver a Hinata y Himawari conversando en el patio.

Si bien el hombre ya no había puesto obstáculos a lo referente a la separación de Naruto y su hija, aun no se resignaba.

Y ese era otro punto en el que Hiashi estaba más que sorprendido, pues Naruto se movilizó realmente rápido y el divorcio se hizo en menos de veinticuatro horas; con eso y ahora esa reunión que organizaron en la torre del _Hokage_. El Hyūga tuvo que reconocer que Naruto estaba siendo una persona que ellos no conocían, alguien que ponía sobre su puesto, a… su familia.

000

En todas las casas principales de los clanes importantes, el mensaje enviado en calidad de _Importante_ , llegaba puntual.

En una casa donde dos amigos cenaban, uno de ellos leyó el pergamino y miró al otro.

–El _Nanadaime_ quiere verme mañana. –dijo Kakashi.

–¡Oh, a lo mejor quiere más concejos! –exclamó divertido Gai.

Kakashi asintió, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho, aunque era muy extraño que solo por concejos, Naruto le enviara un mensaje tan formal.

000

No creía que el motivo de ese mensaje le llegara a él fuese porque estaba en la aldea en ese momento. No, estaba seguro de que su ex alumno tenía mucho que ver en eso.

Orochimaru sonrió divertido, si conocía al Uchiha como lo conocía, se dijo que esos dos por fin dirían acerca de Menma…

El _sennin_ de las serpientes caminó hasta la habitación donde Mitsuki dormía y lo miró antes de regresar a la sala para acomodar sus notas.

–Por fin podré, presumirle a la vieja que yo he sido el médico de Menma desde… que nació.

El de cabello oscuro; al acomodar sus investigaciones vio que en ese pergamino también había algunos apuntes de _ese_ _otro proyecto_. Ese que con un _Hokage_ menos cerrado de ideas, podría escucharle; debía hablar con Sasuke y con el _Hokage,_ y puede que este no estuviese de acuerdo, por haber sido _esa persona_ tan importante para él.

Sin embargo el _sennin_ no podía rendirse en ese _proyecto_ no cuando por fin había terminado de limpiarlo y dejarlo ya sin nada del líquido donde… Aunque tenía que aceptar que esa especie de protección que tenía el _proyecto_ fue lo que ayudó a que fuese viable… traerlo.

000

En la casa Uchiha –ahora solo Haruno. Sakura acomodaba con parsimonia la poca ropa de Sasuke.

Sarada se acercó y llevaba en las manos, una fotografía donde Menma, Sakura y ella, saludaban a la cámara.

Sakura la notó y vio a su hija…

–¿Quieres dársela?

–Si, después de todo la hicimos para papá y de ese modo no… Nos olvidara.

–Él no nos olvidara, ni dejaras de verlo. –aseguró la de cabello rosa.

–Lo sé, lo comprendí cuando Menma y papá lo dijeron, pero… quiero dársela de todos modos.

Sakura asintió y guardó la foto en la maleta. Abrazó a su hija y dijo…

–Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

La niña sonrió alegre:

–¡Ahora hagamos la de _aniki_! pero como la de papá, no toda su ropa, pues vendrá a quedarse algunas veces, ¿no, mamá?

–Así es.

Y no es que Sakura se quisiera deshacer de los Uchiha, sino que era alguien que no se andaba con rodeos y estaba segura de que esos dos deseaban más que nada vivir todos juntos con Naruto.

000

En esa ocasión, Gaara regresaba acompañado de Kankurō a su casa. Iban avanzando por el camino de entrada cuando un olor muy agradable les llegó a su nariz.

–No me digas que el Nara cocina. –dijo incrédulo Kankurō.

Gaara asintió aunque un poco dudoso.

–Supongo…

Los hermanos entraron al lugar y vieron como los dos Nara acomodaban la mesa. Shikamaru saludó cortés y Shikadai…

–¡Papá!

Por supuesto estiró los brazos en dirección del pelirrojo, que de inmediato lo alzó.

–Oh claro y para el tío ni un saludo. –se quejó amargamente el marionetista.

–Buenas noches tío Kankurō.

–Buenas noches Shikadai. ¿Ustedes cocinaron?

–Sí, fue un poco problemático, pero lo hicimos –dijo el niño.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, cuando las miradas de los de Suna lo enfocaron.

–A ver qué tal quedó.

Kankurō entró y se sentó sin poner pegas.

–Veamos que tan bien cocinaron con esa pereza que es genética.

El Nara mayor no se tomó a mal la broma de su cuñado, pues este por lo menos ya no lo veía tan mal y no se opuso a que él fuera invitado permanente en la casa, a pesar de que este aun no lo aceptaba del todo.

Más Gaara, con esos pequeños detalles y al ver tan amoroso al Nara mayor, estaba –a pesar de si– cediendo ante la perspectiva de ser una familia en todo el sentido de la palabra.

000

Menma miró a sus padres con ojitos dulces, sin embargo estos no cedieron. Naruto volvió a ordenar.

–Ve a dormir, que mañana no estarás listo para la junta.

–Si lo estaré, soy un _shinobi_. –dijo tozudo Menma.

Sasuke negó.

–También los _shinobis_ necesitan dormir. Ve con Sakura y tu hermana, ellas deben esperarte para cenar.

–¿Vendrás?

Sasuke asintió.

–Sí. Tu papá quiere ir por nosotros para venir a la torre.

El rubio se sonrojó pensando que Menma lo vería como un ridículo, más la sonrisa del menor desmintió cualquier duda.

–Bien, entonces me voy. Hasta mañana papá. Nos vemos en un rato padre.

Los aludidos se despidieron de su hijo y vieron como este corría veloz hacia el barrio Uchiha.

–Hey, _Teme_ , tenemos un hijo muy tierno. –dijo ilusionado el rubio.

El moreno sonrió divertido.

–Si _dobe_ , lo es… o así lo ve su familia.

–¡¿Qué insinúas?! Mi hijo es tierno y punto.

Sasuke suspiró resignado y mejor no le comentó al rubio consentidor; que su hijo podía ser un más que letal _shinobi_ y siendo lo que era… aún más, pero en fin que Naruto no deseaba ser desmentido.

El moreno se acercó y besó al rubio que por supuesto correspondió. Cuando el gesto terminó el Uchiha suspiró…

–Vamos a descansar, _dobe_ , que debemos estar listos y bien alertas mañana.

El rubio no estaba muy de acuerdo en alejarse del moreno, sin embargo debía aceptar que él era el más interesado en que todos supieran la verdad, para de ese modo poder estar con su familia completa.

000

La cena fue todo un éxito y para ese momento Shikadai ya descansaba en su habitación y Kankurō ya se había retirado a su casa.

Shikamaru terminó de lavar los trastes y se sentó en la sala donde Gaara estaba.

–¿Cómo fue hoy?

–Todo tranquilo. –dijo el pelirrojo.

–Shikadai ya quiere entrar en la academia.

–Lo se… la verdad es que deseaba tenerlo un poco más con nosotros todo el día, pero… –Shikamaru asintió algo divertido, pues Gaara solo se alejaba lo necesario de su hijo– Mira solo me fui un par de horas y ya cocina.

–Bueno, solo puso la mesa.

–¡Pero lo hizo!

El de coleta abrazó al otro:

–Aunque crezca y sea un adulto con familia, seguirá siendo tu bebé, nuestro bebé.

El de ojos verdes suspiró y asintió dejando que Shikamaru lo apretara contra sí y lo besara.

000

Las maletas estaban hechas y con ello, las dos féminas se alistaban para cenar.

La puerta de la casa se escuchó y con un alegre.

–¡Buenas noches!

Menma saludó y fue recibido por un par de sonrisas de bienvenida.

000

Fuera de la torre y camino a la casa del rubio; este comentó algo cohibido:

–No quiero que Sakura- _chan_ se ofenda su voy por ustedes.

–¿Y eso te detendría? –preguntó no muy convencido Sasuke.

–No. Dije que no quiero que se ofenda, mas no pienso no hacerlo.

–Ya. Si te tranquiliza, no creo que se ofenda; ella no es una mujer ilusa.

–Oh, eso lo sé.

Al llegar a la entrada del departamento del rubio _Nanadaime_ … –su antigua casa.

–Sasuke…

–¿Si?

–¿Crees… crees que Menma quiera que vivamos todos juntos?

El Uchiha lo pensó un poco, pues si bien su hijo parecía muy receptivo a estar cerca de ellos, no sabía que tanto lo estaría con sus medios hermanos.

–Le preguntare, _dobe_.

Los dos hombres se despidieron y es que si bien ambos deseaban estar juntos, aun no era su hora… o eso temían.

000

Minutos más tarde el Uchiha arribaba a su antigua casa. Entró y vio a Sakura sentada en la sala.

–Hola.

–Hola.

–Menma, dijo que vendrías y te esperé. ¿Qué sucede?

–Naruto envió un mensaje a los clanes más importantes y algunas personas.

–Ya lo decidió. –aseguró más que preguntar, Sakura.

–Si. Hablará con todos, sobre Menma.

–Vaya, desearía estar ahí.

–Debes de… –Sakura asintió y se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada para dirigirse a su habitación, sin embargo– Sakura…

–¿Si?

–Naruto vendrá mañana para que vayamos con él, Menma y yo.

–Bueno, no esperaba menos de él.

Dijo la mujer sonriendo y si retiró por fin.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo y caminó con dirección a su cuarto, pensando en que el rubio estaba nervioso por nada.

000

La mujer de cabello rosa, en cuanto traspasó la puerta de su cuarto se dejó caer…

Ella supo desde un principio que _eso_ que tenían con Sasuke solo era una fantasía y este se lo dejó muy claro desde que _se ofreció a ser su esposa_ _ante la sociedad;_ mas ya que se había terminado, solo podía pensar en que le dolía no poder llegar a ser ni un poco amada por Sasuke como lo era el rubio; sin embargo como buena _kunoichi_ y mujer, debía levantarse y seguir adelanté, ya no por otros si no por ella misma, pues su gran orgullo era Sarada y el saber que ella _no cazó_ al Uchiha sino fue su amiga y cómplice, le ponía muy contenta. Por eso ellos siempre –al igual que Naruto– la tendrían en muy alta estima y de ese modo, su dignidad no fue pisoteada por su inmadurez... como…

Era mejor no pensar en _la esposa_ de Naruto.

Antes que nada estaba su hija y ella, que en esos momentos no podía ser consuelo de nadie.

000

En diferentes puntos de la aldea Oculta de la Hoja, las personas se alistaban para iniciar sus labores y muchas otras estaban buscando sus mejores atuendos formales para esa reunión en la Torre.

000

Naruto se asombró de no haber necesitado el reloj despertador para levantarse, y es que la ansiedad y nervios reemplazaron a este.

El _Nanadaime_ se alistó perfectamente y por último se colocó el sombrero de _Hogake_.

El rubio salió de su departamento y con los ánimos renovados, recorrió casi todo Konoha para llegar al barrio Uchiha.

Caminó por las calles del barrio, notando con alegría que de ese oscuro pasado del lugar, ya no quedaba mucho, pues ya existían muchas, nuevas y renovadas viviendas.

La puerta de la casa a la que iba, se vio ya cercana. Naruto se detuvo, exhalando aire para continuar y tocar en esta.

La puerta se abrió y el rubio sonrió…

–¡Buenos días Sakura- _chan_!

La aludida sonrió y devolvió la sonrisa…

–Buenos días Naruto. Pasa. Ellos ya no tardan.

–Gracias.

–… Desayunemos que seguro hasta eso se te olvidó.

–Oh…, no quiero molestar…

–Nada, nada.

Sakura lo guió dentro de la casa y los Uchiha saludaron, con un cabeceo el mayor y el menor fue hasta este y lo abrazó.

–Buenos días, papá.

–Buenos días hijo.

Los adultos desayunaron y al terminar. Naruto se dirigió a Sakura.

–Bien, pues…

–No, Naruto esta vez no voy con ustedes.

–Pero…

–Solo dejare a Sarada con mi madre, pero aun ella no despierta. En cuanto lo haga, les alcanzó, por supuesto estaré en la junta… apoyándolos.

–Sakura- _chan_ … –dijo el rubio y abrazó a su amiga– siempre serás la mejor amiga que haya existido.

La aludida soltó algunas lágrimas, pero se las secó y…

–Si Naruto, demostremos porque fuimos el mejor equipo, ¡ _Sh_ _ā_ _nnar_ _ō_!

–¡Si, _ttebayo_!

Sasuke solo negó al ver a eso dos comportándose como adolecentes.

–Es hora.

El moreno avanzó a la salida y Menma se le unió, no sin antes decir:

–Vamos, papá.

El trio salió de la casa y avanzó por el barrio donde ya algunos aldeanos, los veían con curiosidad, sin embargo muchos de ellos no veían raro eso, pues parecían dos _shinobis_ custodiando al _Nanadaime_.

Naruto lo sabía y por eso cuando pasaron por el centro de la aldea atrajo a Menma colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de este.

000

En el barrio Hyūga; Hiashi salió de este. Hinata estaba enterada de la reunión; sin embargo el líder, para asombro de ella, no le pidió que le acompañara.

Mas Hiashi no era líder por pocos años y por ningún motivo permitiría que la historia de cómo llegó el rubio a ser su yerno fuese ventilada y menos que su hija lo aceptara ante los otros clanes y personas.

000

Era un nuevo día en Suna y Shikadai estaba aun durmiendo cuando Shukaku decidió salir un momento para dar un paseo o eso pretendía…

–¡Oigan ustedes!

La pareja que se besaba en la sala, se separó asustada.

–¡Shukaku- _sama_! –exclamó Shikamaru.

Gaara solo se cruzó de brazos algo molesto.

El _tanuki_ sonrió burlón y salió muy campante por la puerta. Shikamaru se giró a ver al pelirrojo y este lo imitó:

–Será mejor que preparemos el desayuno.

–Si.

–Hoy debo hacer varias visitas, en la parte más alejada de la aldea. Vienen conmigo –dijo Gaara.

El Nara asintió y entre los dos prepararon el desayuno para cierto pelinegro de siete años que apenas se levantaba bostezando.

–¡Buenos días papá, padre!

000

La sala ya estaba lista. Sasuke y Naruto se ponían de acuerdo en los últimos detalles, en lo que Menma miraba por la ventana…

–Ya viene todos. Wow también vine Orochimaur- _sama_.

Naruto se giró a ver a su hijo.

–¿Orochimaru- _sama_?

–Papá, él es mi médico.

El rubio miró al moreno mayor.

–Lo conoce desde que nació. –dijo Sasuke.

El de marquitas asintió, recordando que el _sennin_ realizó la operación para que su hijo naciera.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera y fueron entrando los asistentes.

Los clanes Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Hyūga, Abúrame, Nara, etc. Con ellos Tsunade, Kakashi, Orochimaru y alguno _Anbu_ que llevaba su máscara puesta.

…

Muchísimas gracias por esperar:

Gabycha, Moon-9215, kane-noona, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter y Nekomy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Las sillas alrededor de la mesa se fueron ocupando y Naruto estaba por iniciar cuando…

Menma y Sasuke salieron veloces. El rubio y los otros líderes se miraron curiosos; sin embargo los dos Uchiha no tardaron mucho en regresar y el mayor explicó:

–Algunos de los medios querían entrar.

–¿Cómo se enteraron? –preguntó Tsume Inuzuka.

–Siempre están vigilando la torre y seguro notaron que llegaron todos. –explicó Sasuke.

Naruto asintió y con los dos Uchiha parados a su espalda, comenzó…

–Los reuní esta mañana porque hay algo que deben de saber y porque dependiendo de lo que se decida en esta reunión, yo seguiré en el lugar de _Nanadaime_ o puede que no, pero eso no evitara que yo diga y acepte la verdad.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, pues la mayoría de los presentes creyeron que por alguna rara ocasión el _Hokage_ estaba bromeando, más la mirada añil y decidida les dio la negación.

–¡¿Qué sucedió Naruto?! –exclamó Tsunade impresionada.

–Que les he mentido durante todo este tiempo _Oba-chan_ …

La mujer ni siquiera reaccionó ante el mote, pues la confesión del rubio había dejado a todos callados y atentos a lo que este diría.

–Todo inició con el término de la cuarta guerra ninja. Sasuke y yo salimos en un viaje más tarde y…

La historia –no con muchos detalles– fue relatada…

–… Nació Menma. No puedo decir por que fue, pero él está aquí, es mío y de Sasuke Uchiha.

–Pero como puede ser eso cierto o siquiera posible –cuestionó Tsunade sin perder la calma, pero tampoco la incredulidad.

Orochimaru actuó al escuchar esa pregunta que sabía vendría y declaró:

–Lo es y tengo los reportes y lo necesario, que lo avalan.

El _sennin_ de las serpientes entregó sus pergaminos –por supuesto solo los que creyó necesario– a la rubia y esta se apresuró a leerlos.

Tsunade sintió la mirada de los otros y al concluir su lectura, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Sabedores que era cierto lo que el _Nanadaime_ afirmaba, los líderes esperaron y uno de ellos cuestionó…

–¿Entonces sus respectivo matrimonios, las familias, los hijos…?

Preguntó Shibi en un susurro; sin embargo los demás si escucharon. Naruto miró de soslayó a su ex suegro, pero respondió.

–Los matrimonios no del todo reales, las familias lo mejor que pudimos hacerlas para no afectar a nuestro hijos.

Sakura intervino ante la pregunta que le concernía.

–Ambos se comportaron leales dentro de ellos, si es lo que cuestiona y por mi parte no tengo ninguna acusación.

–¡¿Lo sabías?! –cuestionó su maestra a la de cabello rosa.

–Lo sabía y acepté, lo vean como lo vean, ayude a mis amigos, soy también culpable, pero no me arrepiento pues tengo una hija a la que amo por sobre todas las cosas.

La Haruno se veía tan decidida que los presentes buscaron _a la otra parte_ para confirmación, mas solo estaba Hiashi y…

–Lo que importa es que ambos matrimonios concluyeron. –cortó Hiashi, para que no se entrara en detalles.

El silencio se extendió por el lugar y solo fue rotó por…

–Esa es tu mentira –dijo Kakashi.

–La mitad.

El de mascara, suspiró preocupado al ver, que si bien, era muy importante la mentira de sus alumnos; que fuese solo la mitad, ya le inquietaba más.

–A lo mejor no todos ustedes lo saben o más bien lo recuerdan, pero Sasuke y yo somos la reencarnación de Asura e Indra… –La mayoría de los presentes asintieron– Y no lo esperábamos, pero con las investigaciones de su médico –Naruto vio a Orochimaru que sonrió de lado– y de los pergaminos de los Uchiha, aceptamos y reconocimos que Menma es… la reencarnación del Sabio de los Siete Caminos… –Los murmullos asombrados se escucharon, mas Naruto acotó– Y es _jinchūriki_ de _Kyūbi_ o… de la mitad de _Kyūbi_.

Todos se removieren nerviosos en sus asientos, por lo que el _sennin_ , intervino.

–Hice los análisis que debía y algunas pruebas, mas no todas eran concluyentes, solo que este niño nació con el… –El _sennin_ hizo un movimiento hacia Menma y este comprendiendo se quitó el sello y el _rinnegan_ apareció en, sus antes ojos azules– y claro hice más pruebas e investigaciones, concluyendo que este jovencito puede convocar a los _Bijū_ si así lo necesita y algunas otras cosas que no creo que deban saber– Tsunade miró con suspicacia al otro _sennin_ y este al notarlo, no se quedó callado– Las autoridades de Konoha han demostrado en otro tiempo, que son unos ancianos cerrados y sin sentido común, por eso tengo mis reservas.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! –exclamó Hiashi.

–No me puedes culpar, yo no sé si eso cambio y esa forma de pensar tan mediocre, se fue junto con los antiguos miembros del concejo. –respondió sin amedrentarse el _sennin_ pelinegro.

–Lo que me extraña es que estos dos hayan confiado en ti para saber todo de su hijo e incluso te permitieran investigarlo. –por fin dijo Tsunade.

Sasuke se sintió con la obligación de explicar sus acciones y las de Naruto.

–Él, estaba en la misma situación o una parecida y tampoco sería bien visto… que no importaba mucho, mas supongo que no erramos en confiar, pues hasta este momento todos ustedes se van enterando de todo y no antes.

Orochimaru notó como el resto de líderes de clan e incluso Kakashi no parecieron ofenderse con lo dicho por el Uchiha. Más lo importante seguía y el _sennin_ se sentó dejando que todo lo escuchado de las revelaciones, fuese digerido por los presentes.

La dirigente del clan Nara, Yoshino –en ausencia de Shikamaru– fue la que habló.

–No soy la indicada para opinar en este asunto, puesto que mi hijo también ocultó algo como esto. La sociedad no estaba lista para aceptar una pareja como ustedes y mucho menos con un hijo, sobre todo siendo una aldea _shinobi_ … Mas considero que el quedarnos en el pasado nos resta fuerza. Y reflexionando a lo que nos dedicamos, la fuerza que ustedes tienen y su hijo también, al final del día y dejando de lado la emotividad, nos beneficiaria todo esto.

–Sin embargo ¿cómo podemos confiar en alguno de ellos de nuevo? un renegado, un traidor y ahora un _Hokage_ mentiroso.

Dijo tajante el Hyūga y es que lo demostrara o no, Hiashi se notaba resentido contra los tres _confesantes_.

Naruto miró al de ojos claros y luego al Uchiha que le dijo en solo esa mirada todo lo que le apoyaba.

–Tienes razón, yo he mentido y no es un rasgo que deba tener un _Hokage_ , créeme que lo comprendo y sé que mi renuncia puede ser esta mismo día, sin embargo ni por ello me detendría al confesarme y tener que vivir lejos de mi hijo y de Sasuke más tiempo. No espero que me den una palmadita y que olviden, mas tampoco que no se pongan en mi lugar.

El moreno esperó a que alguno de los presentes dijera algo….

–Es algo realmente fuera de lo ordinario, que exista alguien como Menma en Konoha… no, más bien en el mundo ninja; pero con ello también es algo de lo que no sabemos manejar… –comentaba Tsunade…

–Es muy extraño que ahora que se enteran, ya no es algo que puedan manejar, siendo que han pasado casi catorce años sin saber nada y Menma ha vivido tranquilamente y como cualquier otro joven de la aldea. –dijo Orochimaru.

–No como otro, bueno por mi parte se perfectamente que es un auténtico niño genio. –opinó Kakashi.

–Eso no es algo que no se haya visto en su familia –aceptó Tsume que no le interesaba mucho la rivalidad entre clanes y reconocía la fuerza de los otros.

–Como la locura o la… traición –volvió a intervenir Hiashi.

Sasuke apretó los puños y estaba por responder.

–Juzga muy duramente Hiashi- _san_ y con prejuicios; por mi parte considero que esa unión entre ustedes ya se notaba en otro tiempo, más no creí que cuando sucediera lo ocultarían o lo rechazarían; sin embargo hasta eso comprendo por la cultura cerrada que se respiraba en la aldea hasta hace poco tiempo. En cuanto a su hijo… –Chōza vio al adolecente y negó– solo ustedes para _crear_ a este _shinobi,_ y bueno serian un clan muy fuerte que… –comentaba el Akimichi.

–Mi clan es el más antiguo y fuerte, más no estamos exentos de las reglas –aseguró el Hyūga y los otros líderes lo miraron con molestia.

–Uno de los más antiguos no se niega…, pero el más fuerte… –gruñó Tsume Inuzuka.

Algunos más, cabecearon un asentimiento.

El Hyūga no se amedrentó.

–Descendemos de Hamura Ōtsutsuki…

–En ese caso todos descendemos de ellos –dijo con algo de ironía Orochimaru–, pues conocemos el _Ninsshu_ … usamos el _Ninjitsu_.

Los labios del Hyūga se apretaron, mas antes de responder a la puya, notó como los líderes de los otros clanes lo veían con molestia, pues la arrogancia con la que se había conducido en esa reunión, no era propia de él o no por lo menos en público.

Kakashi no podía ponerse en favor de sus alumnos, por eso fue el que viendo como los otros líderes no daban opciones. Comenzó:

–Fueron muy importantes en la cuarta guerra ninja, nadie lo pone en duda, que su hijo es muy fuerte, tampoco, sin embargo han engañado a Konoha y a nosotros, por lo que no veo cómo podemos confiar de nuevo en ustedes.

Naruto miró serio al hombre que fue su mentor, más por primera vez dijo…

–Y lo sabemos, mas no es nuestra intención obligarlos a perdonarnos y que sigamos en Konoha o que sigamos siendo _shinobis_ de esta; por supuesto ese es nuestro gran deseo, seguir aquí, más consideramos que basta de sacrificios en favor de otros…

–¡¿Se irán?! ¡¿Traicionaran a Konoha?! –interrumpió Tsunade, exclamando indignada.

–¡Ese es maldito problema! ¡Siempre lo ha sido con esta aldea! –gritó Orochimaru– todos tenemos el deber de seguir las normas que solo a ustedes le parecen bien. Díganme si estos dos hubieran dicho que relación tenían y dar a conocer el fruto de ella ¿Los hubieran aceptado felices? Díganme esa doble moral que les hizo aceptar esos matrimonios, sin cuestionarse al amor repentino o de generación espontánea. ¿Tu Kakashi, que conocías a tres de ellos? ¿Tú Tsunade que eras maestra de una de ellos y supuestamente adorabas a otro? Creí que esta aldea había evolucionado un poco, pero veo que no. Según se por buenas fuentes; en Suna aceptaron a _Kazekage_ y familia. Parece que el cerebro de los sunaenses si evolucionó. Mitsuki y yo nos iremos para allá, después de todo, él es mi hijo y de… Jiraiya, no será aceptado ¿verdad? –Tsunade apretaba los labios, porque a pesar de todo el _sennin_ de las serpientes tenía mucha razón– Por si fuera poco culpan solo a estos dos ¿por mentir y las otras partes? –Orochimaru vio a Sakura– una de ellas está aquí afrontando las consecuencias ¿de qué inmunidad goza la otra?

–Ya basta Orochimaru… - _san_ –dijo el rubio _Nanadaime_ –, no inmiscuyamos a quien no…–Sasuke miró de soslayo al rubio y este supo que ahí se jugaba mucho si defendía a Hinata de nuevo, por lo que concluyó– quien temió venir.

Hiashi casi le salió humo de los oídos al escuchar eso ultimo y ahí supo que Naruto ya no defendería incondicionalmente a Hinata.

–Ella no temió venir, es simplemente que no veo porque tiene que dar explicaciones si no fue la que erró. Como la parte ofendida por esta _relación_...

–Ni mi hijo ni Sasuke son un error. Puede que yo haya omitido la verdad a Konoha, pero no a… Hinata, sin embargo eso no la detuvo ni a ustedes para pedir que yo no olvidara mi promesa a Neji, por lo que no veo la ofensa, pues lo sabía todo…

Hiashi vio con furia al rubio y es que sabía que si seguía por ese camino, saldría a la luz como llegaron a eso…

–O quieren saber cómo un _genjutsu_ , a Naruto le hizo sentirse culpable y responsable de sentimientos que no eran suyos…

Advirtió ya sin diplomacia el Uchiha mayor. Y con esa advertencia, el Hyūga retomó la palabra, pero para…

–En todo caso, aquí lo que se estaba tratando es la decisión que concierne a los líderes de los clanes. Si ustedes puede ser perdonados o no y si podrán irse o ser encerrados, después de todo no podemos dejar libres a _shinobis_ que luego quieran invadir o destruir Konoha.

El murmullo de los intercambios de opiniones llenó la sala y el rubio sintió como Sasuke colocó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Menma recorrió a todos en el lugar con la mirada y se preguntó como es que su nacimiento y fuerza eran un motivo para quererlos desterrados o encerrados, a su familia y a él. Si con su talento había cumplido misiones encomendadas por el bien de Konoha.

Orochimaru acomodó sus pergaminos y se levantó yendo hasta el trio…

–No sé por qué pidieron esta reunión si la decisión es suya. Ustedes pueden decir si quedarse en una aldea que los juzga y los trata como enemigos o irse y vivir en libertad; no digo que los dejaran ir tranquilamente, pero con su fuerza unida podrán hacerlo, podrán vencerlos.

Tsunade dejó el alboroto concentrándose en ver al _sennin_ y al escucharlo –como lo hicieron todos– aseguró.

–Esa sería una opción, o la que tu escogiste.

Orochimaru se giró para verla.

–Sí, yo elegí irme y Jiraiya… me siguió después.

–Pero él no abandonó Konoha, porque estaba de acuerdo con sus normas. –retó la rubia.

–Oh si de acuerdo, por eso estaba siempre por aquí y aceptó el puesto de _Hokage_. –mencionó el _sennin_ con sarcasmo

Naruto detuvo con un movimiento de mano, esa discusión que se estaba tornando personal y preguntó a todos, pero a nadie en especial…

–¿Ya lo han pensado?

–No es algo que se decida de pronto… –comentó Hiashi.

Más otros no pensaban igual.

–Déjame ver, lo que dices es ¿que no puedes decidir entre tener a tres _shinobis_ muy fuertes para proteger Konoha o dejarlos ir o encerrarlos y desperdiciar la ventaja que supone su existencia?

Aseguró Shibi. Tsume negó y golpeó la mesa:

–¡Eres _Hokage_ por ser fuerte y por ser tú!… tu hijo y… Uchiha- _san_ , solo te hacen completo y mejor ¿o me equivoco?

El rubio negó:

–No, se equivoca.

Tsunade suspiró resignada y viendo a Sakura dijo su punto de vista.

–Ustedes son el futuro, si no hicimos un buen trabajo guiándolos para que nos tuvieran confianza y nos confesaran muchas cosas, no es del todo su culpa.

–Yo no puedo juzgarlos sin poner en entredicho también a mi hijo, además… si no fuese por Menma Shikadai hubiese estado muy perdido al saber la verdad. –explicó Yoshino.

–Un hijo es una gran responsabilidad y más cuando este es… _especial_ ; se comprende que desearan protegerlo –aseguró Kakashi–, sin embargo al quedarse debemos tomar medidas para que no se sepa lo que Menma es.

–Eso es algo muy difícil, después de todo en algún momento usara el _rinnegan_ –comentó Tsunade.

Ahora los murmullos se centraban en cómo hacer que las otras aldeas no supieran lo de Menma. Naruto se removió y preguntó al moreno…

–¿Y?

Sasuke se inclinó y susurró en el oído del rubio.

–Nuestro hijo les parece más que un suculento bocado.

Naruto se levantó indignado, sin embargo Sasuke lo detuvo y también lo hizo Menma.

–Déjalos papá, no soy un chico que pueda ser manipulado, además no soy huerfano, ustedes no permitirían que me usaran como arma.

Naruto observó a su hijo y vio plasmado en ese gesto, la rebeldía Uzumaki y Uchiha. Solo esperaba que tuviera también la sensatez… Namikaze.

Orochimaru asintió en dirección de esos tres y luego se giró notando que Tsunade se le aproximaba por lo que retó divertido…

–No, no te voy a prestar mis investigaciones.

–¡Oye tu…!

Shibi llamó a la calma y expuso:

–El principal punto es que debemos hacer con el _Hokage_ y si ya estamos pensando en cómo ocultar a… Menma, puedo asegurar que ninguno de nosotros ve el motivo para que renuncie el _Nanadaime_ y tampoco para que los Uchiha se vayan o algo más. Si lo consideran necesario, yo propongo un tiempo de prueba para el _Hokage_ y al término de este hablaremos de nuevo, mas por mi parte ya lo he aceptado y condonado.

La mayoría de los líderes estuvieron de acuerdo y el tema acerca de cómo proteger el secreto de la reencarnación del Uchiha menor, se dejó para otra ocasión en la que traerían algunas ideas para ello.

La reunión se dio por concluida y todos los involucrados salieron a excepción de los tres protagonistas, Orochimaru y Tsunade. Sakura a irse agitó la mano hacia ellos y les hizo una señal de victoria.

Naruto suspiró aliviado:

–Pues no fue tan mal- _ttebayo_.

Sasuke negó y Menma sonrió al optimismo de su papá.

La rubia se acercó y sin que nadie lo esperara atrajo al rubio en un apretado abrazo.

–Siento no haber visto que no eras feliz y que…

–Yo siento no haber tenido la confianza de decirte todo.

–Siempre has sido un tonto. Mira que ahora por eso _ese mami_ es el médico de Menma, en vez de ser yo.

Orochimaru sonrió triunfador y nada culpable. Con eso, los dos _sennin_ dejaron a solas a la pequeña familia.

Naruto sintió el abrazó del moreno y Menma se sentó mirándolos.

–Papá…

–¿Si?

–No creo que me llegue a agradar mucho Hyūga- _san_.

Naruto acarició las hebras negras de su primogénito…

–Lo sé.

–No tiene que agradarte –opinó Sasuke.

El de ojos azules sintió como su alegría se desbordaba; él no veía el _rinnegan_ en Menma, él solo veía a su bebé y en Sasuke a su otra mitad.

…

La ausencia de Shikadai en el aula se sintió un tiempo, sin embargo este mandaba mensajes a sus amigos, muy seguido y poco a poco sus excompañeros se acostumbraron a considerarlo como Sunaense.

Y es que al escribir se notaba lo feliz que era el Nara en su hogar y con su familia.

…

El Uchiha miró por la ventana esperando que el _Nanadaime_ recogiera sus cosas, ya para retirarse. Ese día ya habían terminado las labores.

–Sasuke…

–¿Si?

–No me dijiste que decidió Menma.

–Oh, pues nuestro departamento es chico por eso buscaremos otro lugar.

–Ya veo. –dijo algo decepcionado el rubio.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que se reveló todo, cuando Naruto y Sasuke se separaron de sus esposas y ahora ambos buscarían un lugar en donde vivir. Sin embargo el moreno hasta ese momento y por esas preguntas del _Hokage,_ comprendió que este aún le daba temor saber si era o no aceptado por ellos, por lo cual...

–Menma quiere que busquemos la casa un día que tú descanses –Los ojos azules del rubio brillaron y Sasuke prosiguió– y tiene razón, si vamos a vivir los tres, buscaremos algo que nos guste a todos.

El _Nanadaime_ asintió, sonriendo zorrunamente.

000

Gaara despidió al último miembro del concejo. La reunión había concluido y con eso el _Kazekage_ salió de la sala y se dirigió a su oficina donde su familia lo esperaba. Shikadai en cuanto lo vio entrar, corrió a sus brazos.

El pelirrojo lo alzó y vio que Shikamaru no se encontraba.

–¿Y tu padre?

–Fue por...

Gaara notó el casi desliz de su hijo y es que esos Nara no eran muy buenos para esconderle secretos, como esa fiesta _sorpresa_ que estaban preparando para él.

El _Kazekage_ aun esperaba la repuesta de su hijo, Shikadai se mantenía en silencio sin saber cómo no delatarse frente a su padre.

–Pues dijo que se le había olvidado algo –atinó a responder alzándose de hombros.

Gaara tan solo sonrió y es que su familia no sabía guardarle secretos, más si debía, fingir el no saber nada, lo haría.

Shikamaru llegó instantes después besando la frente de su pareja.

–Pensé que ibas a demorar más.

–Ya ves que no –respondió el pelirrojo tomando las mejillas del moreno dando un suave beso en estas.

La familia salió y Shikamaru guiñó un ojo en dirección de su hijo.

–Vamos a casa directo, quiero... –comentaba Gaara.

–¡Si vamos!

Exclamó Shikadai emocionado.

Al llegar a la casa el pequeño pidió que lo bajaran y corrió a esperar a sus padres en la puerta.

Gaara notó como Shikamaru se adelantaba y se unía a su hijo abriendo la puerta...

–¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Gaara sonrió y _se asombró_ con la celebración sorpresa que su familia le había preparado. Por supuesto Kankurō y algunos otros amigos del pelirrojo se encontraban en el lugar.

La reunión inició y en pleno apogeo, hasta cierto _tanuki_ se encontraba fuera de su _jinchūriki_ en una pequeña forma para disfrutar de la reunión.

Después de todo no siempre se celebraba el primer cumpleaños del _Kazekage_ con la familia de este, junta.

…

Muchas gracias:

Gabycha, Moon-9215, Guest –La verdad es que si ella lo sabía. Muchas gracias– y jennitanime.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

...

En el festejo, Shikamaru se había acercado lentamente al pelirrojo, tomando sus dedos acariciándolos.

Shikadai sonreía al ver a sus padres juntos, aun cuando su padre no viviera con ellos, todavía, el Nara los visitaba diariamente.

El _Ichibi_ se acercó al menor:

–Te dije, cachorro, que tus padres se arreglarían.

–Sí, pero aún no están juntos –murmuró el niño de ojos esmeralda.

–Debes de ser paciente, ellos lo lograrán –explicó el _tanuki_ viendo a donde su _jinchūriki_ lo hacía.

–Sólo me queda esperar, Shukaku- _sama_ –concluyó el menor, _alzando_ a su _bijū_.

000

Con los adultos, Gaara correspondió el gesto del Nara entrelazando los dedos y sin dejar de ver a los invitados, murmuró...

–Quédate...

–No me voy, aún está la fiesta y...

–No. No me refiero a eso... Quédate con nosotros, conmigo, como mi pareja...

Shikamaru tuvo que recordarse que no estaban solos, para no gritar y saltar de alegría... Gaara le estaba dando esa tan ansiada oportunidad.

–No te defraudaré –prometió Shikamaru sonriendo y apretando los dedos del _Kazekage_.

–Lo sé, y espero que seamos felices como una verdadera familia. Pues si nadie en Suna se opuso a lo nuestro, no debemos ser nosotros los que pongamos barreras.

000

Shukaku se llevó a fuera a Shikadai a observar la luna llena, que se veía radiante.

–Sabes Shikadai. La relación que tuve con Gaara no siempre fue la buena, espero que contigo sea mucho mejor, cachorro.

El niño se rascó la nuca.

–Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, también.

Shukaku se cruzó de brazos en actitud altanera:

–¡Y le demostraremos a Kurama, que no sólo él y su cachorro hacen buen equipo!

Shikadai asintió, aunque más que competir con Menma, deseaba ser como él... Un gran _jinchūriki_ y _shinobi_.

000

Ya muy entrada la noche; los invitados a la fiesta del _Kazekage_ , poco a poco fueron saliendo de la casa de este, dejando solo a la familia Nara Sabaku no.

Con menos gente en el lugar, se notó como cierto _Ichibi_ revisaba si aún había botellas con _sake_.

–Gaara ¿Me escondiste las botellas? –cuestionó poco contento.

El de ojos verdes suspiró resignado al responder:

–Shukaku. Shikadai es muy pequeño para que te vea ebrio.

El _Tanuki_ miró fieramente al pelirrojo:

–¡¿Y lo ves aquí?!

–...

No, el pequeño no estaba por ahí.

–No, no está, ya lo llevé a dormir. Así que dame esas botellas y si tú y ese flojo son inteligentes, aprovecharían que el cachorro duerme tranquilamente.

Shikamaru captó la idea del Shukaku de inmediato y caminó veloz a la despensa, regresando con...

El _Tanuki_ se relamió el hocico al ver que el Nara le daba una botella grande de _sake_.

–¡Shikamaru! –exclamó Gaara.

–Es que... tiene razón –Se defendió el pelinegro– Shikadai puede tener el sueño muy pesado... ¿Aprovechamos?

El _Kazekage_ se sonrojó, más consideró que bien podría darles la razón a esos dos, después de todo, su hermano también se había desaparecido no hacía mucho y no solo.

Gaara caminó veloz rumbo a su habitación y solo se giró un poco para ver significativamente a Shikamaru…

Shukaku se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en uno de los sillones.

– _Serán problemáticos_.

Masculló el _tanuki_ imitando al Nara. Retomó su forma humana y comenzó a beber aquel delicioso néctar.

000

Era una casa tradicional y es que a pesar de que Naruto estaba acostumbrado la modernidad de su tiempo, quiso ceder a darles gusto a esos Uchiha que deseaban retomar el poderío de su clan y es que Menma dibujando los _kanjis_ Uchiha, Uzumaki y Namikaze en la entrada demostraba que ese, su clan, era el de ellos tres unidos; con toda la fuerza que englobaban las sangres de sus antecesores _shinobis_.

Por eso su casa era su remanso de paz y el lugar donde Menma, Sasuke y él se sentían a gusto. Por supuesto era tan grande como para albergar habitaciones para todos los niños cuando les tenían por ahí.

Por eso cuando era visitado por ajenos, en días fuera de su oficina, le era muy agradable y se sentía orgulloso, al menos _casi_ todas las veces, pues en esa ocasión…

–¡Es una locura, pero yo apoyo a la mami! –decía una rubia de coletas, tomando de su vaso.

–Vieja… –gruñó el aludido.

 _Esos invitados_ discutían sin que el cerebro del rubio pudiese terminar de comprender lo que pedían; mas para su alivio, no estaba solo…

–¡¿Es su cuerpo realmente?! –cuestionó Sasuke.

–Sí, lo es. –confirmó Tsunade, sirviéndose mas _sake_.

Orochimaru la vio feo y le advirtió:

–Deja de tomar, que van a decir que lo que les pedimos, solo es una locura de ebrios.

–¡¿Y no lo es?! –se burló un poco, Sasuke.

Menma no intervenía, más se rió de lo que su padre dijo.

Naruto por fin reaccionó y acotó sereno…

–Me están diciendo que lograron rescatar el cuerpo de mi _sensei_ y que este… estaba bien conservado… –El rubio lo pensó un poco más– podrían ser que usó en el último instante el _Sennin Mōdo_ , y tomar de la naturaleza… algo…, sin embargo. Está muerto.

–Técnicamente… –dijo la rubia.

–Un poco, pero no… –comentaba Orochimaru.

–Lo está. Si quieren que Menma use el _Gedō—Rinne Tensei no Jutsu_ * –terminó Naruto que ya conocía esa técnica, al haber sido testigo de esta en el ataque a Konoha.

–Me llevó mucho tiempo encontrar su cuerpo y si soy sincero, solo deseaba darle… una sepultura; sin embargo cuando lo vi… ¡Fue impresionante, era como si solo estuviera dormido!

Casi gritó el _sennin_ de las serpientes. El rubio miró con suspicacia a este.

–E imagino que has hecho que se conserve de ese modo. –mencionó el de ojos azules.

La rubia carraspeó y confesó.

–No solo él, yo he ayudado.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, pues todo eso le parecía irreal, sin embargo su mente analítica barajeaba todo el asunto, al ver a esos dos genios… loco genios, unidos por algo.

El _Nanadaime_ sonrió con melancolía al recordar a su _sensei_ , mas negó categóricamente:

–Saben que yo sería el primero en ser feliz si eso pudiese ser, de hecho siempre creí que no debió morir; pero no arriesgaría a mi hijo por nada… ni por nadie. Y pueden juzgarme como egoísta y malagradecido, pues no solo él, sino ustedes dos han hecho mucho por mi familia y por mí.

Sasuke exhaló aire y asintió apoyando en eso a su pareja.

Orochimaru se removió inquieto y Tsunade lo codeó…

–Si esta técnica necesita de algo de vida de…del que la invoca, sin embargo, no se los pediríamos sino supiéramos que Menma no estará en peligro… ni dará nada que el afecte, solo debe canalizar. –explicó el de cabello largo.

–¿Como? –cuestionó Menma ya sin poder quedarse callado.

Tsunade tomó la palabra, dejando su vaso en la mesita de centro, de la sala donde se encontraban.

–Cuando lo dejamos… en optimas condiciones, pedimos opinión de… los sapos y ellos al saber todo consideraron que solo necesita una chispa que lo haga despertar y el mismo se alimentara de la naturaleza con el _Sennin M_ _ōdo_. Es ahí donde tú Naruto, puede guiarlo con ayuda del sabio _Gamma_. Y debe hacerse en el Monte _Myōboku_.

Menma miró a sus padres y en sus ojos que portaban el _Rinnegan,_ se notaba que deseaba hacerlo.

Sasuke y Naruto se vieron y luego el rubio cuestionó a su primogénito:

–¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

–Sí, papá.

Sasuke no intervino, por lo que Naruto soltó el aire y…

–¿Seguros que Menma no perderá nada?

–Seguro, hemos hecho todos los ajustes. Menma tomará la fuerza de algunos sapos que se habían ofrecido para el primer chispazo y lo que Jiraiya deba tomar, lo hará de plantas, aire, lluvia… la naturaleza… –dijo la rubia.

–Sabemos que tal vez no sea mucho, pero… lo que sea el tiempo que este aquí… –decía Orochimaru, pero no termino la frase.

Naruto por fin movió la cabeza en un asentimiento y en ese momento en la sala se sintió una conocida presencia salir del moreno menor…

–Mi _jinchūriki_ no necesita de nadie más, para eso tiene mi chakra ilimitado, yo le daré lo que necesite para ese primer paso.

Kurama se colocó a lado de Menma y miró con arrogancia a los presentes, que no discreparon en esa decisión.

Ya era tarde, cuando con los preparativos listos, los dos _sennin_ se retiraron. Sasuke y Naruto mandaron a dormir a Menma y este –contrario a lo que siempre hacia– no se negó.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina donde preparó té y fue con este de regresó a donde el rubio seguía sentado sin decir nada.

Naruto tomó al tacita ya servida y la bebió al mismo tiempo que su lagrimas brotaban.

Sasuke se acercó y lo abrazó sin decir palabra, sabía que tanto había afectado –para bien– ese acontecimiento a Naruto.

–Lo puede creer Sasuke… él puede regresar…

–Si.

–Me hizo tanta falta su guía.

El Uchiha asintió en silenció y dejó que Naruto permitiera salir su felicidad mezclada con melancolía.

000

En la habitación principal de la casa del _Kazekage_. Gaara esperaba a su esposo, estaba algo nervioso ya que sería la primera vez que lo hicieran desde que volvieran a Suna.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta por el moreno. Shikamaru al entrar notó el nerviosismo de su amante.

–¿Yo... yo, puedo pasar? –preguntó el de Konoha.

Gaara inhaló aire para darse valor. Estiró su brazo derecho en muda invitación, hacia Shikamaru.

El mayor caminó lentamente en su dirección y tomó la mano que le era ofrecida.

–Para siempre.

Juró el Nara. Y selló esa promesa con un beso.

Los cuerpos se atrajeron como si fuesen imán y metal; con ellos las pieles se fueron mimetizando cuando las ropas desaparecieron.

Poco después el vaivén de caderas y jadeos fue lo único que reinó en esa habitación.

El sudor de ambos se combinó al igual que sus alientos y con eso no había vuelta atrás, pues era una entrega total y consiente.

Los dos iniciaban una era de vida en conjunto, guiando a su hijo y quién sabe si… a otro más.

…

* _Jutsu_ de la Reencarnación de _Samsara_ (外道 輪廻天生の術, _Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu)_ es un _jutsu_ , en el cual, un usuario poseedor del _Rinnegan_ es capaz de revivir a las personas fallecidas a cambio de la vida del usuario.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic, Pitiizz y yo estamos felices. Ya estamos casi en el final jejeje

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Moon-9215, jennitanime, gabycha.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

El laboratorio se encontraba lleno de máquinas necesarias para mantener a Jiraiya. Tsunade revisaba el buen funcionamiento de estas, pues Orochimaru estaría en ese momento hablando con Mitsuki.

000

Era de día y cierto rubio no dado a levantarse temprano, en esa ocasión lo había hecho.

Ese sería un gran día se dijo Naruto, acomodó lo necesario en la cesta, no es que él fuera un gran cocinero, más Menma y Sasuke se comían sus primeros intentos de alimentos, sin embargo en esa ocasión con esa primera salida con todos los chicos, sus hijos y la de Sasuke, se debía lucir y optó por comprar comida.

Si bien sería un picnic, era muy importante que todo saliera excelente.

El Uchiha mayor salió de la habitación ya vestido y vio como el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro juntando las cosas que utilizarían y si bien a él no le importaba el lugar o actividad, con tal de estar con su familia, preguntó…

–¿Quieres ayuda?

–No, ya casi termino. Menma ya salió por Boruto y Himawari.

–Ya. Entonces para no tardarnos, iré por Sarada…

–Te alcanzaran ellos… ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? espérame.

–No está bien, estaremos bien, _dobe_ no te preocupes.

El Uchiha se dirigió a la puerta, más el rubio lo detuvo y le planto y topón en los labios.

000

Los hijos del rubio estaban ya listos en el patio de su nueva casa. Hinata terminaba de acomodarle la ropa a Himawari y Boruto estaba nervioso, aunque había visto a su hermano en algunas ocasiones, hoy también estaría junto a la pareja de su padre.

Himawari, estaba muy inquieta al saber que ese día estarían con su padre y con el chico de cabello oscuro.

Hinata intentó alguna vez explicarle a su hija quien era Menma, mas creyó que la niña aun no comprendería como es que su padre podía ser _la mamá_ de Menma.

El rubio menor por su parte, no pensaba mucho en la parte biológica y se centraba en lo mucho que su hermano mayor significaba para él, su confidente, su guía y su maestro si él se lo pedía…

Hiashi –como invitado– desde la entrada de la sala, vio a sus nietos esperando en la puerta junto a Hinata y suspiró resignado, pues sabía que si hablaba mal de Naruto o los Uchiha, ellos se molestarían.

Por si fuera poco, viendo a algunos líderes en la aldea, deseó averiguar que pensaban estos del tiempo de prueba del _Nanadaime_ y comprobó que ninguno de ellos parecía interesado en seguir con eso.

Con los menores; el rubio pidió a su madre.

–Ya mamá, que se no hará tarde.

La Hyūga sonrió condescendiente y asintió.

–Pórtense bien y diviértanse. –mencionó Hinata.

000

El sol estaba ya en lo alto y el niño se acomodó en el sillón. Su padre le había pedido hablar ese día y Mitsuki no se preguntó mucho sobre eso, pues sabía que su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo en ocultarle información y muchas veces compartía alguna loca idea con él.

El _sennin_ de las serpientes se sentó y con toda la claridad y términos científicos que deseaba en su orgullo paternal, Mitsuki comprendiera, explicó lo que, Tsunade y él planeaban.

–Unos meses atrás, la búsqueda que inicié hace tiempo, concluyó.

–¿Qué buscabas papá?

–Buscaba a tu padre.

–No entiendo. Él esta…

–Lo está, pero su cuerpo no pudimos rescatarlo en ese momento, pues estaba en un gran lago. Hace meses por fin lo pude rescatar y con ayuda de tu madrina, lo trajimos a este lugar.

–¿Lo enterraran en el cementerio de Konoha?

–Bueno…

–Quisiera verlo antes ¿puedo?

El _sennin_ observó a su hijo sentado en el sillón frente a él.

–Podrás, sin embargo…

–Sé que ya no se verá como era en vida.

–No. En realidad hay otra cosa que debo decirte.

Mitsuki no se movió y esperó. Orochimaru sonrió de lado al asegurar…

–¿Confías en mis habilidades?

–Si.

–Logramos poner su cuerpo como si estuviese vivo y con ayuda de Menma y los sapos del _Myōboku_ … tu padre regresara.

–…

–¿Mitsuki?

–Yo… ¡¿De verdad?!

–Si.

Mitsuki sabía que su papá no era muy dado a las demostraciones de afecto, más en esa ocasión se dijo que este debía soportar que lo abrazara con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Lo conoceré!

El _sennin_ se acomodó en el sillón recibiendo en sus brazos a su hijo, que de la emoción ya lloraba. El de cabello oscuro acarició el cabello claro:

–No es la gran cosa, pero… es tu otro padre.

Mitsuki se rió divertido, y al calmarse un poco, se separó de su papá y preguntó…

–Tú dijiste que él te dejó parte de si, para que yo pudiese nacer.

–Así es.

–Pero yo nací mucho después de su muerte… ¿me aceptara?

Orochimaru agitó la cabeza y se levantó tomando la mano de su hijo.

–Vamos a donde está.

–¿Papá?

–Tiene que aceptarte, sino lo volveré a matar.

Mitsuki agarró la mano del pelinegro, y optó por no preguntar mas sobre la aceptación de su padre; pues su papá se ponía muy susceptible por ello; en cambio imagino como sería tener a sus dos padres y quien sabe tal vez un hermanito o hermanita.

000

La academia de Suna era más pequeña que la de Konoha, mas Shikadai buscaba lo bueno para no extrañar aquella.

En ese su primer día, entrando en el aula y al presentarse con orgullo:

–Soy Shikadai Nara Sabaku no.

Todo quedó de lado, pues notó que lo que era y quien era, ya era de conocimiento de los niños de Suna y lo vieron con admiración y si bien Shikadai no estaba muy interesado en sobresalir, se sintió completo y por fin parte de una verdadera familia.

Un par de espías se retiraron en cuanto el niño se sentó en su lugar. Este par caminó a la salida de la academia.

–No fue mal visto.

Shikamaru negó al responder:

–Es tu hijo, nadie lo ofendería.

–Eso es cierto, sin embargo su tranquilidad e inteligencia lo heredó de ti y eso hará que los otros niños lo vean como uno más y no solo como mi hijo o _jinchūriki_.

El Nara suspiró y señaló la torre del _kage_.

–Shikadai al igual que tú, debe dejar de lado las etiquetas y hacer lo que desee con su futuro.

Gaara no respondió, más sonrió un poco.

–Vamos a casa, quiero pasar este poco tiempo que tengo libre, contigo.

Shikamaru por supuesto no se negó y la pareja caminó por las calles hasta su casa.

Llegando a la casa de dos pisos. Gaara entró y se sentó en el sillón, llamando con la mirada al Nara. Que se unió a este en el mueble y le besó de inmediato.

000

Hinata los despidió y Boruto tomó la mano de su hermana y caminó para la salida del barrio, mirando a todos lados.

Los minutos pasaron un tanto rápidos, más cuando encontró a cierto _Jōnin_ de ojos azules arriba de un árbol... rió.

–De pensar mucho te vas a quemar el cerebro _otouto_.

–¡ _Aniki_! –reclamó con una sonrisa el pequeño rubio– ¡Creí que no habías venido!

–Ya, solo fue una pequeña broma, anden démonos prisa que debemos ir por Sarada.

Boruto se agarró de la mano de Menma y es que este la ofreció. Himawari se tomó de la otra y de ese modo se dirigieron a la residencia de los Uchiha, donde la pequeña de lentes les esperaría.

Boruto le dijo en broma a su hermano:

–Demoraste demasiado.

–Sí, pero lo importante es que llegué, así que démonos prisa que seguramente padre nos debe estar esperando.

El rubio sin darse cuenta se mordió los labios a la mención de Sasuke y Menma lo notó.

–No debes preocuparte ni mucho menos, mi padre es serio, pero no muerde –bromeó el mayor.

–Lo sé…

–Además, papá estará ahí y créeme que con él cerca mi padre, este no puede mantener esa fachada de _shinobi_ serio y feroz.

Boruto asintió y pareció relajarse.

000

En la casa Uchiha –Sasuke se la dejó a Sakura y a Sarada–, este esperaba en la puerta a que su hija se despidiera de su madre.

El moreno vio a tres chicos caminando por la calle, en su dirección.

–Sarada, ya están aquí.

–Si padre.

Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta, aclaró:

–La traigo a las seis, Sakura.

–Está bien, Sasuke.

La niña salió y caminó a lado de su padre, para encontrar a los tres recién llegados.

Menma saludó...

–Lo siento padre, tardamos un poco.

Boruto se sonrojó ante el Uchiha mayor, sin embargo este sonrió de lado, esa sonrisa heredada a Menma y el rubio respondió tímidamente.

–Hola.

–Hola. El _dobe_ debe estar esperándonos.

El rubio abrió los ojos de asombro ante la forma de hablar de Sasuke hacia su padre.

Menma al notarlo, lo atrajo colocando un brazo sobre los hombros del menor.

–Ellos son así de cariñosos entre sí.

–Es... es... –balbuceaba el menor.

–¿No te agrada? –cuestionó Sarada.

Boruto negó rascándose la nuca.

–Oh no, al contrario, creo que aún no conozco el... Naruto real y creo... ¡Que será genial hacerlo!

Sasuke llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Himawari, más escuchó todo y estaba de acuerdo con Boruto, el Naruto real era genial.

La niña Hyūga observaba a Sasuke y este devolvió la mirada. El Uchiha estaba seguro que con su ayuda, Naruto guiaría por buen camino a sus hijos, pues estos parecían no tener mucho respeto por ninguno de sus dos progenitores, sin embargo esa era su opinión. Y es que pensándolo detenidamente, Sasuke consideró que siendo sinceros, si él no hubiese tenido a Menma, tampoco hubiese sido muy cercano a su hija y eso no era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

Los Uchiha y Hyūga salieron de la aldea y entraron al bosque. En este, buscaron al rubio que los esperaba en un claro y al verlos saludó agitando las manos.

–¡Aquí, aquí!

Sasuke negó.

–Ese _dobe._

Menma rió divertido.

–Papá está feliz de vernos.

Boruto y Sarada corrieron para ver quien llegaba antes con Naruto. Himawari quiso imitarlos, mas Sasuke la detuvo un momento.

–Con cuidado.

La niña asintió y si bien no corrió, si caminó veloz fijándose de no tropezar con las irregularidades del suelo.

Más tarde, en el claro del bosque en el que la familia del _Hokage_ se había instalado para su picnic; se escuchaba el alboroto de los menores, que pérdida la timidez, jugaban todos, siendo observados por Sasuke y Naruto.

Menma llevaba de la mano a Himawari para correr detrás de Boruto y Sarada.

El _Nanadaime_ se recargó en el tronco del árbol –en el cual colocaron su manta– y comentó:

–Todo salió bien.

–Te dije que no te preocuparas.

El _shinobi_ de bigotitos se rió:

–No creo que haya sido el único con reservas, solo que yo si lo acepté.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua cómo única respuesta.

000

El barrio Hyūga no era el lugar favorito para visitar de Sasuke, más esa noche, después del día de picnic con los niños; los hijos de Naruto debían ser regresados con Hinata, y ella estaría en la casa de su padre, esa noche.

Boruto y Sarada no dejaban ni un momento a Menma, pero este no parecía molestarse por ello.

–¿Entrenaremos toda la semana? –preguntó ilusionado el rubio menor.

–No, Boruto; _aniki_ tiene misiones y cosas que hacer, no va a entrenar con nosotros todo ese tiempo.

–¿Por qué no? –insistió Boruto.

Menma sonrió y detuvo esa discusión.

–Es cierto que tengo misiones, pero les prometo que el tiempo que tenga libre, entrenaremos.

–¡Si! –festejó el rubio menor.

–Pero… –Detuvo Menma.

Los dos menores miraron con suspicacia al mayor.

–Solo si tienen buenas calificaciones en la academia.

Naruto rió quedito por las lamentaciones de Sarada y Boruto que siguieron a esa declaración.

El rubio acomodó a Himawari, que dormía en sus brazos, cansada de jugar todo el día

–¿Quieres que te ayude? –ofreció Sasuke.

El rubio sonrió por lo amable de esa frase, pues siendo _shinobis_ , cargar a una niña no era nada, pero que Sasuke se preocupara por él, le encantaba.

–Gracias. Ya llegamos.

El moreno se detuvo sin avanzar más allá y Menma lo imitó. Naruto los miró y negó:

–No. Ni yo estoy avergonzado, ni dejare a mi familia por las habladurías o molestias de los clanes… ¡Ya no, y nunca más!

Menma sonrió de lado y se unió de nuevo al grupo de pequeños. Sarada se agarró de su mano y Boruto lo hizo también. Ellos eran la fuerza de los mayores y eso los enorgullecía.

De ese modo llegaron a la casa principal y al tocar esperaron. Como había previsto las habladurías llegaron a oídos de Hiashi y este salió junto con su hija, la que no muy contenta iba con él.

Hinata se adelantó y agarró a la niña de brazos del rubio.

–Gracias… ¿Se divirtieron? –dijo la Hyūga.

–¿Que hacen todos aquí? No era necesario que… –Ese fue el jefe del clan.

Naruto rodó los ojos, pues ni la junta o el supuesto tiempo de prueba, aplacaban a su ex suegro y estaba por contestar nada cortés, cuando alguien se le adelantó.

–¿Cómo que abuelo? nos trajeron, y si mamá nos divertimos mucho con nuestros hermanos y padres...

Hiashi perdió más el color –si eso se podía– y exclamó:

–¡Boruto!

–¿Qué? Solo respondí tu pregunta, abuelo.

El niño se plantó con actitud seria y la Hyūga estuvo orgullosa de que sus hijos no fuesen como ella a esa edad, tímidos y dejando que todos decidieran por ellos. Por eso quiso corresponder el gesto de su hijo y dijo fuerte y claro.

–Muchas gracias por todo. Despídete Boruto.

El rubito obedeció y al llegar con Menma le aclaró:

–Prometiste que entrenaríamos mañana.

El Uchiha asintió y Sarada se le unió.

–No queremos tardanzas cuando pasemos por ti.

Boruto agitó la mano negando. Y de ese modo y a plenos ojos de un indignado Hiashi, la familia se despidió, pero solo por ese día.

Sasuke no era de mostrar sus emociones en público, sin embargo si era de fastidiar a quien deseaba y por eso, abrazó de la cintura a Naruto y así se retiraron muy campantes.

Dentro del rubio y Menma, cada una de las partes de Kurama se retorcía de risa.

 _La sociedad humana era tan divertida, por estar llena de doble moral, que el Kyūbi disfrutaba cada uno de sus desatinos… si supieran que no solo sería Menma la confirmación de la unión de Indra y Ashura_ …

…

Muchas gracias por la espera y según de mi parte, solo restaría un pequeño epilogo; de parte de Pitiizz… ya se verá jajaja

Gabycha, sakura1402, jennitanime, Moon-9215 y Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogo**

La torre del _kazekage_ se estaba llenando de gente; ese día los líderes de clan tenían reunión con este para comentar algunos puntos, y si bien eso era rutina, para Gaara no significaba no estar atento y haber estudiado lo que consideraba, su gente necesitaba. Shikamaru a su lado y para asombro de los ayudantes del pelirrojo enumeró los puntos que habían discutido los dos en su casa.

–Bien –dijo Gaara al término del resumen de Shikamaru.

Uno de los ayudantes del pelirrojo, con la confianza de haber estado a su servicio desde que se convirtió en _Kazekage_ , opinó.

–Nara- _san_ debería exponer todo lo que ha dicho en este momento, nunca antes había escuchado algo tan sensato y bien pensado.

Gaara sonrió orgulloso ante el comentario, sin embargo Shikamaru declinó.

–No podría intervenir estando los líderes de Suna, no deseó que se creen confusiones por ser yo un _shinobi_ de Konoha.

–Es una lástima.

Dijo el mismo concejero.

Gaara negó con un movimiento de mano.

–No te preocupes, Shikamaru me ayuda a repasar el trabajo que llevo a casa.

El Nara suspiró, pero no negó lo dicho por su pareja.

La conversación concluyó, pues los líderes fueron entrando y tomando su lugar en la mesa.

Por supuesto que las propuestas del Nara se tomaron en cuenta y fueron las que se llevarían a cabo, no en vano Shikamaru era el hombre más inteligente de las tierras ninja.

Cuando la reunión concluyó; Gaara y Shikamaru salieron para ir en busca de Shikadai a la academia y no es que fuesen diario, pero cuando tenían la oportunidad lo hacían. Para orgullo paternal de ambos; el pequeño, que en su tiempo en Konoha, parecía tener la misma _serenidad_ de los Nara para actuar, dio un leve cambio en Suna, pues según sus profesores era un niño genio que pronto podía hacer el examen _Chūnin_.

Gaara opinaba que Shukaku tenía mucho que ver en la actividad de su hijo y es que si bien el _tanuki_ no era muy activo, si le agradaba la competencia y que mejor que su _jinchūriki_ fuese uno de los mejores _shinobis_ o… el mejor.

Al parecer los Nara se iban ganando un lugar en Suna y Gaara se vanagloriaba de no haber ayudado en nada, sino que ellos lo habían hecho solos.

Al llegar a la academia; ya muchos niños estaban fuera y entre ellos Shikadai que al verlos se despidió de sus amigos y se unió a ellos.

–¡Hasta mañana Shika- _chan_!

Gaara se rió discreto al ver como su hijo agitaba la mano en dirección de la niña que se había despedido de ese modo de él.

El _Kazekage_ suspiró y vio hacia el cielo…

–Son hermosas –dijo Shikamaru.

–Oh si –rió Gaara– y es genial poder verlas acompañado de mi familia.

Shikamaru tomó de la mano de su hijo y se acercó a su pareja rozando los dedos con los de este.

–Podemos esperar para darle un hermanito a Shikadai.

–Solo deseó esperar un poco y disfrutar de nuevo a mi hijo.

–Lo que tú desees Gaara.

Shikadai se soltó de su padre y se abrazó a la cintura del Sabaku no.

Esos pequeños momento eran los que disfrutaban en familia, sobrado derecho tenían después de esos años de mentiras.

000

La oficina –menos llena de pergaminos que en esos últimos años– se quedó en silenció. Sasuke agarró su barbilla en signo de estar pensando, pero no mucho. El rubio miraba al mensajero con curiosidad, luego se giró y vio a su pareja:

–¿No es broma?

–Parece que no.

–¿Que no lo tomaron en serio?

–No veo porque, _dobe_.

–…

Pakkun sentado frente al escritorio del rubio _Nanadaime_ , se removió molesto por el fastidioso escrutinio de esos dos.

–¿Tomaran el pergamino o no?

–Oh claro.

Aseguró Naruto, pero Sasuke lo detuvo y fue el que se acercó al _ninken_ y agarró el pergamino, y así Pakkun se retiró.

–Pues dice que con una aplastante mayoría de votos, los líderes no consideran necesario el tiempo de prueba y te regresan el puesto de _Hokage_ sin traba alguna.

–Oh, pues al ver cómo nos trataban en la calle lo esperaba, pero no que me lo enviaron con un _ninken_.

–Como lo veas, también es un ninja.

–… Si, Sasuke. Entonces no es porque ninguno quiso perder el tiempo al traerlo.

–Si le tocó a nuestro antiguo maestro, seguro que era mejor que Pakkun viniera, por lo menos él no llegó tarde.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, Sasuke suspiró y acarició la cabellera rubia ya crecida.

–Por lo menos tenemos tiempo de sobra para ir por Menma y llegar a la cita.

–Cierto.

El rubio se incorporó y se estiró, luego brincó un poco tratando de estirar sus músculos.

–No hagas eso, _dobe_.

–Oye… no es seguro que…

–Lo dijo Orochimaru.

–Pero ese viejo ya no sabe que…

– _Dobe_ , si el creé que esperas otro hijo, es porque ya notó algo en ti.

–No lo sé… –Naruto vio a su pareja y acusó– ¡No lo niegues, _teme_ estás feliz!

Sasuke sonrió sin negar nada.

–Sí, es niño por fin podré ponerle Itachi.

–¡Sobre mi cadáver!

–Bueno se pueden hacer arreglos… después de que nazca.

–¡Desgraciado!

Sasuke sonrió de lado y sabiendo que el rubio se lanzaría atacarlo, lo esperó con su brazo extendido.

–Te amo, dobe.

Y el _Nanadaime_ saboreó esa frase, pues era casi imposible que el Uchiha demostrara sus emociones. Se besaron por un bueno tiempo y al separarse sus miradas prometían algo más esa noche.

La pareja salió de la torre y caminó a su casa. Al llegar, vieron que Tsunade ya estaba en esta. Menma los saludó al igual que la rubia que los guió a donde se llevaría a cabo _el regreso_ de Jiraiya.

Todos llegaron al lugar cerca del hospital, pero en zona boscosa.

–¿Esto es seguro? –preguntó el rubio.

–Debe ser así, de aquí nos iremos al Monte _Myōboku_.

Menma vio que con el cuerpo –como bien dijeron los _sennin_ – conservado en óptimas condiciones, se encontraba Mitsuki y Orochimaru. El menor saludó cortés, pero en su sonrisa se dibujaba mucha esperanza.

El trio de _shinobis_ y la rubia arribaron y en cuanto saludaron, el grupo desapareció, por obra del Gran Sapo Sabio, pues fue este el que los recibió.

El rubio saludó a sus conocidos amigos y por supuesto presentó a Menma que solo agitó la mano.

A pesar de ser muy parecido a Naruto, en cuanto a su _chakra_ y poder, Menma había elegido invocar serpientes y halcones como su padre… más sospechaba que por las miradas de los sapos…

–¿Firmaras contrato con nosotros? –preguntó Gamakichi a Menma.

El moreno no supo cómo responder por lo que el Gran Sapo Sabio comentó hacia sus sapitos:

–Dejen al chico en paz.

Sasuke se acercó a su retoño y los sapos los miraron largamente cuchicheando y señalando a Orochimaru, Sasuke y por ultimo… Menma.

La molesta Shima puso orden a las murmuraciones.

–Sí, son contratistas de las serpientes, pero el Gran Sapo Sabio ya ha dado el permiso y recuerden que hacemos esto por Jiraiya- _chan_.

Mitsuki vio el intercambio de palabras y se giró a ver a su papá:

–Ellos son divertidos.

Los sapos dirigieron su vista hacia el pequeño, pero fue el Gran Sapo Sabio el que afirmó:

–Es hijo de Jiraiya.

Orochimaru miró al hablante y afirmó.

–Lo es, pero él no lo conoce.

Shima se acercó al niño y se presentó mirándolo con cariño…

Tu cabello es como el de él. Mitsuki se soltó de su papá y se acercó a la pequeña anfibia, de ese modo los otros, curiosos también fueron con él para conocerlo.

Tsunade se colocó a lado de la camilla y llamó a su compañero _de proyecto_.

Los presentes vieron como los dos médicos quitaron varios cables y alejaron los aparatos. El cuerpo quedó listo y sin nada que impidiera que este tomara la fuerza que necesitaría.

El Gran Sapo Sabio vio que los preparativos concluían y advirtió:

–Si su tiempo ya pasó, saben que él no despertara.

El _sennin_ de las serpientes respondió:

–Y en ese caso, lo aceptaremos.

Menma fue llamado por la rubia y este caminó no sin que sus padres fueran con él.

A una señal del Gran Sapo, los demás anfibios se acercaron haciendo un círculo alrededor de Jiraiya.

Como si la misma naturaleza supiera que se le necesitaba, las flores y plantas se movieron con un viento sereno.

Fukasaku sonrió al recordar esa técnica y el apretón de Shima en su mano le dijo que ella también recordaba que por ello, lo tenía a su lado.

Menma unió sus manos y susurró…

– _Gedo Rinne Tensei No Jutsu_ …

Algo como un suspiró…. Pasó en medio de los presentes para entra en el cuerpo inmóvil. Naruto corrió para ver que Menma no hubieses sufrido ningún percance, más la sonrisa –mostrando los colmillos– en su hijo calmaron cualquier pesar, Kurama estaba con él.

El cuerpo del _sennin_ de los sapos se movió mininamente, mas Orochimaru se acercó con un aparato midiendo las pulsaciones de su corazón y si bien las de este eran erráticas…

Los sapos se concentraron y enviaron su fuerza al durmiente, con ellos la naturaleza misma arropó a Jiraiya y le dio un beso de vida…

000

Kurama _regresó a descansar_ y al ver a su _jinchūriki_ _salir_ … dijo:

–Un día, cachorro.

–Lo vale si hay una familia que lo necesitaba.

Kurama se enroscó…

–Te haré vivir cien años y ese día ni lo echarás de menos.

Menma sonrió y _salió_ a donde Jiraiya ya tenía los ojos abiertos y se preguntaba qué había sucedido.

Orochimaru lo miró y si bien, Jiraiya le regresó una mirada suspicaz, la presencia de Tsunade apaciguó cualquier desconfianza.

Sasuke al terminar de revisar a su hijo, fue por Mitsuki y lo cargó, pues esta esperaba expectante a conocer a su padre.

Entre algunas preguntas difíciles para los _sennin_ restantes, Jiraiya comprendió y si bien no recordaban del otro lado, más que algunas imágenes que se iban difuminando, este suspiró, notó su brazo perdido y se tocó la gran cicatriz que reposaba en su pecho…

–¿Naruto…?

El rubio se acercó…

–Aquí estoy, ero- _sennin_.

–Mocoso…

El de cabello blanco miró detrás de su alumno y sonrió divertido.

–Vaya, si hiciste regresar a ese mocoso Uchiha.

El rubio se giró y estiró la mano en dirección de Sasuke y Menma.

–Lo hice regresar y… hasta hice renacer su clan.

Dijo muy campante el _Nanadaime_.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el de cabello blanco.

Menma saludó…

–Soy Menma Uchiha Namikaze. Jiraiya no pudo articular palabra alguna, pues estaba en shock.

Tsunade se cruzó de brazos.

–Este mocoso fue el que te hizo regresar.

Jiraiya viró al moreno menor…

–Yo…

El _sennin_ de los sapos no supo cómo continuar, más al ver al niño en brazos de Sasuke, sonrió con picardía.

–Y el otro pequeño como se llama.

Sasuke mostró a Mitsuki bajándolo y este se acomodó su ropa…

–Soy… soy…

El niño se puso nervioso y mordiéndose los labios miraba al mayor y luego a Orochimaru que llegó hasta él. El _sennin_ pelinegro tomó de los hombros a su hijo…

–Jiraiya este es Mitsuki… nuestro hijo.

–¡¿Queee?!

Mitsuki brindó al escuchar ese gritó y la rubia al ver eso, exclamó molesta.

–¡No grites, idiota!

–Es que… ¿Cómo? Dicen que tengo años de estar… ya saben.

Orochimaru rodó los ojos.

–Y lo estuviste, pero ¿recuerdas nuestro plan?

–…. –El de cabello blanco, pareció recordar– Oh ya veo…

Jiraiya se movió e intento bajarse…Más los otros _sennin_ los detuvieron.

–No te muevas. –regañó Tsunade.

–Pero quiero…

Mitsuki se acercó y Jiraiya lo agarró mirándolo largamente; luego recorrió con un dedo las facciones finas de este.

–Es perfecto y… se parece a ti Maru.

–Jiraiya… –masculló el pelinegro.

Con eso el _sennin_ de los sapos, le dio la bienvenida a su nueva vida.

Tiempo más tarde, los sapos tuvieron que ver partir a su amigo, mas este prometió regresar y muy discretamente también prometió que su hijo firmaría contrato con ellos.

000

Con Jiraiya reponiéndose sin que este quisiera que su hijo se alejara de él. Konoha supo que su tercer _sennin_ había estado perdido y sin memoria, por eso no había regresado a la aldea, dándolo por muerto, más la noticia de su recuperación alegró a todos.

El secreto de como este _realmente_ _regresó_ solo se quedaría en unos pocos.

…

El tiempo inexorable continuó. El grupo de visitantes de Konoha entró por la puerta principal y de inmediato se mandó un aviso a la torre del _Hokage_.

Los de Suna antes de visitar a sus conocidos y familia, tenían que ir con el _Nanadaime_. Gaara, Shikamaru, Kankurō y Shikadai subieron por las escaleras. Entraron a la oficina y un feliz rubio los recibió.

Naruto se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta ellos. Sasuke le siguió de inmediato.

Gaara tuvo que retener la risa al ver a su amigo caminar como pato. Más se abstuvo de decir algo.

El rubio saludó al igual que Sasuke y como planeaba conversar un buen rato con ellos, opinó.

–Shikadai ¿Por qué no vas al bosque Uchiha? Menma, Sarada y Boruto están ahí entrenando.

El Nara asintió y salió veloz, mas Kankurō fue con él.

Las dos parejas se fueron a sentar a uno sillones y fue Shikamaru el que afirmó…

–Otro pequeño.

Naruto se tocó el estómago.

–Si. Según los análisis, varón.

–Los felicito ¿Y no hubo problemas? –comentó Gaara.

Sasuke fue el que respondió:

–Nos miraron curiosos un tiempo, pero ya pasó; y en cuanto a los problemas, solo el ex suegro del _dobe_ gritó un poco, pero nadie le hizo caso, mucho menos nosotros.

Gaara asintió y Shikamaru aun veía con extrañeza al rubio. Hasta que mencionó su duda…

–¿Seguro que es uno?

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

Gaara codeó a su pareja, pero con la risa del Uchiha todo se calmó.

–¡Eso le dicen siempre!

Naruto golpeó al moreno, pero se unió poco después a él, al igual que Gaara y Shikamaru.

Todo regresaba a su cauce, con esas familias unidas y reales, con niños sin odios y rencores. Con los _sennin_ mimando a Mitsuki que exigía otro hermanito.

Con Konoha y Suna confiadas en la fuerza de las nuevas generaciones, pero sin olvidar los pilares que eran las anteriores, el porvenir era prometedor…

…

 **Fin**

– _¿Shikadai para Chūnin?_

– _Está listo._

– _Porque no, después de todo Sarada y Boruto también lo están, pues Menma es su instructor._

 _ **¿Lo harías conmigo?...**_

 _ **Curar las cicatrices y cambiar las estrellas**_

 _ **¿Lo harías por mí?...**_

 _ **Liberar mi paraíso interno…**_

 _ **Te llevaré lejos de aquí…**_

 _Fragmento de la canción_ _ **Ever Dream**_ _de_ _ **Nightwish.**_

…

Con esto nos despedimos de este fic. Muchas gracias por seguir y comentarlo, si se ha plasmado más de mi parte, es porque no he podido contactar a Pitiizz desde hace un tiempo.

Gabycha, sakura1402, Lunatica Drake Dark, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Guest –Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí–, Moon-9215, Karolita –Ese Hiashi nunca me ha caído bien y sip Naruto y Sasuke tendrán otro nene- y jennitanime.

¡Mil Gracias!


End file.
